


Orgueil et Sentiments

by Ponyonewt



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Jane Austen Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Historical References, Idiots in Love, Love, Misunderstandings, Pride and Prejudice References
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 41,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponyonewt/pseuds/Ponyonewt
Summary: La campagne anglaise à la fin du XVIIIe siècle. Tout Longbourn est en émoi depuis l'arrivé du jeune Mr Dameron. Lors d'un bal, Rey Kenobi, jeune demoiselle au caractère bien trempé, fait sa connaissance ainsi que celle de Mr Solo. Le personnage lui apparaît très vite arrogant et antipathique. Au cours de l'année qui va suivre, la vie et ses péripéties les amèneront à se croiser de nombreuses fois. Est-ce le destin qui tente de les réunir ou simplement une malchance infinie ? Rey sera-t-elle capable de surpasser ses préjugés à l'égard de Mr Solo ?C'est une réécriture d'Orgueil et Préjugés de Jane Austen avec les personnages de Star Wars. Je me suis basée sur le livre mais aussi sur l'adaptation de 2005, il est donc normal que vous retrouviez des passages des deux œuvres.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Finn/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Paige Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 9





	1. Un nouvel arrivant

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous et toutes !  
> Après Le tourbillon de la vie, je me lance dans un nouveau projet : faire de Rey et Ben Solo les nouveaux Elizabeth et Darcy. Cette idée a déjà été vue en anglais mais je me suis dit qu'une version Française pourrait être intéressante. Je me suis beaucoup inspirée du livre et de l'adaptation de 2005, aussi, pas besoin de me faire remarquer les similitudes, c'est fait pour ^^  
> Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire :D

Il est de connaissance commune qu’un gentil homme célibataire possédant une fortune considérable doit impérativement se trouver une épouse. Si tôt que l’on apprend son intention de se marier et qu’il arrive dans une nouvelle résidence, l’idée de le voir épouser l’une de leurs filles s’impose comme une idée fixe chez ses voisins. A partir de ce moment, il sera, et ce jusqu’au jour de son mariage, considéré comme la propriété légitime de l’une ou l’autre de leurs progénitures, comme on remporte un trophée de chasse.

Pourtant, cette réalité ne semblait en rien avoir un impact sur la jeune Rey Kenobi qui, depuis plusieurs heures, contemplait les fleurs entourant le petit étang en contre bas de la demeure familiale. Contre l’avis de Mrs Kenobi, sa mère, elle avait à nouveau attaché ses cheveux en trois chinions distincts dont plusieurs mèches s’échappaient. Elle portait cette robe bleue usée et tachée, que ses parents avait en horreur, dans le simple but de pouvoir s’allonger dans l’herbe fraîche.

Autant avouer qu’elle était bien loin de ce que Mrs Kenobi aurait voulut présenter dans les bals mondains de la région. Elle ne se pâmait jamais, ne portait jamais rien d’autre que ses courtes bottes, pas de ruban, de maquillage ou de parfum, la peau tannée par ses après-midi au soleil. Ce dernier commençait à décliner à l’horizon et, afin de regagner la bâtisse avant la nuit, elle quitta ses plantes champêtres et retrouva le chemin terreux d’un pas rapide. Rien n’équivalait le grand air, la splendeur des arbres, la couleur du ciel, les odeurs du printemps. Elle contemplait tout cela avec le sentiment profond de se savoir insignifiante et chanceuse. A peine eut-elle passé le pas de la porte, que la voix de sa mère lui parvint depuis le bureau de Mr Kenobi.

\- Savez-vous, mon cher ami, dit-elle à son mari, que Prime Order Park est enfin loué ?

\- Non ma chère, je l’ignorais… soupira-t-il en réponse.

Rey esquissa un sourire avant de s’avancer vers la porte de la pièce, sur la pointe des pieds, afin de pouvoir écouter le reste de la discussion. Elle savait fort bien que ses parents n'aimaient guère qu’elle les espionne de la sorte, mais la curiosité était l’un de ses plus grands défauts. Elle posa donc ses mains fines contre le bois sombre avant d'y coller son oreille.

\- Eh bien, c’est chose faite. Je le tiens de Mrs. Holdo, qui est venue nous rendre visite cette après-midi.

Mr. Kenobi resta silencieux pendant un moment. Nul doute que cela devait exaspérer sa mère, la brunette la devinait parfaitement agiter ses petites mains dans tous les sens. Alors qu’à en juger par les bruits de papier, son père devait poursuivre sa lecture désabusée du journal du jour.

\- Vous ne dites rien ? Vous n’avez donc pas envie de savoir qui s’y installe ! s’écria sa femme impatientée.

Un long soupire en guise de réponse fit sourire Rey. Parfois elle se demandais comment ces deux personnes avaient pu un jour choisir de vivre le reste de leur vie ensemble. Son père était toujours si calme et silencieux, alors que sa mère tenait davantage d’un oiseaux énergique et piailleur.

\- A quoi bon ? Vous brûlez de me le dire et je ne vois aucun inconvénient à l’apprendre. Répondit-il enfin

Mrs. Kenobi n’en demandait pas davantage pour enfin pouvoir expliquer à son époux ce qui la faisait tant trépigner depuis le début de cette conversation.

\- Eh bien, mon ami, à ce que dit Mrs. Holdo, le nouveau locataire de Prime Order serait un jeune homme très riche du nord de l’Angleterre. Il est venu lundi dernier pour visiter la propriété et l’a trouvée tellement à son goût qu’il a décidé de rester parmi nous.

\- Quel est son nom ? s’enquit-il

\- Mr Dameron.

\- Marié ou célibataire ?

\- Oh ! mon ami, célibataire ! célibataire et très riche ! Quatre ou cinq mille livres de rente ! Quelle chance pour notre fille !

Rey retint un hoquet de surprise du mieux qu’elle put, s’écartant de la porte. Une légère colère lui échauffa le visage alors qu’elle comprenait les plans de sa mère, si pressée de la voir mariée. Elle se rapprocha à nouveau du bois, soucieuse de manquer la moindre des paroles de cette discussion.

\- Rey ? En quoi cela la concerne-t-il ? dit-il, feignant l’étonnement.

\- Que vous êtes agaçant, mon ami ! Je pense qu’il pourrait être un bon parti pour elle, voyons !

La jeune brune serra les dents, mécontente de l'insistance de sa mère sur le sujet. Après tout, elle n’avait pas encore 19 ans, la vie matrimoniale ne pouvait-elle donc pas attendre ?

\- Et je suppose que c’est dans ce seul intérêt qu’il a choisit Prime Order Park comme résidence. Poursuivit monsieur Kenobi.

\- Seul intérêt, comme vous y allez. Il vous faut lui rendre visite au plus vite mon cher !

A peine eut-elle dit cela, que la porte s’ouvrit soudain. Rey se recula vivement, rougissant de honte alors que son père lui accordait un sourire tendre. Il la contourna ensuite pour rejoindre le salon, son journal toujours dans sa main droite, déterminé à trouver la paix dans une autre pièce. Mais son épouse n’était pas de cet avis, et elle lui emboîta le pas en reprenant la parole, ignorant sa fille.

\- Vous savez bien que je ne peux me rendre là bas avec Rey si vous n’y allez pas.

L’homme soupira, marchant d’un pas lent jusqu’à son fauteuil alors que Mrs Kenobi le fixait avec persistance. La jeune femme se tenait en retrait, dans l’encadrement de la porte.

\- Tout cela est inutile ma chère, puisque je l’ai déjà rencontré. Avoua-t-il.

Puis il s’assis lourdement, comme épuisé par cette conversation. Sa femme avait une expression outrée sur le visage, visiblement contrariée par cette information. Rey s’avança doucement, s’installant sur le petit canapé qui faisait face à l’assise de son père.

\- Aurais-je le droit de participer au bal à venir chez Mr Holdo, père ? demanda-t-elle d’une voix douce.

Quittant à nouveau sa lecture, il posa ses iris cobalts sur elle et lui accorda un expression joyeuse, légèrement espiègle, comme s’il attendait avec impatience cette question.

\- Cela n’est-il pas évident ? sourit-il.

Elle se leva aussitôt, accourut pour le prendre dans ses bras avant de disparaître à l’étage, soucieuse de débuter la recherche de sa toilette pour cet événement. Dans le salon, Mrs Kenobi n’avait pas quitté son masque scandalisé, ses pupilles rivées sur son époux.

\- Pourquoi ne rien m’avoir dit, mon ami ?

\- Car madame, je prends depuis vingt années plaisir à vous déstabiliser ! plaisanta-t-il.

Puis il se mis à rire, amusé de voir son épouse monter à son tour, criant dans les escaliers que Rey se devait d’obtenir son accord sur la tenue qu’elle porterait. Au dehors, le soleil venait de se coucher, et Mr Kenobi se fit la réflexion que cette saison serait loin d’être reposante, pour lui, comme pour sa fille.


	2. Rencontre

Le bal était merveilleux, jamais Rey n’avait vu autant de bonnes gens s’amuser. Mrs Holdo avait fait décorer l’intégralité de la salle d’une façon si subtile et raffinée que la jeune brune avait eut l’impression de découvrir un nouveau royaume. De son coté, la brunette avait choisi sa tenue avec le plus grand soin : une longue robe bleue indigo agrémentée d’une fine dentelle au niveau du col et des manches. Elle arborait un collier de perles simple, mais qui mettait sa gorge en valeur et rehaussait son port de tête. Ses traits avaient été maquillés délicatement afin de conserver son naturel et le rose de ses joues. Elle avait coiffé ses longs cheveux en une coiffure appropriée pour l’occasion, ornée de quelques perles.

Avec un sourire ravissant aux lèvres, elle dansait joyeusement aux cotés de ses amies, Rose et Paige, filles des hôtes de cette belle soirée. Elles étaient bien certainement les seules à ne pas attendre avec impatiente l’arrivée de Mr Dameron, qui semblait pourtant être l’évènement le plus espéré de cette réception. Regagnant les bancs, Rey se pencha vers Paige pour lui glisser, en riant :

\- Je suis presque certaine que vous aurez tous les hommes à vos pied avant la fin de ce bal !

\- Tous ? N’est-ce pas démesuré ?

\- Il est si facile de lire dans leurs pensées, ils n’ont d’yeux que pour vous !

\- Un jour Rey, l’un d’eux saura accrocher votre regard et il vous faudra alors apprendre à tenir votre langue !

La brune échangea un regard avec Rose avant qu’elles ne se mettent à rire, rapidement rejointes dans cet éclat joyeux par Paige. Finalement, lorsque le contingent de Prime Order Park fit son entrée dans la salle du bal, il ne comptait pas seulement Mr. Dameron, mais également un autre jeune homme. La musique diminua avant de s’éteindre dans les murmures de l’assemblée. On arrêta de danser, et on se tourna vers les nouveaux venus pour les détailler avec attention.

Mr. Dameron plaisait dès l’abord par un physique très agréable, une allure distinguée, un air avenant et des manières pleines d’aisance et de naturel. Il avait l’élégance de ces jeunes gens souriantes et bien élevées dont la fortune n’avait pas encore altéré les pensées. Mais la haute taille, la belle physionomie, le grand air de son ami, dont Rey ignorait encore le nom, aidés de la rumeur qu’il possédait dix mille livres de rente, attirèrent bientôt sur celui-ci l’attention de toute la salle. Le sexe fort le jugea très bel homme, et ce malgré son expression froide et la balafre qui descendait de son front au bas de son menton. Les dames affirmèrent qu’il était beaucoup plus intrigant que Mr. Dameron, et, pendant ce moment de la soirée, on le considéra avec la plus vive admiration.

\- Qui est cet homme à la droite de Mr Dameron ? chuchota-t-elle à Rose.

\- C’est son plus vieil ami, Mr Solo.

\- Ciel, qu’il a l’air triste et ennuyeux. Se moqua-t-elle à voix basses.

\- Peut-être, mais c’est l’un des meilleur partis d’Angleterre !

\- Le plus renfrogné aussi.

Les deux jeunes femmes rire doucement, indifférentes aux regards mécontents posés sur elles alors que les nouveaux arrivant avançaient au travers de la foule silencieuse. Mr Solo portait un costume sombre dont le col haut le rendait plus imposant qu’il ne l’était déjà. Pourtant, dans sa droiture et son allure exemplaire, ses yeux furent soudain interpellés par une jeune femme à la tenue indigo qui s’inclinait avec respect devant son ami et lui. Puis elle se redressa et leurs regards se croisèrent l’espace d’un instant avant qu’il ne détourne vivement la tête. Le rouge monta aux joues de Rey qui, dans l’espoir de cacher son trouble, échangea un dernier rire espiègle avec Rose.

Enfin la musique reprit, et chacun retourna à sa danse. On observa longuement les deux gentils hommes qui avaient suscité tant d’émois et on s’accorda bientôt à dire que Mr Solo, malgré son allure et sa fortune, semblait être une âme austère. Rey ne prêta pas attention aux messe-basses et à peine la gigue fut elle terminée que sa mère se présentait devant les trois jeunes femmes.

\- Suivez-moi mesdemoiselles, il est temps de faire la rencontre de ces beaux messieurs !

La brunette soupira, mais elle inspira profondément pour se donner de la contenance et suivit Mrs Kenobi à travers les convives pour rejoindre son père, Mr et Mrs Holdo, ainsi que les deux invités d’honneur. Mr Holdo entama joyeusement les présentations.

\- Mr Dameron, voici mes filles, Paige et Rose. Mrs Kenobi et sa fille, Miss Rey Kenobi.

\- Nous sommes enchantées monsieur !

Rey se sentait mal à l’aise, ce qui expliquait surement pourquoi ses joues rosirent de nouveau. Mr Dameron fut cependant un homme charmant, et dans un grand sourire, les salua à son tour. La brune remarqua aussitôt que son regard ne quittait pas le fille aînée de Mr Holdo. Ce dernier repris la parole :

\- Et voici Mr Solo de l’Organa, dans le Derbyshire.

Nouvelle inclination polie, néanmoins, contrairement à son ami, il garda le silence, méprisant sans gêne ses vis-à-vis. Rey le trouva déplaisant mais se garda de le trouver grossier, lui accordant le bénéfice du doute en plaçant ce silence sur le compte de la timidité. S’éloignant quelque peu, le groupe de jeune gens se mis à discuter. Paige écoutait avec attention les dires de Mr Dameron, comme s’il lui avait compté une histoire formidable. Rose retourna bien vite à la danse, suivit peu de temps après par sa sœur et Mr Dameron. Rey se retrouva donc seule en compagnie de l’imposant Mr Solo qui, les mains croisées dans le dos, semblait ignorer sa présence. Regardant ses amies sur la piste, un sourire étira les lèvres de la jeune femme. L’interêt de Mr Dameron pour la fille aînée de Mr Holo était incontestable. Heureuse de constater cela, elle se tourna vers le grand brun et lui demanda gaiement :

\- Dansez-vous, Mr Solo ?

\- Pas sans une cavalière digne d’intérêt. Répondit-il froidement.

Le sourire de la jeune femme se fana aussitôt, et elle éprouva alors un profond dégoût pour l’être antipathique qui venait de lui parler si cruellement. Elle s’écarta rapidement de lui pour rejoindre sa mère de l’autre coté de la pièce. En la voyant arriver si vite, Mrs Kenobi s’inquiéta.

\- Voyons mon enfant, que se passe-t-il ? Vous êtes toute pâle ?

Elle n’eut pas le temps de répondre que Rose la rejoignait, l’attrapant par la main pour l’emmener dans un petit recoin de la pièce, loin du tumulte de la fête. Rey lui expliqua calmement sa mésaventure et son amie fut choquée de la réponse de Mr Solo. On s’aperçut bientôt qu’il était fier, qu’il regardait tout le monde de haut et ne daignait pas exprimer la moindre satisfaction ou sympathie. Son immense propriété du Derbyshire ne put empêcher qu’on le déclarât antipathique et tout le contraire de son ami, qui fit danser Paige pendant plusieurs danses encore. Dans leur cachette, les deux amies observaient le reste des convives et se moquaient gentiment d’eux en partageant des anecdotes sur ceux qu’elles connaissaient. Elles entendirent bientôt Mr Dameron se rapprocher et tendirent l’oreille sur ce qu’il avait à confier à Mr Solo.

\- Allons, Solo, venez danser. Je suis agacé de vous voir vous promener seul. Faites comme tout le monde et dansez.

\- Non, merci ! La danse est pour moi sans charmes à moins que je ne connaisse particulièrement une danseuse. Je n’y prendrais aucun plaisir dans une réunion de ce genre.

\- Pourtant je n’ai jamais vu autant de jolies jeunes filles !

\- Vous dansez avec la plus belle personne de cette assemblée. Soupira-t-il d’un ton las.

\- C’est la plus charmante créature que j’aie jamais rencontrée ; mais il y a une de ses amies qui est aussi fort agréable.

Rey échangea un rire discret avec Rose, écoutant à présent avec attention la réponse de Mr Solo.

\- Tout à fait passable je dirais. Mais pas assez jolie pour me décider à l’inviter. Retournez vite à votre souriante partenaire, vous perdez votre temps avec moi.

Le ton avait été froid, cassant, et la jeune brune se sentit encore plus humiliée que lorsqu’il avait refusé de l’accompagner sur la piste de danse. Aucun doute à présent que son air hautain n’avait rien à voir avec une quelconque timidité.

\- Rassurez-vous Rey, lui sourit Rose, s’il vous appréciait vous auriez été contrainte de converser avec lui pour le reste de la soirée.

Cette remarque illumina de nouveau le visage doux de la brune, qui ajouta :

\- Jamais de ma vie je ne danserai avec Mr Solo. Et ce n’est pas son domaine dans le Derbyshire qui me fera changer d’opinion !

Elles rirent de nouveau avant de partir en courant pour rejoindre la foule. Rose fut rapidement invitée à danser et d’un pas mesuré, Rey rejoignit sa mère qui se trouvait en grande discussion avec Mr Kenobi, Mr Dameron, et l'orgueilleux Mr Solo. Paige de son coté était toujours au centre de l’attention, merveilleuse cavalière pour la majorité de ces messieurs.

\- Je dois avouer qu’il s’agit de l’une des meilleures réceptions à laquelle il m’est été donné d’assister ! dit Mr Dameron.

\- Oh, Mr Dameron ! s’exclama sa mère. Il faut dire que Paige est une excellente danseuse !

\- Oui, et sa sœur, Rose, est une jeune fille fort amusante ! ajouta-t-il à l’intention de Rey.

\- Oh oui, je l’aime énormément ! sourit-elle.

\- Quelle dommage qu’elle soit si peu jolie… soupira sa mère.

Rey se retourna vers elle, heurtée et indisposée par cette affirmation. Pourquoi disait-elle cela ? Mr Dameron afficha une mine surprise tandis que son acolyte se contentait de rehausser un sourcil, jugeant ouvertement Mrs Kenobi.

\- Maman ! s’indigna la brunette.

\- Rey ne le reconnaîtra jamais, mais c’est elle la plus jolie !

\- Maman, je vous en pris ! tenta-t-elle

Mais sa mère ne l’écouta en rien et parti dans un récit que la jeune femme aurait largement préféré passer sous silence.

\- Elle n’avait pas encore 14 ans lorsqu’un colonel se pris d’amour pour elle. Je m’attendais à une demande en mariage, mais il n’en fit rien, se contentant de lui envoyer des poèmes qui…

\- Et ainsi se termine cette histoire ! la coupa-t-elle. Qui peut bien penser que la poésie soit si importante en amour ?

\- Je fais partie de ce qui avance que la poésie nourrit l’amour.

Le ton sec de Mr Solo rappela vers lui tous les regards du petit groupe. Rey le jaugea sans aucune gêne, préparant avec soin sa réponse.

\- Un amour profond peut-être, mais si on s'intéresse à une vague inclination, je pense que n’importe quelle autre activité peut en avoir raison.

Il fronça les sourcils, intrigué, avant de lui demander :

\- Que préconisez-vous alors ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres de la brune qui lui répondit d’un air sûr, relevant le menton pour prouver à son vis-à-vis qu’il ne l'impressionnait guère.

\- La danse. Et ce même si votre cavalière vous semble tout juste passable.

Le teint du jeune homme devint soudain plus pale, et jamais de sa vie Rey n’avait été aussi fière de sa répartie. Après une révérence polie, elle quitta le petit groupe, consciente du regard sombre de Mr Solo dans son dos. Peut-être n’était-elle plus si dénuée d’intérêt en fin de compte.


	3. Invitation

Pour le reste de la soirée, Rey avait fait de son mieux pour ne plus avoir le moindre commerce avec Mr Solo, se rassurant de son impertinence en se disant qu’elle ne le reverrait probablement jamais. Sur le chemin du retour, sa mère compta avec entrain les moindres faits et gestes de leur voisinage, commentant avec intérêt l’inclination naissante de Mr Dameron pour l’ainée des filles Holdo. Puis, elle s’emporta soudain en abordant le cas de Mr Solo, bien qu’elle ignorât encore l’affront qu’il avait fait à sa fille unique.

\- Je vous assure, conclut-elle, qu’on ne perd pas grand-chose à ne pas être apprécié par ce monsieur ! C’est un homme désagréable qui ne mérite pas qu’on cherche à lui plaire et à lui faire la conversation. Hautain et dédaigneux, il se promenait de droite à gauche dans la salle avec l’air de se croire un personnage extraordinaire. Non, en vérité, je ne puis pas le sentir.

Ce sentiment était partagé par le reste de la petite famille, et pour une fois, Rey fut entièrement de l’avis de Mrs Kenobi. Il y avait chez ce personnage à la stature imposante et aux cheveux ébènes une condescendance insoutenable. La jeune femme en rêva d’ailleurs cette nuit-là, dans un songe sombre et brumeux. Elle le voyait, la surplombant, une épée dans la main gauche, la seconde tendue vers elle.

\- Rejoignez-moi… murmurait-il.

Rey se réveilla en sursaut, une sueur froide collant le fin tissu de sa chemise de nuit à sa peau, comme si elle avait été fiévreuse. Le lendemain, après en avoir demandé l’autorisation à son père, elle quitta la demeure familiale pour retrouver Rose et Paige autour d’une tasse de thé. Bien vite, les politesses firent place à des conversations autour des gentils hommes de la veille. Paige qui, jusque-là, avait mis beaucoup de réserve dans ses louanges sur Mr. Dameron, laissa voir à sa sœur et à son amie la sympathie qu’il lui inspirait.

\- Il a toutes les qualités qu’on apprécie chez un jeune homme, dit-elle. Il est plein de sens et de bonne humeur.

\- Et il est riche et beau garçon, ce qui ne gâte rien ! ajouta Rose.

\- J’ai été touchée qu’il me choisisse si souvent comme cavalière.

\- Moi, je n’en ai pas été surprise. Sourit Rey. C’était très naturel en vérité. Cela dit, il est certainement très agréable et je vous autorise à lui accorder votre sympathie. Vous l’avez donnée à bien d’autres qui étaient plus stupides.

\- Miss Kenobi ! s’étonna Paige.

Rose échangea un rire avec Rey, bientôt rejointe par Paige qui était, en vérité, plus amusée par cette remarque que réellement choquée. Puis, après une gorgée de thé, la cadette des Holdo reprit :

\- La vérité c’est que vous jugez tout le monde avec trop de bienveillance : vous ne voyez jamais de défaut à personne. De ma vie, je ne vous ai entendue critiquer qui que ce soit.

\- Il est vrai que tout le monde est bon et agréable à vos yeux. Renchérit Rey.

\- Tout le monde sauf ce Mr Solo. Intervint Paige.

A ce simple nom, la brunette fit une légère grimace. Elle ne fut cependant nullement blessée que Rose ait confié à sa sœur les propos de ce vil personnage.

\- Dire qu’il a osé parler de vous en ces termes ! ajouta Miss Holdo.

\- Ah, Mr Solo… soupira Rey. Je lui pardonnerai volontiers son orgueil s’il ne m’avait pas offensée de la sorte.

\- Qu’importe Rey, il y a peu de chances que vous dussiez le voir de nouveau.

Rose avait dit cela d’une voix douce, posant sa main sur l’avant-bras de son amie avec tendresse. Le sujet changea pour le reste de l’après-midi, et vers la fin de la journée, Rey pris congés des deux jeunes femmes pour regagner sa maison. Cependant, au moment de quitter les lieux, une missive fut apportée à Paige. Sous les regards intrigués de sa sœur et de Miss Kenobi, elle déplia le petit papier pour lire avec attention le contenu de la lettre. Cette dernière arrivait de Prime Order Park et avait été écrite avec le plus grand soin. Les joues de Miss Holdo prirent une jolie teinte rosée alors qu’elle arpentait de ses yeux les lignes de la missive.

\- C’est une invitation à dîner ! s’exclama-t-elle soudain.

Des petits cris de joie suivirent avant que la jeune femme ne parte presque en courant pour annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents. Dans le grand hall, Rose et Rey échangèrent un regard complice avant que la brunette ne quitte finalement les lieux. Elle était réellement heureuse de la tournure que prenait les événements pour Paige. Elle qui était à la fois si belle, si douce et si courageuse. Elle fut soudain fort aise de partager une amitié si forte avec les deux filles Holdo. Il était certain que sans elles, Rey serait probablement à vagabonder dans le parc familial sans jamais chercher à découvrir la société. De retour chez elle, elle annonça la nouvelle à sa mère, qui, malgré une mine réjouie par la nouvelle, ne put s’empêcher d’ajouter qu’elle aurait préféré que ce soit Rey qui soit au centre de l’attention. Durant le souper, on en apprit encore davantage sur Mr Dameron, et ce grâce à la curiosité sans retenue de Mrs Kenobi, au grand désespoir de son époux qui aurait apprécié de dîner en paix.

Mr. Dameron avait hérité d’environ cent cinquante mille livres de son père. Celui-ci qui souhaitait acheter un domaine n’avait pas vécu assez longtemps pour exécuter son projet, léguant à son fils cette ambition. Bien qu’il n’eût fait que louer Prime Order Park, il se tenait disposé à y inviter sa sœur cadette, Miss Dameron, qui, disait-on, était entièrement encline à considérer la demeure de son frère comme la sienne. Il y avait à peine quatre ans que Mr. Dameron avait atteint sa majorité, lorsque, par un effet du hasard, il avait entendu parler du domaine de Prime Order Park. Il était allé le visiter, l’avait parcouru en moins d'une heure, et, le domaine lui plaisant entièrement, s’était décidé à le louer sur-le-champ.

En dépit d’une grande opposition de caractères, Dameron et Solo étaient unis par une solide et profonde amitié. Solo aimait Dameron pour sa nature confiante et docile, deux dispositions pourtant si éloignées de son propre caractère. Dameron, de son côté, avait la plus grande confiance dans l’amitié de Solo et la plus haute opinion de son jugement et de ses conseils. Malgré ce lien entre les deux hommes, Solo était hautain, distant, d’une courtoisie froide et décourageante. Si Dameron se retrouvait souvent entouré d’une excellente compagnie, les manières de Solo n’inspiraient que trop souvent de l’éloignement.

Pendant ce long récit, Rey garda le silence, acquiesçant de temps à autre aux propos de sa mère, mais échangeant le plus souvent des regards amusés avec son père. Puis on retira le couvert, et la jeune femme regagna sa chambre, non sans avoir choisit le livre qui lui tiendrait compagnie ce soir. Elle dormit cette nuit là d’un sommeil sans rêve, pensant dans ses derniers instants de conscience à l’invitation qu’avait reçue Paige.


	4. Inquiétude

La pluie tombait en abondance sur les terres de la région, recouvrant les grandes vitres de la demeure d’un voile floue qui empêchait de profiter de l’extérieur. Rey en était là de ses pensées lorsque Rose passa le pas de la porte, ignorant la femme de chambre qui était sur le point de l’annoncer. La brune quitta son assise pour venir lui apporter de quoi se sécher les cheveux alors que son amie reprenait son souffle. Elle semblait avoir courut depuis sa demeure jusqu’ici.

\- Et bien Rose, que vous arrive-t-il ? s’enquit-elle.

\- Vous ne croirez pas ce que je vais vous dire. Ma mère a refusé d’accorder le cabriolet à Paige, ma pauvre sœur a dut se rendre à cheval jusqu’à Prime Order Park par ce temps !

Rey en fut confuse. Une telle décision venant de sa mère ne l’aurait nullement étonnée, mais de la part de Mrs Holdo, c’était pour le moins déconcertant. Elle amena son ami à s’assoir sur le petit sofa du salon, leurs mains jointes, écoutant avec attention ce que Rose avait à lui confier. Elle était profondément inquiète pour sa sœur qui, au court de ce dîner, devait rencontrer Miss Dameron. Elle craignait que l’orage effraie le cheval et que la pauvre Paige se retrouve blessée. N’ayant pu se résoudre a attendre patiemment chez elle, elle avait décidé de venir partager le reste de cette journée avec Rey afin d’occuper son esprit.

On sortit donc différent travaux de couture, quelques jeux et un livre afin de passer le temps. Les deux jeunes femmes, même dans le silence, partageait un moment de calme fort agréable malgré la tempête qui tonnait au dehors. Mrs Kenobi avait quitté les lieux tôt dans la journée pour rejoindre sa sœur, Mrs D’acy, qui habitait le charmant village de Ladro. Ce dernier n’était qu’à un mille de leur demeure, distance commode pour Rey et pour sa mère qui, une ou deux fois par semaine, éprouvaient l’envie d’aller présenter leurs devoirs à Mrs D’acy ainsi qu’à la modiste qui lui faisait face de l’autre côté de la rue.

Cependant, aujourd’hui avait échappé à cette envie, ce qui expliquait pourquoi Rey avait été en mesure d’acceuillir Rose par ce terrible temps. La journée passa rapidement, et avec approbation de Mr Kenobi, on invita la jeune demoiselle Holdo à rester dîner. Mrs Kenobi avait fait parvenir une missive à son époux afin de lui apprendre qu’elle ne rentrerait pas avant le matin suivant, la route entravée par les averses orageuses. On prévint également Mr Holdo de l’absence de sa fille cadette afin qu’elle puisse demeurer a l’habrit pour le reste de la nuit. On prépara une chambre d’amie et , comme elles le faisaient depuis l’enfance, les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à discuter dans le grand lit de celle-ci.

\- Pensez-vous que Mr Solo était présent au dîner de ce soir ? demanda Rose.

\- Je ne saurais le dire. Néanmoins, son amitié pour Mr Dameron est si sincère parait-il, que cela ne m’étonnerait pas. Soupira l’autre.

\- J’avoue avoir beaucoup de mal à le juger, il semble si fermé, si méprisant. Je m’interroge également de l’origine de sa blessure au visage.

\- Seriez-vous intriguée par Mr Solo ? se moqua gentiment Rey.

Les deux amies se mirent à rire comme des enfants, se taquinant avec tendresse. Toutefois, une fois l’amusement passé, on revint bien vite sur le sujet de l’intrigant Mr Solo.

\- Pensez-vous qu’il soit un homme mauvais ?

\- Je pense que c’est un être pétri d’orgueil ayant si longtemps vécu dans son domaine d’Organa qu’il en a oublié la valeur des choses. Affirma Rey.

\- Plus je repense à cette soirée et plus je le trouve triste et solitaire, malgré son ami Dameron.

La brune était bien loin de cette conclusion compatissante. Pour elle, Mr. Solo était seulement quelqu’un qui ne cherchait jamais à se rendre agréable et qui ne l’avait pas jugée assez jolie pour la faire danser ou ne serait-ce que pour converser avec elle. Elle avait été blessée dans son orgueil alors que lui regardait de haut tous ceux qui croisaient son chemin. Elle se demanda à quoi avait pu ressembler son enfance pour qu’il devienne ainsi, quels événements avaient bien pu faire de lui un être froid n’ayant de commerce avec personne. Elle s’interrogea sur la raison de cet air toujours si renfrogné, sur ces grands yeux sombres dont elle avait senti le regard brûlant dans son dos après l’avoir provoqué au bal. Quel dommage qu’un caractère si exécrable rendait ce si beau visage déplaisant. Le rouge lui monta aux joues à cette simple idée.

\- A quoi pensez-vous donc ? la taquina Rose, découvrant ses pommette rosée.

\- Rien de très pertinent.

\- Allons, confiez-vous, je ne vous jugerai en rien.

Rey hésita un moment, replaçant une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, se mordant la lèvre inférieure avant de choisir de répondre aux interrogations de son amie.

\- Je me faisais la réflexion que Mr Solo, malgré sa mine sombre et sa blessure, conservait un bien jolie visage.

\- Miss Kenobi ! s’exclama Rose, un immense sourire sur le visage.

\- Ne nous emportons en rien, cette pensée n’était qu’un avis de passage.

\- Peut-être, mais je crois bien que c’est la première fois que je vous entends parler de la sorte d’un jeune homme.

\- Peut-être a-t-il un cousin aimable qui partage ses traits ! plaisanta-t-elle.

On divergea enfin de ce sujet pour aborder la venue imminente dans le voisinage d’un régiment de la milice. Il devait cantonner tout l’hiver dans la région et Ladro avait été désigné comme quartier général. Du coup, elles ne parlèrent plus que des officiers, et la grande fortune de Mr. Dameron dont l’idée seule faisait vibrer l’imagination de la mère de Rey n’était rien pour elles, comparée à l’uniforme rouge d’un sous-lieutenant. Elles laissèrent de coté Mr Solo, et oublièrent même la pluie et la pauvre Paige qui avait du être trempée jusqu’aux os par la tempête.

Le lendemain, alors que les deux jeunes femmes partageaient un déjeuner en compagnie de Mrs Kenobi, rentrée depuis peu, on fit apporter une lettre à l’intention de Rey. C’ était l’écriture de Paige. Sa sœur n’était pas sans inquiétude à son sujet, mais la mère de Rey était enchantée, se félicitant de l’idée qu’elle avait glissée à Mrs Holdo. Rey aurait dut se douter que Mrs Kenobi n’était pas innocente dans cette histoire de cheval et d’averse. La pluie avait continué toute la soirée sans arrêt : certainement, Paige n’avait pas pu revenir chez elle.

\- J’ai eu là vraiment une excellente idée, dit Mrs. Kenobi à plusieurs reprises, comme si c’était elle-même qui commandait à la pluie.

Rey l’ignora, ouvrant rapidement la lettre. Rose la fixait, inquiète et s’attendant à une mauvaise nouvelle. La brune entreprit donc de lire à voix haute le contenu de la missive.

\- " _Ma chère Rey, je me sens très souffrante ce matin, du fait, je suppose, d’avoir été trempée jusqu’aux os hier. Mes aimables amies ne veulent pas entendre parler de mon retour à la maison avant que je ne sois mieux. Aussi ne vous alarmez pas. Je n’ai rien de sérieux, simplement un mal de gorge accompagné de migraines. Je prends la liberté de vous l’apprendre pour ne pas inquiéter ma sœur outre mesure._ "

Mrs Kenobi émis un petit rire satisfait en se servant une tranche de pain alors que la plus jeune des filles Holdo semblait réellement angoissée. Rey connaissait la santé fragile de son amie, d’où l’importance pour Paige qu’elle ne cherche pas à venir la voir. Elle s’emporta soudain contre sa mère qui affichait toujours ce petit air horripilant.

\- C’était folie que d’y aller !

Mr Kenobi entra a cet instant dans la pièce et, dans un sourire à sa femme, il dit :

\- Si Paige nous quitte, vous vous rassurerez en vous disant que c’était en courant après Mr Dameron.

La mère de Rey émi à nouveau ce petit rire insupportable qui mis Rose encore plus mal à l’aise et fit monter d’un cran l’agacement de sa fille.

\- Allons, mon ami ! Je suis sans crainte. Personne n’est jamais mort d’un simple rhume.

\- Non, mais elle pourrait mourir de honte d’avoir une amie telle que vous.

Le ton de Rey avait été tranchant et eut le mérite de retirait le sourire du visage de sa mère, qui fronça légèrement les sourcils à cette affirmation. La brunette se leva aussitôt avant d’annoncer d’un ton sans appel qu’elle se rendrait à Prime Order Park après avoir raccompagné Rose. Les deux amies quittèrent la pièce d’un même pas, et dans son inquiétude, la cadette Holdo oublia même de saluer Mr et Mrs Kenobi.


	5. Maladie

Comme la voiture n’était pas disponible et que la jeune fille ne montait pas à cheval, Rey n’avait d’autre alternative que d’y aller à pied. Elle ignora volontairement les recommandations de sa mère qui assurait qu’en marchant dans une boue pareille elle ne serait nullement présentable.

\- Je le serais suffisamment pour Paige ! assura-t-elle.

Elle promit ensuite à son père qu’elle serait de retour pour le dîner, puis, après avoir raccompagné Rose jusqu’à la moitié du chemin, elle se mis en marche vers Prime Order Park, qui se trouvait à trois milles de là. Quiconque aurait observé la scène aurait pu la voir, dans son impatience d’arriver, aller à travers champs, franchir les clôtures, sauter les flaques d’eau, pour se trouver enfin devant la maison, les jambes lasses, les bas crottés, et les joues enflammées par l’exercice. Elle fut introduite dans la salle à manger où Mr Solo et la sœur cadette de Mr Dameron se trouvaient. Son apparition causa une vive surprise. Que seule, à cette heure matinale, elle eût fait trois milles dans une boue pareille, Miss Dameron n’en revenait pas et, dans son étonnement, Rey sentit nettement de la désapprobation et du jugement. Elle lui fit toutefois un accueil très poli. De son coté, Mr Solo s’était levé brusquement pour la saluer, comme si elle avait été une dame renommée. Il la fixait intensément et la jeune femme s’en sentit légèrement troublée.

\- Je viens prendre des nouvelles de mon amie, Miss Holdo. Précisa-t-elle.

\- Elle se repose à l’étage. Lui répondit aussitôt Mr Solo.

Cette voix grave réveilla en elle un sentiment étrange, si confus qu’elle ne pu savoir s’il s’agissait d’un intérêt ou d’un agacement. Elle le remercia, échangea un dernier regard avec lui avant de le saluer, lui et la jeune femme qui lui tenait compagnie. Rey se fit conduire auprès de Paige. Cette dernière, qui, par crainte d’alarmer les siens et de rendre Rose malade, n’avait pas osé réclamer une visite, fut ravie de la voir entrer dans la pièce. Son état ne lui permettait pas de parler beaucoup et, une fois que le domestique les eut laissées ensemble, elle se borna à exprimer sa reconnaissance pour l’extrême bonté qu’on lui témoignait. Le médecin, arrivant à ce moment, examina la malade et déclara comme on s’y attendait qu’elle avait attrapé un gros rhume qui demandait à être soigné sérieusement. Il lui conseilla de se reposer le plus possible et promit de lui envoyer quelques potions pour l’aider dans son rétablissement. Paige obéit docilement car les symptômes de fièvre augmentaient ainsi que les maux de tête et les quintes de toux douloureuses.

\- Je suis tellement gênée. Soupira-t-elle. Tout le monde est si aimable avec moi.

\- Allons, ne vous tourmentez pas. Je ne sais qui de Dameron ou de votre mère est le plus heureux de vous savoir ici !

\- Merci d’être venue, Rey, cela me touche énormément.

La jeune femme, assise sur le bord du lit, caressait tendrement les cheveux de son amie. Certaines mèches étaient collées à son front et à ses tempes par la fièvre, mais elle souriait, réellement heureuse de ne plus se trouver seule dans cette grande chambre. Rey entreprit de lui faire la lecture et s’installa, ouvrage en main, sur une petite chaise adjacente. Sa voix était claire et rassurante, si bien que Paige tomba bien vite dans un profond sommeil. Durant son repos, Mr Dameron entra dans la pièce afin de s’enquérir à voix basse de l’état de son invitée.

\- Elle a besoin de repos. Répondit Rey. Merci de prendre soin d’elle avec tant de diligence.

\- C’est un réel plaisir. Sourit-il.

Puis, prenant conscience de sa réponse, il parut réfléchir, sous le regard amusé de Miss Kenobi avant de reprendre la parole en bafouillant :

\- Bien évidement je ne me réjouis pas de son état de santé, simplement de la savoir en sécurité… ici… enfin… euh…

Rey acquiesça, plus heureuse de le voir si charmé par Paige que de son manque d’éloquence. Quand l’horloge sonna quatre heures, Rey, bien à contrecœur, annonça son intention de repartir à Miss Holdo, qui se réveilla péniblement de sa sieste. Mr Dameron lui offrit de la faire reconduire en voiture, mais Paige témoigna une telle contrariété à la pensée de voir sa si chère amie la quitter que leur hôte se vit obligé de transformer l’offre du cabriolet en une invitation à demeurer à Prime Order Park. Après s’être accordé avec son amie de la necessité d’envoyer une lettre à Rose et à Mr Kenobi, Rey accepta avec beaucoup de reconnaissance. Un domestique fut donc envoyé à sa deumeurre pour mettre sa famille au courant et transmettre la missive à celle de Paige. On s’assura également de leurs rapporter le supplément de linge et de vêtements dont elles auraient besoin dans les jours à venir.

À six heures et demie, on annonçait à Rey, à nouveau plongée dans sa lecture, que le dîner était servi. Quand elle entra dans la salle à manger, elle fut assaillie de questions parmi lesquelles elle eut le plaisir de noter la sollicitude toute spéciale exprimée par Mr. Dameron, qui avait pourtant passé un certain temps de cette après-midi en sa compagnie et celle de Paige. Comme elle répondait que l’état de cette dernière ne s’améliorait pas, Miss Dameron répéta trois ou quatre fois qu’elle en était désolée, qu’un mauvais rhume est une chose bien désagréable et qu’elle-même avait horreur d’être malade. Après quoi, elle s’occupa bien vite d’autre chose, laissant à penser que Paige ne comptait pas beaucoup pour elle. Cette indifférence réveilla un sentiment de méfiance chez Rey, qui se sentit bien vite mal à l’aise dans cette ambiance luxueuse. Mr Solo garda le silence tout au long du repas, accordant de temps à autre une œillade en direction de Miss Kenobi, qu’il s’empressait de dissimuler si tôt qu’elle le surprenait à la regarder. Rey remarqua d’ailleurs que la jeune Miss Dameron n’avait d’yeux que pour le bon ami de son frère et semblait fort mécontente de le voir ainsi poser ses iris sur la jolie brune. Le dîner terminé, elle quitta la table afin de pouvoir remonter auprès de Paige. Elle avait à peine quitté la salle à manger qu’elle entendit la voix moqueuse de Miss Dameron prendre la parole afin de faire son procès.

\- Seigneur, elle manque tellement de savoir vivre, s’en est affligeant. Ses manières, sont si déplaisantes ! Et puis, elle est dépourvue de conversation et n’a pour elle ni élégance, ni beauté.

Le cœur de Rey se gonfla de colère, alors qu’elle écoutait en silence ce que ses hôtes avaient à dire à son sujet. La jeune femme prétentieuse poursuit :

\- Il faut lui reconnaître une qualité, celle d’être une excellente marcheuse. Je n’oublierai jamais son arrivée, ce matin ; son aspect était répugnant ! Courir ainsi la campagne pour une amie enrhumée ! Et ses cheveux tout ébouriffés ! Et son jupon ! Avez-vous vu son jupon ? Il avait bien un demi-pied de boue que sa robe n’arrivait …

\- Votre description est peut-être très exacte, Tallie, bien que j’en doute, dit Dameron, mais rien de tout cela ne m’a frappé. Miss Rey Kenobi m’a paru tout à fait à son avantage quand je l’ai vu cette après-midi, et je n’ai pas remarqué son jupon boueux.

Rey fut rassurée que l’on prenne enfin sa défense, et elle fut d’autant plus heureuse que cela vienne de Dameron, confirmant ainsi qu’il était un gentil homme honnête et bienveillant. Mais le commentaire de son frère n’arrêta en rien le venin de Tallie.

\- Vous, Mr. Solo, vous l’avez remarqué, j’en suis sûre ! Vous ne toléreriez pas d’une femme qu’elle s’exhibe dans une telle tenue. Faire ainsi je ne sais combien de milles dans la boue, toute seule ! À mon avis, cela dénote un abominable esprit d’indépendance des plus campagnards.

Solo garda le silence, et une fois encore, ce fut Mr Dameron qui vint au secours de son honneur, s’opposant de nouveau à sa sœur.

\- Détrompez-vous, pour moi il s’agit là d’une merveilleuse preuve d’amitié. Je suis au regret de constater, Tallie, que vous me laisseriez seul si la maladie me prenait.

\- Cela est bien différent, vous êtes mon frère Poe. Qui pourrait reconnaître à Miss Kenobi un autre atout que son dévouement amical ?

\- Elle a de très beaux yeux.

Rey retint son souffle, surprise de la voix qui venait de prononcer cela avec tant d’assurance. Un long silence suivit l’intervention de Mr Solo qui, pour la première fois de cette soirée, avait daigné prendre là parole, Et ce pour la défendre qui plus est. Rougissante, et ne souhaitant pas en entendre davantage, Rey rejoignit la chambre où se trouvait Paige. Cette dernière souffrait toujours beaucoup et son amie ne voulait pas la quitter, lui donnant de quoi s’hydrater ou lui faisant la lecture. Cependant, tard dans la soirée, ayant eu le soulagement de la voir s’endormir, elle se dit qu’il serait plus correct, sinon plus agréable, de descendre un moment. Dans un coin de la pièce, Dameron et sa sœur jouaient aux cartes, misant de hautes sommes d’argents. Ils lui proposèrent de se joindre à eux, mais elle déclina poliment, prenant place sur l’un des sofas avec un livre entre les mains. De son coté, Mr Solo s’appliquait à rédiger une lettre. Comme Tillie remarquait que Rey lançait par instant des regards à l'ami de son frère, la jeune Dameron se leva pour venir se poster à coté de lui. Puis, d’une voix mielleuse, elle dit :

\- Que vous avez une belle écriture Mr Solo !

L’interpellé quitta sa rédaction pour lui accorder une expression surprise, le tout toujours dans une froideur exemplaire.

\- Vous vous trompez. Soupira-t-il.

Piquée, elle s’éloigna pour retourner à son jeu de carte. Elle garda le silence un certain puis, avide de taquinerie, elle se tourna vers Rey et repris la parole.

\- Préféreriez-vous la lecture aux cartes, Miss Kenobi ? Quel goût singulier !

\- Au contraire, je n’y vois là rien qui déroge à la règle. Lui répondit Rey.

\- De mon coté, je suis ébahi par la patience qu’on les jeunes femmes de notre époque.

On se retourna vers Poe, qui venait de dire cela avec une grande simplicité, visiblement intéressé par le sujet.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? l’interrogea Tallie.

Rey intriguée par la conversation se laissa distraire de sa lecture. Elle posa bientôt son livre et, s’approchant de la table, prit place entre Mr. Dameron et sa sœur pour suivre la partie et la suite de la discussion. Mr Solo, pour sa part, reposa sa plume pour rejoindre ses amis et s’installer en face de Miss Kenobi. Poe répondit à sa sœur :

\- Toutes savent peindre, broder, jouer du piano ; je n’en connais pas une qui ne sache faire tout cela ; jamais je n’ai entendu parler d’une jeune fille sans être aussitôt informé qu’elle était « accomplie ».

Rey lui accorda un sourire amical, voyant dans ces paroles la naïveté et la bienveillance d’une jeune homme de bonne éducation.

\- Certes, mais le terme est attribué trop généreusement. Intervint Mr Solo. Pour ma part je n’en connais pas dans mes relations plus d’une demi-douzaine qui méritent cet adjectif.

\- Je suis tout à fait d’accord. Acquiesça aussitôt Tallie.

La brune releva un regard accusateur vers son vis-à-vis, plongeant dans ses yeux sombres qui semblaient soudain l’analyser avec attention.

\- Alors, observa Rey, c’est que vous faites entrer beaucoup de choses dans l’idée que vous vous formez d’une femme accomplie. Je me demande ce que signifie pour vous ce qualificatif.

Comme on aurait pu s’y attendre, Miss Dameron pris la parole pour répondre à la place de Mr Solo, comme pour prendre sa défense face à l’air provocateur qu’affichait la jeune femme en face de lui.

\- Pour qu’une femme soit accomplie, il faut qu’elle ait une connaissance approfondie de la musique, du chant, de la danse et des langues étrangères. Et un petit quelque chose dans sa démarche.

Rey trouva cela ridiculement prétentieux, car sans nulle doutes, Tallie se considérait largement comme l’une de ces femmes accomplies. La brune soupira, quelque peu exaspérée par ce comportement. Mr Solo ajouta :

\- Il faut également qu’elle cultive son intelligence par de nombreuses lectures. Bien que modérant toutefois son imagination.

Elle le fusilla du regard, prenant cette réplique personnellement. Il ne la connaissait pas et portant il se permettait de la juger. À en croire son air arrogant, elle ne correspondait en rien à cette catégorie. Elle se permit donc de lui répondre sèchement :

\- S’il en est ainsi, je ne suis pas surprise que vous ne connaissiez pas plus d’une demi-douzaine de femmes accomplies. Je m’étonne plutôt que vous en connaissiez autant.

\- Êtes-vous donc si sévère avec votre propre sexe ? s’étonna-t-il.

\- Une telle personne n’existe pas. Sourit-elle, sûr d’elle. Car assurément une telle femme ferait fuir tous ces messieurs.

Le rire sincère de Poe résonna alors dans pièce, réellement amusé par la répartie dont elle faisait preuve face à son ami. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, à nouveau troublé par la façon dont elle lui avait parlé. Fatiguée par sa longue journée et par ces conversations, Rey pris congés après avoir saluer tout le monde. Une fois encore, elle resta près de la porte du salon afin d’entendre ce que l’on dirait à son sujet. Cela ne manqua pas d’arriver.

\- Rey Kenobi, dit miss Dameron dès que la porte fut refermée, est de ces jeunes filles qui cherchent à se faire valoir auprès de l’autre sexe en dénigrant le leur. C’est à mon avis un artifice bien méprisable.

\- Je n’ai vu là qu’un intérêt certain pour me contredire. Soupira Solo.

\- Allons, Ben, ne prenez pas cela trop à cœur. Miss Kenobi n’a fait que répondre à votre propre avis.

Une fois encore, Dameron se plaçait en grand défenseur de la jeune femme. Les conversations changèrent de sujet et Rey regagna la chambre de Paige afin de s’enquérir de son état. Malheureusement, celui-ci avait empiré et elle du se résoudre à redescendre pour demander de l’aide à ses hôtes. Il fut rapidement convenu qu’on irait dès le matin chercher le médecin si la nuit n’apportait aucune amélioration à l’état de Miss Holdo. Dameron avait l’air très inquiet et sa sœur se déclara navrée, ce qui ne l’empêcha pas de vaquer à ses occupations tandis que son frère calmait son anxiété en faisant à la femme de charge mille recommandations pour le bien-être de la malade et de son amie.

Tard dans la nuit, alors que Rey s’était assoupie au chevet de Paige, elle fut réveillée par sa respiration sifflante. Plus inquiète que jamais, elle courut réveiller un domestique qui se chargea d’en informer Mr Dameron. La demeure toute entière fut bientôt debout, et d’un air résolu et contre toute attente, ce fut Mr Solo qui se chargea personnellement d’aller quérir le praticien. Miss Kenobi n’eut pas le temps de l’en remercier que déjà il partait à tout allure chercher son cheval. Dameron lui assura que son ami était fort bon cavalier et qu’il serait bientôt de retour. L’attente fut difficile, mais heureusement le docteur arriva et prodigua des soins consciencieux à l’attention de Miss Holdo. Épuisé, Mr Solo se retira sans avoir put converser de ces événements avec Miss Kenobi.

Rey passa la plus grande partie de la nuit auprès de Paige ; mais le matin elle eut le plaisir de donner de meilleures nouvelles à la domestique venue de bonne heure de la part de Mr. Dameron. Au alentour de huit heures, elle descendit pour partager le petit déjeuné avec ses hôtes et Mr Solo. Ce dernier avait des cernes sombres sous les yeux et paraissait agacé par quelque chose. Rey s’installa à ses cotés, au plus grand désappointement de Tallie, et entreprit de lui faire la conversation, laissant de coté ses préjugés à son sujet.

\- Paige et moi-même vous remercions de votre aide, la nuit passée. Sourit-elle.

\- Je n’ai fait que mon devoir. Répondit-il, toujours aussi froid.

\- Peut-être, mais cela a sans doute permis à mon amie de se rétablir dans les meilleurs conditions.

\- Vous m’en voyez rassuré ! s’exclama soudain Poe.

\- Voilà qui ne me surprend pas de vous, dit Rey.

Elle joua distraitement avec l’un de ses couverts, ignorant les regards à présent braqués sur elle. Elle n’avait pas dit cela comme une provocation, et cependant, Tallie parut largement choquée de cette liberté avec laquelle elle s’exprimait. Avant qu’elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, son frère répondit à Miss Kenobi :

\- Je voudrais voir dans ces mots un compliment, mais je crains qu’il ne soit pas très flatteur d’être compris aussi facilement.

\- Pourquoi donc ? Une âme profonde et compliquée n’est pas nécessairement plus estimable que la vôtre.

Ben Solo lui lança un regard étrange alors qu’elle disait cela, comme s’il y voyait une attaque à son encontre.

\- Me trouvez vous orgueilleux, Miss Kenobi ? demanda-t-il alors.

Elle fut surprise qu’il s’adresse ainsi à elle, lui qui jusqu’alors avait évité de converser trop longuement avec elle. Elle se retourna vers lui, réfléchissant à la réponse qu’elle pourrait lui donner.

\- L'orgueil est-il pour vous un défaut ou une vertu ? l’interrogea-t-elle.

\- Je ne saurais répondre à cette question…avoua-t-il.

\- Parce que vous êtes dénué de défaut sans doute.

Elle ne voulait pas être méchante, surtout après l’aide qu’il lui avait apporté la veille, mais elle avait pour espoir de parvenir à le cerner davantage. Mr Solo la regarda longuement, le visage dur, la mâchoire serrée, déconcerté par cette provocation.

\- Peut-être celui de pardonner difficilement. Quand on perd mon estime, c’est toujours définitif. Dit-il.

\- Voilà un point sur lequel je ne peux guère vous taquiner. Sourit-elle. Je suis quelque peu déçue, moi qui aime tant la taquinerie.

\- Un trait hérité de votre charmante mère. Se moqua Tallie.

Les yeux sombres de Ben se détournèrent de Miss Kenobi pour revenir sur miss Dameron, au grand bonheur de celle-ci, qui cachait mal son amusement face à la pique qu’elle venait de lancer à Rey. Cette dernière retrouva le silence, pressée de quitter cet endroit, et ce en dépit de la sympathie profonde qu’elle éprouvait pour Poe Dameron.


	6. Départ de Prime Order Park

Le rétablissement de Paige fut un réel soulagement. Rey envoya une missive à Mrs Holdo pour la prévenir de la meilleure santé de sa fille et s’attela ensuite à rassembler leurs affaires. Elle espérait pourvoir quitter Prime Order Park d’ici la fin de la journée. Après avoir veillé à ce que Paige fût bien couverte, elle redescendit avec elle au salon. Paige fut accueillie par Tallie avec de grandes démonstrations de joie, bien différente de sa manière de se comporter avec elle. Jamais Rey ne l’avait vue aussi aimable que pendant l’heure qui suivit. Elle avait vraiment le don de la conversation, pouvant faire le récit détaillé d’une partie de plaisir, conter une anecdote avec humour et se moquer de ses relations avec beaucoup d’agrément. Mais quand les messieurs rentrèrent au salon, Paige passa soudain au second plan. Mr. Solo, dès son entrée, fut interpellé par Miss Dameron, mais il s’adressa d’abord à Miss Holdo pour la féliciter poliment de sa guérison.

L’accueil de Poe se distingua par sa chaleur et sa cordialité ; plein de joie et de sollicitude, il passa la première demi-heure à complimenter Paige sur sa tenue, son rétablissement et son agréable compagnie. Rey vit son amie rougir en souriant à celui qui l’avait si généreusement accueillit ici pendant près d’une semaine. La brune qui lisait un peu plus loin observait cette petite scène avec une extrême satisfaction. Un silence s’installa, et comme elle en avait l’habitude, ce fut Tallie qui le rompit :

\- Pensez-vous donner un bal ici, Poe ? demanda-t-elle soudain. Car il serait préférable de le faire, et auquel cas, il faudra nous en entretenir tous ensemble. Si je ne me trompe, pour certains d’entre nous ce bal serait plutôt une pénitence qu’un plaisir.

Ben Solo releva son regard de son livre pour échanger une œillade avec Rey, qui s’était elle aussi détournée de sa lecture. Plus les jours avançaient, et plus elle trouvait la jeune Miss Dameron désagréable et moqueuse.

\- Si c’est à Solo que vous pensez, répliqua son frère, libre à lui d’aller se coucher tôt ce soir-là. Pour le reste, je me chargerais seul de l’organisation.

\- Suis-je donc si difficile à vivre ? demanda Ben.

\- Nullement mon ami, ne voyez là qu’une taquinerie amicale.

Ben referma assez brusquement son livre, attirant sur lui l’attention du reste des personnes présente.

\- Ce matin j’étais orgueilleux et voilà que je suis ennuyeux, quel plaisir prenez-vous donc à me recevoir dans ce cas ?

\- Allons, je ne voulais pas vous offenser. S’excusa Poe. Vous n’êtes pas affligé de ces défauts.

Le grand brun tourna de nouveau ses iris vers Rey et sembla lui adresser avec sérieux le discours qui suivit :

\- Je suis bien loin d’être aussi présomptueux. J’ai bon nombre de défauts mais aucun d’eux n’affecte mon jugement. Je n’ose répondre de mon caractère ; je crois qu’il manque de souplesse. J’oublie difficilement les offenses qui me sont faites et mon humeur mériterait pourrait être qualifiée de vindicative.

\- Nous en revenons donc à cela. Mais c’est un défaut bien choisi, Mr Solo. Avoua-t-elle

Elle ne pensait pas l’avoir autant piqué ce matin, mais vraisemblablement il avait dans l’idée de lui répondre plus longuement que lors du petit déjeuner. Rey remarqua dans ses yeux un éclat espiègle qu’elle ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Elle attendit avec attention sa prochaine réplique. 

\- Il y a, Miss Kenobi, en chacun de nous, un défaut naturel que la meilleure des éducations ne pourrait retirer. Concéda-t-il.

\- Le vôtre est sans aucun doute cette tendance froide à mépriser vos semblables.

Pourquoi se fatiguait-elle autant à tenter de le déstabiliser ? Il eut un petit mouvement de recul mais se ressaisit bien vite, affichant bientôt une toute autre expression.

\- Et le vôtre mademoiselle, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire, est de prendre un malin plaisir à défigurer leur pensée sans chercher à les connaitre davantage.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues alors que son vis-à-vis semblait satisfait d’avoir retourné contre elle sa question de ce matin. Rey se leva et prétendit faire un dernier tour dans le parc afin de quitter cette ambiance pesante et les iris meurtrières de Tallie sur elle. Paige resta silencieuse, incertaine de la manière dont elle aurait pu intervenir. Rey profita de l’air frais avec une grande satisfaction, triste cependant de n’être pas aux abords de son étang, assise dans les fleurs colorées. Il était plus que temps de prendre congés.

On fit donc atteler la voiture et deux heures plus tard, Paige et Rey descendait au rez-de-chaussée pour saluer leurs hôtes. Mr Dameron eut du mal à les voir partir, assurant à plusieurs reprises qu’elles pouvaient rester à Prime Order Park encore quelques jours. Mais la décision de Miss Kenobi était ferme, et elle se sentait étouffer sous le mépris de Mr Solo et la jalousie évidente de Tallie. Cette dernière serra Paige dans ses bras, comme si elle avait été sa plus grande amie, et accorda à la brune une révérence polie avant de se retirer. Poe aida Paige à s’installer dans le cabriolet et resta proche afin de pouvoir leur dire au revoir.

Rey se dirigea d’un pas assuré vers le véhicule et au moment de monter dedans fut surprise de sentir une main se poser sous la sienne. Un fourmillement étrange lui remonta le long du bras avant de se poser sur son cœur. Elle se retourna vers Mr Solo qui, le visage pale, semblait lui aussi secoué d’un sentiment inattendu. Il relâcha les doigts fins de la jeune femme et s’éloigna, se tenant la main comme s’il s’était brulé. Rey en resta quelque peu troublée, alors qu’elle prenait place au coté de Paige. La voiture fut lancée, et les deux jeunes femmes firent de grands signes à l’attention de Mr Dameron, qui paraissait bouleversé de voir partir Paige.

Mrs Holdo et Rose accueillirent avec une joie non dissimulée le retour de Paige. Elles remercièrent chaleureusement Miss Kenobi et l’invitèrent à diner. Mais Rey déclina l’invitation, pressée de retrouver sa demeure. L’accueil de Mrs Kenobi fut moins cordial. Elle reprocha à la jeune femme de ne pas avoir donné suffisamment de nouvelles et la réprimanda de ne pas avoir cherché à conquérir Mr Dameron durant cette semaine. Son père fut plus tempéré : malgré l’expression laconique de son contentement, il était très heureux de la voir de retour. Sa fille lui avait beaucoup manqué et il avait ressenti la place qu’elle occupait dans son foyer, et les veillées familiales, en son absence, avaient perdu presque tout leur charme.

Rey se dirigea vite vers sa chambre, soulagée de retrouver le confort de sa pièce et de ses affaires. Elle annonça à l’une des domestiques qu’elle ne dinerait pas, épuisée physiquement et moralement par cette semaine. Elle chassa Mr Solo de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur une lecture philosophique. Le sommeil la rattrapa bien vite et elle se changea pour se glisser sous les draps. Elle espérait sincèrement que la semaine à venir serait plus calme.


	7. Nouvelles rencontres

\- J’espère, ma chère amie, que vous avez commandé un bon dîner pour ce soir, dit Mr. Kenobi à sa femme en déjeunant quelques jours plus tard.

\- Pourquoi cela ? s’enquit-elle.

\- Car il est probable que nous aurons un convive.

\- Et qui donc, mon ami ? Je ne vois personne qui soit dans le cas de venir, sauf peut-être Rose Holdo, et je pense que notre ordinaire peut lui suffire.

Rey cessa de manger, écoutant avec attention la conversation qui prenait place. Le calme attendu ne serait donc pas pour cette semaine, se dit-elle. Mr Kenobi expliqua qu’il s’agissait d’un gentil homme étranger.

\- Un étranger dites-vous ? Alors ce doit être l’un des gentils hommes que Rey a rencontré à Prime Order Park ! Petite rusée, vous m’aviez caché que vous…

\- Il s’agit de Mr Finn, la coupa-t-il aussitôt.

Cette déclaration provoqua un étonnement général suivi d’un déluge de questions que Mr. Kenobi se fit un malin plaisir de laisser quelque temps sans réponse. Son épouse le fixait avec attention, exaspérée qu’il ne dise rien. Il consentit donc à s’expliquer.

\- J’ai reçu, il y a un mois environ, une lettre de mon cousin, Mr. Finn, qui, à ma mort, peut vous mettre toutes les deux à la porte de cette maison.

Un silence de stupeur s’installa et les deux femmes Kenobi fixèrent le patriarche comme s’il venait de s’adresser à elles dans une langue étrangère. Puis Mrs Kenobi explosa, furieuse de cette nouvelle et de l’audace de cet homme d’écrire à son époux à ce sujet, comme s’il avait déjà un pied dans la tombe. C’était un sujet sur lequel Mrs. Kenobi se refusait à entendre raison, et elle n’en continua pas moins à protester amèrement contre la cruauté qu’il y avait à déshériter une famille n’ayant eu qu’une fille en faveur d’un homme dont personne ne se souciait.

\- Je conviens de cette iniquité, néanmoins ma chère amie, il me fait dans sa lettre aucune mention de son héritage et s’intéresse davantage à faire notre connaissance.

\- Cela démontre une belle éducation, en effet.

\- Je lui ai répondu que je ne voyais aucun mal à cela et l’ai, par la même occasion, invité à résider chez nous durant quelques temps.

\- Ce doit être un singulier personnage, dit Rey. Le pensez-vous suffisamment charitable pour refuser son héritage ?

\- Je l’ignore, voilà pourquoi j’attends son arrivée avec grande impatience.

Mr. Finn arriva ponctuellement à l’heure dite et fut reçu avec beaucoup de politesse par toute la famille. Mr. Kenobi parla peu, mais ces dames ne demandaient qu’à parler à sa place. Mr. Finn de son côté ne paraissait ni sauvage, ni taciturne. C’était un grand garçon, fort bien bâti, à la peau sombre et au regard vif et intelligent. Etonnement, Rey se pris rapidement d’amitié pour le nouveau venu. Il partageait avec elle un intérêt certain pour la littérature et les longues promenades en extérieur. Il avait un sourire sincère et un visage si aimable que Mrs Kenobi l’imaginait déjà occuper une place plus importante que celle de simple héritier. À peine assis à la table familiale, il se mit à complimenter Mrs. Kenobi sur sa charmante famille. Il avait, dit-il, beaucoup entendu vanter la beauté de sa jeune cousine, mais il constatait qu’en cette circonstance le bruit public était au-dessous de la vérité. Rey rougit doucement, à la fois flattée et mal à l’aise. Constatant son trouble, Mr Finn changea rapidement de sujet et entama une conversation animée au sujet de la chasse.

Il fut interrompu par l’annonce du dîner et lui et Rey échangèrent un sourire. Mr Kenobi le remarqua et fronça légèrement les sourcils, quelque peu décontenancé de voir sa fille éprouver si vite de la sympathie pour un homme qu’elle connaissait si peu. Le repas se passa fort agréablement et Rey se surpris à trouver la compagnie de Mr Finn des plus agréable. Elle ne put s’empêcher de le comparer aux occupants de Prime Order Park et se fit la réflexion qu’il y avait chez ce cousin éloigné bien plus de simplicité que dans le moindre geste de Mrs Dameron. Il faisait preuve de bien plus d’esprit et de délicatesse que Mr Solo. A cette pensée, son esprit s’égara un moment, se perdant dans la sensation d’une main effleurant la sienne.

Pendant le repas Mr. Kenobi avait à peine ouvert la bouche. Lorsque les domestiques se furent retirés, il pensa qu’il était temps de discuter un peu avec son invité, et mit la conversation sur le sujet qu’il estimait le mieux choisi pour le faire parler : Lord Snoke. Ce dernier était le bienfaiteur de Mr Finn, lui ayant généreusement offert une cure sur ses terres. Mr Kenobi entama donc la discussion en félicitant son cousin d’avoir trouvé un protecteur qui se montrait si plein d’attentions pour ses désirs et de sollicitude pour son confort. Mr. Kenobi ne pouvait mieux tomber. Mr. Finn fut éloquent dans ses éloges. De sa vie, affirma-t-il, solennellement, il n’avait rencontré chez un membre de l’aristocratie l’affabilité et l’intelligence de Lord Snoke, Il avait été assez bon pour apprécier les deux sermons qu’il avait eu l’honneur de prêcher devant lui. Deux fois déjà il l’avait invité à dîner à Rosings, et le samedi précédent encore l’avait envoyé chercher pour faire le quatrième à sa partie de « quadrille ». Beaucoup de gens lui reprochaient d’être hautain et déplaisant, mais il n’avait jamais vu chez lui que les agissements d’un homme âgé et solitaire. Il le traitait en gentleman et ne voyait aucune objection à ce qu’il fréquentât la société du voisinage ou s’absentât une semaine ou deux pour aller voir sa famille.

\- C’est une personne que j’estime beaucoup. Avoua-t-il.

\- Je crois vous avoir entendu dire qu’il était veuf. A-t-elle des enfants ? demanda Mrs Kenobi.

\- Oui, il a une fille, Miss Phasma Snoke. Je ne l’ai rencontrée qu’une fois, mais elle m’a parue tout à fait charmante.

\- A-t-elle été présentée ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu son nom parmi ceux des dames reçues à la cour.

\- Sa frêle santé, malheureusement, ne lui permet pas de vivre à Londres. Voilà pourquoi elle demeure au près de son père.

On poursuivit les discussions pour le reste du repas, abordant les terres de la région, le gibier de Mr Kenobi, les nouveaux locataires de Prime Order Park. On éluda volontairement la présence de Mr Solo qui n’avait pas encore trouvé grâce aux yeux de Rey et de sa mère, et ce malgré l’aide apportée dans le rétablissement de Paige. On partagea quelques rires et on s’attela à échanger avec Mr Finn quelques ragots colportés avec soin par Mrs Kenobi, qu’il trouva fort amusante.

Après le thé, on lui demanda s’il voulait bien faire la lecture à ces dames. Mr. Finn consentit avec empressement. Un livre lui fut présenté, et il entama l’ouvrage d’une voix grave et assurée. Rey s’installa dans le petit canapé en face de lui et prêta attention à la moindre de ses paroles. Il semblait être un personnage joyeux qui ne voyait le mal nulle part, trouvant toujours une excuse au moindre comportement déplaisant. Il avait un beau sourire et des manières reflétant une excellente éducation. La jeune femme se fit la réflexion qu’elle le trouvait tout à fait sympathique et qu’il s’entendrait certainement parfaitement avec Rose Holdo.

Mr. Finn était pourvu d’une incroyable intelligence, que l’éducation et l’expérience étaient parvenue à développer encore davantage. Il était de ces être bienveillant par nature qui réfléchissait chacune de leurs phrases dans le but de ne jamais offenser leur vis-à-vis. Son père, sous la direction duquel il avait passé la plus grande partie de sa jeunesse, était un homme avare et illettré, et il avait dû se dessiner seul une place au milieu de ceux qu’il avait côtoyé à l’Université. Le rude joug de l’autorité paternelle lui avait donné dans les manières une grande humilité qu’il avait su conserver malgré sa prospérité récente. Une heureuse chance l’avait mis sur le chemin de Lord Snoke de Palpatine au moment où le bénéfice d’Hunsford se trouvait vacant, et la haute estime qu’il avait pour son protecteur jointe à la modestie dont il faisait preuve, faisaient de Mr. Finn un mélange singulier de sincérité et de discrétion, d’amabilité et d’altruisme. On évoqua rapidement son envie de se marier, mais sentant l’intérêt trop appuyé de Mrs Kenobi à ce sujet, il décida d’orienter la discussion sur un autre domaine.

Les jours ensoleillés permirent à Rey et son cousin de découvrir la splendeur des terres de la région, échangeant des détails de leurs passés respectifs. L’enfance de Mr Finn avait été difficile, mais il gardait de cela une certaine fierté d’être devenu un meilleur homme que son père. Il avait perdu sa mère très jeune mais conservait pour elle une tendresse non dissimulée qui émue la jeune brune. Malheureusement, il tomba malade dans les jours qui suivirent et dut rester alité pendant un certain temps. Rey en fut profondément déçue et dû se résoudre à quitter son chevet pour rejoindre Rose, Paige et Tallie dans le charment village de Ladro. En vu du bal organisé par Mr Dameron, Tallie avait consenti à emmener les trois jeunes femmes dans les plus beaux magasins.

Rey y voyait là une manière d’étaler sa richesse devant elles, mais garda pour elle son opinion devant le visage réjouit de Rose. Bientôt l’attention de ces demoiselles fut attirée par un inconnu jeune et d’allure distinguée qui se promenait de long en large avec un officier de l’autre côté de la rue. Toutes se demandaient quel pouvait être cet étranger dont la physionomie les avait frappées. Toutes, excepté Miss Dameron qui reconnut rapidement le visage du plus jeune des deux.

Elle s’avança donc vers lui, entrainant les trois jeunes femmes à sa suite, pour faire les présentations. Il s’agissait d’un certain Mr Hux, qui venait d’arriver en ville et qui, d’un geste poli, présenta l’officier qui l’accompagnait. Ce dernier se nommait Mr Peavey et les salua avec une mine renfrognée et agacée. Tallie de son côté annonça les noms de ses amies en terminant par Rey. Mr Hux posa sur elle un regard particulièrement insistant, ce qui n’échappa pas à la jeune Dameron qui, dans sa jalousie maladive, attrapa le bars du jeune homme pour l’entraîner à sa suite chez le modiste qui se trouvait à côté.

Rey demeura perplexe un moment, ne sachant décrire si Mr Hux lui avait fait, ou non, grande impression. Elle pensa à Mr Finn, à sa bienveillance et à son sourire, puis son esprit se dirigea vers la main de Mr Solo contre la sienne et elle s’empêcha de poursuivre plus loin sa réflexion. Elle entra dans le magasin, devançait par les sœurs Holdo. Mr Hux se rapprocha d’elle à nouveau et lui expliqua, avec un immense sourire, qu’il venait de prendre un brevet d’officier dans le régiment de Mr Peavey, qui avait pris rapidement congés du petit groupe.

Voilà qui était parfait : l’uniforme seul manquait à ce jeune homme pour le rendre tout à fait séduisant. Extérieurement tout était en sa faveur : silhouette élégante, manières aimables, des cheveux d’une couleur singulière et de grands yeux bleus. Aussitôt présenté il engagea la conversation avec un empressement qui n’excluait ni la correction, ni la simplicité. On s’éloigna bien vite de l’effervescence de la ville pour se diriger vers le grand lac en amont.

La conversation allait son train lorsque, au loin, Mr. Dameron et Mr. Solo apparurent à cheval au bout du sentier. En distinguant les jeunes filles dans le groupe, ils vinrent jusqu’à elles pour leur présenter leurs hommages. Ce fut Dameron qui parla surtout et, s’adressant particulièrement à Paige, dit qu’il était en route pour prendre des nouvelles de sa santé. De son côté Mr Solo semblait éviter avec grand soin de poser ses yeux sur Miss Kenobi et ne prêta guère attention aux exclamations de Tallie. Ses iris finirent pourtant par croiser celles de Rey et elle ne sut décrire l’émotion qu’elle crut voir passer dans ses prunelles. Il était pour le moins énigmatique. Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur l’étranger et leurs regards se croisèrent. La brune qui les regardait à cet instant fut satisfaite de l’effet produit par cette rencontre : tous deux changèrent de couleur ; l’un pâlit, l’autre rougit. Mr. Hux, au bout d’un instant, salua son vis-à-vis. Sans une réponse et sans la moindre considération pour la pauvre Tallie, Ben Solo se détourna du groupe pour repartir d’où il venait au galop, visiblement furieux. Qu’est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Il était difficile de le deviner, difficile aussi de ne pas désirer l’apprendre.

Plus tard, Rey décida de se reposer contre l’un des arbres entourant le lac et encouragea ses amies à poursuivre leur ballade. Mr Hux choisit de rester avec elle, semblant apprécié sa compagnie avec beaucoup d’enthousiasme. Après quelques banalités échangées, il lui demanda enfin :

\- Depuis combien de temps Mr Solo se trouve-t-il dans la région ?

\- Un peu plus d’un mois il me semble. Répondit-elle.

Puis curieuse, elle se permit d’ajouter :

\- J’ai cru comprendre que vous connaissiez cet homme.

Il lui lança un regard amusé mais répondit tout de même.

\- Oui, en effet.

\- J’ai entendu dire qu’il y avait de grandes propriétés dans le Derbyshire. Précisa-t-elle.

\- Miss Kenobi, personne ne peut mieux vous renseigner que moi sur ce sujet.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Je connais sa famille depuis mon enfance. Je comprends votre surprise face à la froideur de notre rencontre. Connaissez-vous beaucoup Mr. Solo ?

\- Très suffisamment pour mon goût, dit Rey avec vivacité. J’ai passé une semaine avec lui dans une maison amie, et je le trouve relativement froid et antipathique. J’ose espérer cependant que vos projets de demeurer dans la région de seront pas mis à mal par ce monsieur.

Elle se sentit bête de lui dévoiler aussi rapidement son intérêt à son égard et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Dans un sourire, et après s’être assis à coté d’elle, il prit la parole :

\- Rassurez-vous, ce n’est pas à moi de fuir devant lui. Si ma présence lui déplaît, qu’il s’en aille. Les gens sont généralement aveuglés par sa fortune, par son rang, ou bien intimidés par la hauteur de ses manières, et le voient tel qu’il désire être vu.

\- D’après le peu que je connais de lui, il me semble avoir assez mauvais caractère.

\- Je crois que votre sentiment serait en général accueilli avec surprise.

\- Puis-je savoir, sans vous paraître indiscrète, quels démêlés vous opposent à Mr Solo ?

Mr Hux sembla réfléchir, cherchant surement la meilleure manière d’aborder ce sujet qui paraissait épineux.

\- Nous ne sommes pas en bons termes et chaque rencontre avec lui m’est pénible mais, je puis le dire très haut, je n’ai pas d’autre raison de l’éviter que le souvenir de mauvais procédés à mon égard. Son père, miss Kenobi, le défunt Mr. Han Solo, était le meilleur homme de l’univers. Mr. Ben Solo, quant à lui, s’est conduit envers moi d’une manière scandaleuse : il a trompé les espérances et manqué à la mémoire de son père.

Rey de plus en plus intéressée ne perdait pas une seule de ces paroles, mais le sujet était trop délicat pour lui permettre de poser la moindre question. Aussi, elle attendit avec patience que Mr Hux poursuive de lui-même ses explications.

\- Juste avant de mourir, le vieil homme avait émis le vœu de me léguer une cure, car il connaissait mon intention d’entrer dans les ordres. Mr Solo a ignoré ses dernières volontés, et cédé la cure à un autre.

\- Pourquoi faire cela ?

\- Jalousie puérile je suppose. Son père a toujours eu un lien fort avec moi.

\- Quelle cruauté.

\- Et aujourd’hui je suis contraint de n’être rien de plus qu’un officier.

\- C’est honteux ! Il mériterait qu’on lui dise son fait publiquement.

\- Ceci lui arrivera sans doute un jour ou l’autre, mais ce n’est pas moi qui le ferai. Il faudrait d’abord que je puisse oublier tout ce que je dois à son père.

De tels sentiments redoublèrent l’estime de Rey, et celui qui les exprimait ne lui en sembla que plus séduisant. Elle s’assura intérieurement de ne plus jamais chercher à obtenir la sympathie de Mr Solo qui était en dessous, selon elle, de tous les hommes qu’elle avait pu côtoyer. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoints par la jeune Tallie et les deux sœurs Holdo. On se dirigea ensuite sur le chemin du retour, et Mr Hux offrit de raccompagner ces charmantes demoiselles jusqu’à leur demeure, Au vu du jour qui déclinait, elles acceptèrent. Au regret de Rey, Tallie monopolisa l’entière attention de Mr Hux. Rose et Paige avaient trouvé de charmants rubans et la brune ne manqua de le leur dire.

De retour chez elle, elle s’enquit de l’état de Mr Finn qui s’était amélioré depuis son départ. Il put ainsi participer avec le reste de la famille au dîner et repris sa lecture de la veille où il l’avait laissé. Rey ne put s’empêcher de lui confier sa rencontre avec le jeune Hux, mais passa sous silence son lien avec Mr Solo. Son cousin l’écouta avec attention, lui faisant simplement remarquer qu’un chaperon aurait peut-être été préférable dans cette situation. La brune le lui concéda, et, prétextant une grande fatigue et un désir de se reposer pour le bal à venir, Mr Finn pris congés.

Rey se retrouva seule à réfléchir aux propos de Mr Hux. Elle fut également confrontée à la pensée qu’en très peu de temps, elle avait rencontré bon nombre de gentils hommes fort intéressants. Si Mr Finn demeurait le plus sympathique, elle était grandement intriguée par ce jeune Hux aux cheveux de feu.

Malgré cela, ce fut encore de Mr Solo dont elle rêva cette nuit-là.


	8. Danse

Pour leur préparation en vue de la réception de Prime Order Park, Rose et Paige avaient invité la jeune Rey chez elles. Au milieux des différentes tenues et des rubans, les sœurs Holdos écoutèrent avec attention le récit de la brune concernant les liens unissant Mr Solo à Mr Hux. Puis, Paige prit la parole :

\- Il y a surement eut un mal entendu.

\- Oh Paige, soupira sa sœur, vous vous refusez toujours à voir le mal.

\- Comment Mr Solo pourrait-il faire une pareille chose. Après l’aide qu’il m’a apporté, j’avoue avoir du mal à y croire.

\- Peut-être, mais en attendant, j’espère ne plus le rencontrer. Rétorqua Rey.

Rose et Paige échangèrent un regard entendu avant de sourire, d’une moue espiègle à leur amie. Dans un geste enfantin, cette dernière leur tira la langue avant de venir s’assoir devant la coiffeuse pour que l'aînée s’occupe de placer ses cheveux.

\- Pauvre Mr Hux. Se moqua Rose.

\- Au contraire, selon moi, Hux vaut aisément deux Solo. Précisa Rey

\- Espérons alors qu’il se prêtera plus facilement à la danse.

Les trois jeunes femmes rirent de bon cœur, avant de faire des pronostiques sur les personnes qui seraient présentes lors du bal. Cela faisait des heures qu’elles s’occupaient respectivement de leur coiffure et de leurs toilettes quand Mrs Holdo vint annoncer qu’ils partiraient tous pour sept heures. Les jeunes femmes terminèrent donc en hâte de se pâmer et rejoignirent rapidement Mr et Mrs Holdo au rez-de-chaussé.

Quand elle fit son entrée dans le salon de Prime Order, Rey remarqua que Hux ne figurait point dans le groupe d’habits rouges qui y étaient rassemblés. Jusque-là l’idée de cette absence n’avait même pas effleurée son esprit ; au contraire, mettant à sa toilette un soin tout particulier, elle s’était préparée joyeusement, persuadée de pouvoir danser avec lui pour une bonne partie de la soirée. Elle le chercha encore un moment, se déplaçant dans la somptueuse bâtisse. Quelques pièces plus loin, elle croisa de nouveau Rose, qui lui tendit les mains. Les deux jeunes femmes se rejoignirent et Rey expliqua sa déception face à l’absence de Mr Hux. La jeune sœur Holdo proposa alors de le chercher en sa compagnie. Elles déambulèrent ainsi pendant un certain temps avant que Paige ne les retrouve.

\- Mr Hux est absent. Leur annonça-t-elle. Il a été retenu par une affaire urgente.

Rey n’eut pas le temps d’exprimer sa déception que son cousin, Mr Finn, les rejoignait. Il avait revêtu pour l’occasion un magnifique costume blanc qui le distinguait du reste des convives, attirant sur lui l'attention de toutes ces dames. Rey le présenta poliment à ses deux amies avant de lui accorder quelques compliments sincères. Mr Finn les lui rendit dans un immense sourire, ravie de pouvoir partager une partie de cette soirée avec elle. Il l’invita ensuite à danser et la jeune femme accepta avec joie, oubliant pour un temps le fait que Hux manquait à l’appel.

En plus du reste de ses qualités, Mr Finn se révéla être un excellent danseur, et Rey s’amusa beaucoup. Il était d’une humeur si joyeuse que la brune ne put lui refuser la seconde danse qu’il lui demanda. Puis, parfait gentil homme, il invita Rose à danser. Celle-ci parut passer un merveilleux moment en sa compagnie et ne se cacha pas de le révéler à sa bonne amie. Puis se fut au tour de Paige, et sa sœur et Miss Kenobi s’éloignèrent pour se retrouver un peu à l’écart du tumulte. Elles échangèrent quelques plaisanteries, riant franchement après leur second verre d’alcool. Puis soudain, une silhouette imposante se plaça devant elles et les deux jeune femmes s’arrêtèrent aussitôt. Tout sourire disparut du visage de Rey alors qu’elle reconnaissait la haute stature de Mr Solo. Et elle le trouva, en dépit de tout ce qu’elle savait, et tout ce qu'elle éprouvait comme mépris à son égard, fort séduisant. Il portait un costume noir qui faisait d’autant plus ressortir ses yeux et le contour bien dessiné de son visage, et la brune se perdit un moment dans sa contemplation de ces iris à la couleur sombre. Il s’inclina poliment et elle lui rendit son geste, d’une manière rendu maladroite par son soudain intérêt pour les traits de son vis-à-vis.

\- M’accorderiez-vous cette danse, Miss Kenobi ? demanda-t-il de sa voix grave.

\- Je vous l’accorde. Répondit-elle aussitôt.

Il s’éloigna ensuite, la laissant toute dépitée d’avoir montré si peu de présence d’esprit devant cette homme avec qui elle s’était juré de ne jamais danser. Saisissant la main de son amie, elle l’entraîna dans un recoin de la pièce pour se confier :

\- Ai-je accepté de danser avec lui ? s’enquit-elle.

\- Oui, et avec un grand empressement je dois dire.

\- Cela ne peut être vrai, j’avais décidé de le mépriser pour l’éternité !

Elles partirent dans un nouvel éclat de rire avant de retourner au milieu de la foule. Quelques instants plus tard, Ben Solo s’avança pour lui rappeler sa promesse. Et Rose Holdo ne put s’empêcher de lui souffler à l’oreille que son caprice de ne danser qu’avec Hux ne devait pas lui faire commettre la sottise de se rendre déplaisante aux yeux d’un homme dont la situation valait dix fois celle de l’officier. Rey prit place parmi les danseurs, quelque peu troublée de l’honneur d’avoir Mr. Solo pour cavalier et lisant dans les regards de ses voisines une jalousie claire et brûlante. Pendant un certain temps ils gardèrent le silence. Rey était bien décidée à ne pas le rompre la première lorsque l’idée lui vint qu’elle infligerait une pénitence à Mr. Solo en l’obligeant à parler. Ce dernier de la quittait pas des yeux, comme si elle avait été un être tout à fait singulier.

\- J’aime beaucoup cette danse. Déclara-t-elle.

\- Assurément, elle est fort agréable.

Après cette réponse, il retomba dans son mutisme. Au bout de quelques instants, elle reprit :

\- C’est à votre tour de parler, Mr Solo. J’ai déjà parlé de la danse. À vous de faire une remarque sur les dimensions du salon ou le nombre des danseurs.

\- Je prendrais la parole avec plaisir, dites moi ce que vous désirez entendre.

\- Très bien. Quant à présent, cette réponse peut suffire. Un peu plus tard j’observerai que les soirées privées présentent plus d’agréments que les bals officiels, mais pour l’instant, nous pouvons en rester là. Assura-t-elle.

Ils ne dirent rien durant un moment, puis se fut au tour de Mr Solo de briser ce silence établit entre eux :

\- Est-ce donc par devoir que vous conversez en dansant ?

\- Bien entendu.Sourit-elle. Il est évident que je préfère me montrer peu sociable et taciturne.

Puis, voyant qu’il ne réagissait pas à sa provocation, elle poursuivit.

\- Il est bien connu que c’est plus agréable, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Ce portrait ne vous ressemble pas d’une façon frappante selon moi, dit-il. À quel point il me ressemble c’est ce que je ne puis décider.

\- Je ne peux guère en juger.

Il changea soudain de sujet, la mâchoire crispée et le regard fixant un point au loin.

\- Vous rendez-vous souvent à Ladro ?

\- Oui, ma tante et mon oncle y demeurent.

On se salua, puis la musique suivante débuta. Rey aurait pu s’éloigner, mais la dernière question de Mr Solo avait piquée sa curiosité et elle consentit donc à continuer de danser en sa compagnie. Ce fut elle qui poursuivit la conversation.

\- En parlant de Ladro, lorsque vous nous avez rencontrées l’autre jour, nous venions justement de faire une nouvelle connaissance.

L’effet fut immédiat. Un air de hauteur plus accentuée se répandit sur le visage de Solo, mais il resta un instant sans répondre. Il dit enfin d’un air contraint :

\- Mr Hux possède parfois des manières si agréables que se faire des amis est pour lui chose aisée.

Puis, il ne put s’empêcher d’ajouter peu après :

\- Qu’il soit en mesure de les garder est bien moins certain.

\- Je sais qu’il a eu le malheur de perdre « votre » amitié, répliqua Rey.

Il lui lança un regard étrange, à mi-chemin entre la colère et la souffrance, comme si elle venait de toucher l’une de ses cordes sensibles. Il la retint soudain par le bras pour l’empêcher de continuer sa danse et terminer cette discussion. Il avait son visage penché vers elle, un rapprochement bien trop important pour deux jeunes gens de leurs conditions se trouvant en publique et qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

\- Pourquoi ces paroles ? demanda-t-il.

\- Pour parvenir à vous découvrir davantage Mr Solo.

\- Et qu’avez-vous découvert ?

\- Peu de choses en vérité. Et ces éléments sont si contradictoires que je me perds, ne parvenant à leurs trouver un équilibre.

\- Je crois en effet, répondit-il d’un ton grave, que l’on exprime sur moi des opinions très différentes, et ce n’est pas en ce moment, Miss Kenobi, que j’aurais plaisir à vous voir essayer de faire mon portrait, car l’œuvre, je le crains, ne ferait honneur ni à vous, ni à moi.

Rey n’ajouta rien. La danse terminée, ils se séparèrent en silence, mécontents l’un de l’autre, et la jeune femme plus convaincue que jamais de son avis sur cet homme. Elle partie à la recherche de son cousin qu’elle retrouva en compagnie de la plus jeune des sœur Holdo. Ils l’accueillirent avec d’heureux sourires et Rey ne se sentit pas l'envie de leur partager ses sentiments contrariés. Elle se joignit donc à leur conversation comme si de rien n’était. Mr Finn s’écarta, prétendant devoir s’entretenir avec Mr Kenobi et salua dans un sourire la jeune Holdo. Les regards de Rose et de Rey tombèrent ensuite sur Paige dansant élégamment avec Mr Dameron.

\- Je crois qu’elle lui plait beaucoup. Glissa Rey à Rose

\- Pensez-vous qu’elle l’aime ?

La brune fut étonnée de cette interrogation. Son amie montrait d’ordinaire un grand engouement aux discussions traitant des sentiments des uns et des inclinations des autres. Ce soir pourtant, elle semblait pensive.

\- Elle lui plait, c’est indéniable. Ajouta Rey. Mais il est vrai que les choses peuvent en rester là si votre sœur ne se dévoile pas davantage.

\- Elle est réservée et modeste, cela risque d’être complexe.

\- S’il ne voit pas qu’il l’a séduite, c’est un idiot. Affirma la brunette.

\- Je crains qu’en amour nous manquions tous de bon sens. 

Devant le regard perdu de Rose, Miss Kenobi prit un sujet plus agréable pour toutes deux et sur lequel elles ne pouvaient manquer de s’entendre. Rey se réjouit d’entendre son amie lui exprimer l’espoir joyeux, bien que timide, qu’entretenait en elle l’attitude de Mr. Finn à son égard, et ce malgré le peu de temps qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble. La brune n’y avait pas pensé auparavant, mais elle put comprendre aisément ce qui avait plu si vite à sa jeune amie. Elle lui assura son soutien et l’invita à la suivre jusqu’au buffet pour partager un autre verre. Rey tourna ensuite toute son attention du côté de Paige et de Mr. Dameron, et les réflexions agréables que suscita cet examen la rendirent presque aussi heureuse que son amie elle-même. Elle la voyait déjà installée dans cette même maison et emplie du bonheur serein que seule une affection sincère pouvait procurer.

Mr Finn revint soudain à leurs cotés, expliquant avec empressement que Mrs Holdo et Mrs Kenobi s’adonnaient depuis un moment déjà à promettre les fiançailles de Paige et de Mr Dameron à qui voulait bien les entendre. Rey le suivit, accompagnée de Rose, et découvrit leurs mères, le visage rougit par l’alcool, débitant des propos fort peu appropriés. A leurs cotés, Mr Kenobi ne disait rien, riant par moment à certaines remarque de son épouse. Rey s’en trouva mortifiée. Son horreur fut à son comble lorsqu’elle s’aperçu que Mr Solo, adossé à l’un des encadrements de portes, écoutait avec un regard accusateur les propos de Mrs Kenobi. Il semblait à Rey que si sa famille avait pris pour tâche, ce soir-là, de se rendre ridicule, elle n’aurait pu le faire avec plus de succès. Heureusement qu’une partie de cette exhibition avait échappé à Mr. Dameron ; mais la pensée que sa sœur, Tallie, et Mr. Solo n’en avaient pas perdu un détail lui était fort pénible, et elle ne savait si elle souffrait plus du mépris silencieux de l’un ou des sourires moqueurs de la seconde.

La fin de soirée arriva rapidement, et Rey en fut grandement soulagée. Quand ses parents se levèrent enfin pour partir, Mrs. Kenobi exprima d’une manière pressante son désir de voir bientôt tous ses hôtes chez elle, et s’adressa particulièrement à Mr. Dameron pour l’assurer du plaisir qu’il leur ferait de partager un repas avec eux. Poli et reconnaissant de cet invitation, Mr. Dameron promit de saisir la première occasion et d’aller leur faire une visite après son retour de Londres, où il devait se rendre le lendemain même. Mrs. Holdo, de son coté, était pleinement satisfaite. Elle quitta ses hôtes avec l’agréable persuasion qu’elle pouvait espérer sans crainte voir sa fille installée à Prime Order dans un délai de trois ou quatre mois selon ses estimations.


	9. Déception

La maison des Kenobi fut étrangement calme le lendemain matin. Tout le monde se sentait très fatigué et la mère de Rey semblait subir le contre coup de ses nombreux verres de punch. On déjeuna donc en silence, Rey échangeant par moment des sourires avec Mr Finn qui paraissait contrarié en ce début de journée. Devant le beau temps qui éclairait le paysage au dehors, la jeune femme proposa à son cousin de l’accompagner pour une promenade aux alentours de dix heures. Il accepta, non sans avoir lancé un regard étrange à l’attention de Mr Kenobi qui lui accorda un hochement de tête encourageant. Les deux jeunes gens partirent donc le long du grand sentier, rejoignant bientôt les herbes folles de la foret avoisinante. La nature était en train de s'égailler en ce mois chaud et lumineux.

\- Rentrez vous bientôt, Mr Finn ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de la réponse à vous offrir. Avoua-t-il. Mais je crains de devoir vous quitter avant samedi prochain.

\- Si tôt ? Quel dommage. Nous avons été bons amis vous et moi, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Assurément…

\- J’en suis heureuse. Je n’ai à présent plus aucune crainte à vous voir hériter de notre demeure.

Son cousin s’arrêta soudain et Rey l’imita, quelques pas plus loin. Il paraissait extrêmement nerveux et serrait ses poings si fort que la jeune femme eut peur un instant qu’il se blesse. Puis, inspirant profondément, il s’avança vers elle et pris l’une de ses mains entre les siennes, la caressant avec tendresse. Rey en fut si surprise qu’elle ne sut comment réagir et ne trouva pas la force de lui retirer ses doigts.

\- Quand j’imagine ma vie dans cette maison, je ne peux le faire sans vous voir à mes côtés. Avoua-t-il.

La jeune femme tenta de se reculer, prenant soudain conscience de la tournure qu'entamaient cette conversation et cette promenade amicale. Elle fut tout à coup certaine de ne ressentir pour son vis-à-vis qu’une profonde amitié, bien loin de l’inclination qu’il était en train de lui dévoiler. Elle ne savait que dire et se maudit de ce silence que Mr Finn devait interpréter comme un encouragement à poursuivre. 

\- Il n’y a qu’une chose qui puisse me rendre pleinement heureux. dit-il.

\- Mr Finn, je crains…

L’inconfort lui coupa la voix et elle resta soudain coite face au rapprochement de son cousin. Il déposa alors un chaste baiser sur sa joue et continua sa demande, puisqu’il s’agissait de cela.

\- Vous avez été pour moi bien plus qu’une amie c’est derniers jours et j’ose espérer…

\- Mr Finn, il faut que nous parlions de cela raisonnablement. Tenta-t-elle.

\- Vous avez capturé mon cœur depuis que j’ai posé les yeux sur vous. Qu’est-ce qui pourrait être plus raisonnable que de vous épouser ?

\- Mais nous nous connaissons si peu. Vous allez bien trop vite ...

\- Nous aurons tout le temps de nous découvrir une fois mariés. Et il ne me reste plus qu’a vous confier l’ardeur de mes sentiments et…

\- Mr Finn, je vous en pris.

Il s’agenouilla, la main de la jeune femme toujours entre les siennes, semblant transporté par une émotion que Rey ne pouvait malheureusement pas lui rendre. A cette simple pensée, des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle n’avait nulle envie de le blesser et se trouva soudain stupide de n’avoir rien vu. C'était un homme bon, et aux yeux de tous elle apparaîtrait surement comme la plus enragée égoïste d'avoir osé le repousser. Mais elle se refusait à l'épouser sans ressentir pour lui un sentiment plus vif que cette complicité profonde. 

\- Je jure de prendre soin de vous et de votre famille. Je vous offrirez le meilleur de ce que je possède et je promets de ne jamais vous dénigrer ou vous manquer de respect.

\- Mr Finn…

\- Je n’espère rien d’autre que de vous voir devenir ma femme, et je…

\- Mr Finn, écoutez moi ! le coupa-t-elle brusquement. Je suis bien plus qu’honorée par cette proposition, mais je ne peux rien faire d’autre, en mon âme et conscience, que de la décliner.

Il resta interdit un moment, comme se refusant à entendre cette vérité. Puis, blessé et chancelant, il se remis debout et se détourna d’elle pour repartir en direction de la maison. Rey le rattrapa, pleurant à présent réellement, consciente du mal qu’elle venait de lui faire. Elle qui avait voulu être délicate, elle avait été contrainte d'être cruelle pour qu'il cesse l'épanchement de son cœur. 

\- Je suis désespérément désolée, cher cousin, mais je ne puis vous répondre favorablement.

Il lui accorda un signe de main évasif, incapable de formuler le moindre mot, désireux qu'elle le laisse en paix. Elle tenta de le retenir en lui attrapant l’une de ses manches mais il se dégagea vivement, brûlé par ce contact qu'il avait imaginé différemment ces derniers jours.

\- Vous êtes devenu l’un de mes plus chers amis, mais je ne peux être une épouse.

A cette phrase, il fit volte face, semblant soudain énervé contre elle. Le cœur de Rey n’en fut que meurtri davantage.

\- Mais un jour vous le serez ! s’emporta-t-il. Un beau jour, Miss Kenobi, vous croiserez un gentil homme, et heureux sera celui qui parviendra à atteindre votre cœur. Vous serez alors prête à lui offrir votre vie et votre mort.

\- Mr Finn, je vous en pris… pleura-t-elle. 

\- Vous le ferez, Rey. Assura-t-il, la voix tremblante. Et je crains que cela ne me déchire le cœur.

Puis il se détourna, la laissant seule, en larmes. au milieu du sentier, regagnant à la hâte la bâtisse familiale. Perdu, la jeune brune s’assit sur le sol terreux. Elle avait l’impression d’avoir tout détruit. Et que lui dirait Rose ? Elle qui semblait s’être si rapidement éprise de son cousin. L'avait-elle trahit, elle aussi ? Rose la détesterait-elle ? Mr Finn était un homme bien, pourquoi n’avait-elle pu lui rendre ses sentiments ? Pourquoi devait-elle toujours être si compliquée ? Elle resta là un moment avant que ses parents n’arrivent d’un pas rapide dans sa direction. Sa mère semblait furieuse, et son père épuisé par avance de la conversation qui se préparait. Rey se remit sur pied, essuyant ses joues striées de larmes lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur.

\- Papa, je vous en pris… sanglota-t-elle.

\- Vous préférez donc être déshéritée ? s’emporta sa mère.

\- Je ne peux pas l’épouser…

\- Retournez là bas, et faites lui part de votre changement d’avis ! cria-t-elle. Séduire ainsi un homme honnête pour ensuite jouer les coquettes ! A-t-on jamais vu pareil affront ?

\- Je ne peux pas !

\- Songez un peu à votre nom, votre famille ! Il ne s'agit pas que de vous, pour l'amour du ciel !

\- Vous ne pouvez m’y contraindre !

\- Dites quelque chose Mr Kenobi ! hurla-t-elle à son mari. 

Ce dernier se redressa du mieux qu’il put, pour se donner de la contenance. Il fronça les sourcils, perturbé par le refus de sa fille qu’il avait vu si bien sympathiser avec Mr Finn. Il était désireux de connaitre les raisons de ce rejet. Rey semblait perdue, les yeux baignant de larmes, incapable de savoir si elle avait fait le choix le plus judicieux pour tous mais certaine d'avoir pris la bonne décision pour elle et pour son cousin. 

\- Vous avez repoussé cette demande ? l’interrogea son père d'une voix calme

\- Oui. Avoua-t-elle.

\- Ne l’aimez vous donc pas ?

La jeune femme enserra son propre buste de ses bras,cherchant à se réconforter dans cette situation si délicate et inconfortable. Elle répondit d’une voix triste :

\- Pas d’une manière qui pourrait nous rendre heureux, lui et moi.

Mr Kenobi la détailla longuement, comprenant petit à petit pourquoi son enfant avait fait le choix d’éconduire un homme aussi bon que son cousin. Il n'y avait là aucune méchanceté, aucun mépris. Simplement le pressentiment amer qu'une vie conjugale avec Mr Finn ne leur permettrait, ni à l'un, ni à l'autre, d’accéder à un réel bonheur. 

\- Je vois... Votre mère insiste pour que vous l’acceptiez. C’est bien cela, Mrs. Kenobi ?

\- Parfaitement et si elle s’obstine dans son refus, je ne la reverrai plus jamais de ma vie.

\- Ma douce enfant, vous voilà devant une cruelle alternative. À partir de ce jour, vous allez devenir étrangère à l’un de vos deux parents. Votre mère refuse de vous revoir si vous n’épousez pas Mr. Finn, et je vous défends de reparaître devant moi si vous l’épousez.

Rey fut aussitôt rassurée de la bienveillance et de la compréhension de son père. Elle s’avança vers lui et le serra tendrement dans ses bras sous le regard outré de Mrs Kenobi. Cette dernière se mis à s’époumoner de sa voix aiguë, reprochant à son époux de ne pas lui avoir prêté main forte. Puis la belle brune s’éloigna d’eux pour entreprendre une longue balade dans les terres. Elle n’avait ni le cœur à les écouter se quereller, ni à retourner chez elle, ni à se confesser à ses deux bonnes amies. Elle marcha longtemps, profitant du doux soleil et de l’odeur des herbes. Le chant des oiseaux fut également une plaisante mélodie à ses oreilles. Elle versa encore de nombreuse larmes, partagée entre sa culpabilité et le sentiment d’avoir bien agit. Elle pris place sur un rocher, regardant le fabuleux décor qui se déployait autour d’elle. Lorsque le soleil commença à décliner, elle quitta son repère pour retourner d’un pas traînant vers la maison. Le temps avait rafraîchit et elle frissonna presque sur le chemin. La nuit tomba rapidement et sous la lune qu’elle passa la porte d’entrée. Sa mère était montée se coucher, prétextant un malaise nerveux et son père était enfermé dans son bureau, d’où aucun son n’était perceptible. Dans le salon, une lumière attira l’attention de la jeune femme. Assis dans le grand fauteuil, Mr Finn lisait un livre à la seule lueur de la cheminée. Elle l’observa un moment, son cœur se serrant en le trouvant ainsi, si calme et résolu à sa douleur. Elle voulu s’éloigner mais il l’interpella.

\- Ne finissons-nous donc pas notre lecture, Miss Kenobi ?

Elle revint sur ses pas, entra dans la pièce avant de prendre place sur le petit canapé. Son cousin la fixait de ses grands yeux, quelque peu gonflés par le chagrin qui l’avait si vivement habité cette après-midi. La situation leur apparaissait irréaliste à tout deux. A lui qui avait été si profondément blessé et à elle qui avait été d'une sincérité cruelle. Après une profonde inspiration, ce fut lui qui brisa le silence. 

\- Je veux que vous sachiez Rey, que je ne vous garde aucune rancune. Sourit-il. La résignation à ce qu’on ne peut empêcher est un devoir pour tous, et plus spécialement pour un homme qui a fait choix de l’état ecclésiastique.

\- Mr Finn, je…

\- Laissez moi terminer. La coupa-t-il gentiment. Je comprends et j’accepte votre refus. En échange, je ne vous demande qu’une chose.

Elle fut émue par cette révélation et un énorme poids sembla quitter ses épaules et son cœur. Elle lui accorda un sourire tendre, heureuse de découvrir qu’il ne lui reprochait rien et que le temps aiderait probablement à soigner la blessure qu’elle lui avait infligé. Elle n'avait pas perdu ni son estime ni son amitié, et c'est le plus important. Alors elle répondit sereinement :

\- Ce qu’il vous plaira, cher cousin.

\- Promettez-moi de choisir avec soin l’homme qui partagera le reste de votre vie, que jamais votre cœur ou votre esprit ne se sentent étouffés. Ainsi, j’aurais l’assurance d’avoir renoncé à vous pour participer à votre bonheur.

\- Je vous le jure.

Il échangèrent un regard entendu, tendre, libérés d’avoir pu se réconcilier si facilement. Rey était consciente que les sentiments de Mr Finn ne disparaîtraient pas aisément, mais il semblait déterminé à ne plus les lui imposer. D’un air joyeux, il ajouta :

\- Et à présent, terminons ce roman, voulez-vous ?


	10. Le départ

La discussion provoquée par la demande de Mr. Finn était maintenant close. Rey en gardait seulement un souvenir pénible et devait encore supporter de temps à autre les aigres allusions de sa mère. Elle fut néanmoins heureuse de remarquer qu’aucun changement n’était apparut dans l’amitié qu’elle partageait avec son cousin. Ce dernier trouva rapidement en la personne de Rose Holdo, une confidente des plus divertissante. La veille du départ de Mr Finn, Rey se rendit chez la maison Holdo afin de saluer Paige qu’elle n’avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours. Elle le trouva fort pâle, amaigrie et le regard triste. Sans un mot, elle lui tendit une lettre dont l’écriture sophistiquée ne pouvait être que celle de Miss Dameron.

Elle lut la première phrase qui annonçait la résolution de la jeune femme de quitter la région en compagnie de son frère et de Mr Solo. « _Nous ne regretterons pas grand-chose du Hertfordshire, à part votre société, chère amie. Espérons cependant que l’avenir nous réserve l’occasion de renouer nos si agréables relations et, qu’en attendant, nous adoucirons l’amertume de l’éloignement par une correspondance fréquente et attentionnée._ ». Cette grande tendresse laissa Rey très froide. Bien que la soudaineté de ce départ la surprît, elle n’y voyait rien qui valût la peine de s’en affliger. Pour elle, Mr Dameron pouvait très certainement revenir à Prime Order Park sans être accompagné de sa sœur ou de son ami.

\- Mais Taillie assure qu’il ne reviendra pas de l’été, ni de l’hiver ! Lisez donc la fin, cela vous convaincra peut-être de son départ définitif.

« _Mr. Solo est impatient de retrouver sa cousine et, à dire vrai, nous ne le sommes pas moins que lui. Il est difficile de trouver l’égale de Kaydel Connix sous le rapport de la beauté, de l’élégance et de l’éducation, et toute la sympathie que j’ai pour elle est accrue par l’espérance de la voir un jour devenir notre sœur. Je ne sais si je vous ai jamais fait part de nos sentiments à cet égard, mais je ne veux pas vous quitter sans vous en parler. Mon frère l’admire beaucoup et il aura maintenant de fréquentes occasions de la voir dans l’intimité._ »

Rey releva son regard vers Paige, qui été aux bord des larmes.

\- Cela ne prouve rien ! Cette lettre ne vient pas de lui Paige !

\- Je trouve cela assez claire. Dit-elle.

\- Tallie a pris conscience des sentiments de son frère à votre égard et à choisit de le séparer de vous.

\- Je ne la crois pas capable de cela.

« Vous ne la connaissait pas...» pensa-t-elle. La brune se leva pour aider son amie à préparer son bagage. Mrs Holdo, devant le chagrin de son enfant, avait accepté l’invitation de l’une de ses sœurs à l’emmener en voyage à Londres. Rey y voyait également un excellent moyen pour Paige de s’écarter de tous ceux qui avaient, pendant plusieurs semaines et avec si peu de retenue, organisé ses moindres faits et gestes. Une fois la malle terminée, Miss Holdo annonça à mi-voix.

\- Il me faut me résoudre à la vérité, il ne m’aime pas…

\- Il vous aime Paige, vous ne pouvez perdre espoir ! Allez donc passer quelque temps chez votre tante, et je suis sur que d’ici l’hiver il reviendra vers vous.

Dans un geste tendre, elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son amie avant d’entreprendre de lui changer les idées. Le départ de Paige l’après-midi même se fit sous le regard compatissant de sa famille et de Rey, qui agita sa main jusqu’à voir son amie disparaître au loin. Pauvre amie, elle était si douce et si fragile, et elle avait abandonné son cœur à un jeune homme bien trop influençable. Nul doute que le venin de Tallie avait du se déverser contre Paige. Rey était également persuadée que, dans le but de se rapprocher de Mr Solo, Miss Dameron mettait tout en oeuvre pour que son frère se lie à la cousine de son ami. Quel être calculateur et malveillant que cette jeune fille. Miss Kenobi pris le temps de partager un thé avec Mrs Holdo, puis elle regagna sa demeure, non sans avoir discuté un moment avec Rose avant de partir, qui, dans une envie non dissimulée de revoir Mr Finn, pressa sa mère d'inviter les Kenobi à dîner. Sur le chemin, elle pensa à Mr Hux, qu’elle n’avait pas revu depuis un certain temps. Elle se demanda si elle le croiserait de nouveau.

De retour chez, elle annonça que toute la famille irait dîner chez les Holdo le lendemain soir, et Mrs Kenobi en fut ravie. Mr Finn, de son coté, avait choisi, dans cet optique, de décaler son départ d’une journée afin de profiter de la plaisante compagnie de la fille cadette des Holdo. Rey se réjouit de cette nouvelle, consciente de voir dans les actions de son cousin un transport de son admiration pour elle vers une inclination naissante pour Rose. Ce soir là elle s’endormit en pensant à la pauvre Paige et à son cœur brisé, priant pour que Mr Dameron recouvre la raison.

Le lendemain soir, Rose fut une auditrice impeccable pour Mr Finn, écoutant chacune de ses paroles avec la plus grande attention. Il y avait dans leurs regards à tout deux un éclat nouveau qui n'était pas passé inaperçue. Rey en rendit grâces à son amie:

\- Vous le mettez ainsi de bonne humeur, dit-elle ; je ne sais comment vous en remercier...

Rose plaisanta que le sacrifice de son temps était largement compensé par la satisfaction d’obliger son amie. Elles rirent doucement, sous le regard amusé de Mr Finn qui semblait avoir définitivement reporté son affection sur la plus jeune des filles Holdo. Le comportement de Rose était en effet fort aimable : mais la bonté de la jeune femme visait beaucoup plus loin que ne le soupçonnait Rey, car son but était de la délivrer d’une admiration importune en prenant tout simplement sa place dans le cœur de Mr. Finn. Quand on se sépara, à la fin de la soirée, l’affaire était en si bon train que Rose se serait crue assurée du succès si Mr. Finn n’avait pas été à la veille de quitter leur région du Hertfordshire.

Mais le lendemain, alors que Rey se promenait dans le jardin, elle vit approchait Rose vers elle, d’un pas assuré. Le ciel était encore brumeux de la rosée matinal, cela rendait cette visite légèrement onirique. Elle partit à sa rencontre, heureuse de voir son amie de si bon matin.

\- Ma chère Rey, il me faut vous apprendre une heureuse nouvelle. Annonça-t-elle.

Rey saisit alors ses mains tremblantes entre les siennes et l’écouta avec la plus grande attention. Mr Finn avait quitté la maison tôt ce matin, prétextant une affaire urgente, avant de revenir quelques heures plus tard pour terminer ses bagages avant l’arrivée de la diligence. Elle se souvenait de l'avoir vu souriant mais anxieux, incapable de converser avec Mrs Kenobi qui s'était soudain prise d'intérêt pour le Kent. La brune attendit que son amie se confie, s’attendant à ce qu’elle lui annonce son inclination pour son cousin.

\- Mr Finn et moi venons de nous fiancer.

Un sentiment étrange traversa la poitrine de Rey, mais elle se reprit bien vite et accueillit son amie dans ses bras. Bien que cela lui paraisse quelque peu précipité, elle était heureuse de savoir que deux de ses meilleurs amis éprouvait l’un pour l’autre une profonde affection. La demande en mariage de Mr Finn était certes fort rapprochée dans le temps de celle qu’il avait fait à Rey, mais Miss Kenobi n’eu aucun doute quand à leur futur bonheur. Elle était en vérité rassurée de voir Mr Finn trouver en la personne de son amie l’épouse dont il avait besoin et qu’il méritait, à n’en point douter.

Rey relâcha Rose, et la félicita largement, l’encourageant à lui narrer tous les détails de cette demande en mariage. La jeune miss Holdo compta avec beaucoup de couleurs la manière dont Mr Finn s’était agenouillé devant elle dans le salon et comme il avait pleuré de joie à sa réponse. Rey fut d’autant plus convaincue d’avoir pris la bonne décision en le repoussant quelques jours plus tôt. Ils auraient été foncièrement malheureux ensemble, et la brune savait pertinemment que son tempérament était bien loin de la patience et de la douce compagnie de Rose.

Puis on dut faire ses adieux à Mr Finn, et la famille Kenobi en fut fort ému. Rey le serra dans ses bras, lui assurant sa plus sincère amitié. Son cousin les remercia tous avec un immense sourire, assurant à la brune que son refus lui avait permis de comprendre son inclination pour Miss Holdo, et qu’elle ne devait donc rien regretter. Rose tenta de garder pour elle ses larmes alors que son fiancé montait dans la diligence. Il se pencha par la fenêtre, alors que les chevaux avaient été lancés, pour lui crier qu’il l’aimait et qu’il serait bientôt de retour.

Et il tint parole. Seulement une semaine plus tard, Rey recevait une missive de son cousin lui annonçant sa venue prochaine et son intention d’épouser Rose avant la fin du mois. Il revint donc ponctuellement quinze jours plus tard comme il l’avait annoncé et s’il ne fut pas reçu à Longbourn aussi chaudement que la première fois, de par le désintérêt soudain de Mrs Kenobi à son égard, il était trop heureux pour s’en apercevoir. Du reste, ses devoirs de fiancé le retenaient presque toute la journée chez les Holdo et il ne rentrait souvent que pour s’excuser de sa longue absence à l’heure où ses hôtes regagnaient leurs chambres. Rey l’accompagna plusieurs fois, accordant avec gaieté son aide à ses amis. Il fut convenu que Paige rentrerait pour l’occasion, accompagnée de sa tante, avant de repartir pour Londres si tôt la cérémonie terminé, car son état ne s’était guère amélioré.

Le mariage fut fort beau, bien que simple. La robe de Rose était superbe et Mr Finn avait fait en sorte de lui offrir le meilleur mariage possible. C’était un événement prodigieux, selon Rey, qui voyait en cet union, un bonheur éternel à venir. On fit la fête jusqu’au petit matin, les mariés partageant de bon cœur cette soirée avec leurs familles et leurs amis. Puis le jour du départ arriva, et ce fut dans une effusion de larmes que Rey dut se résoudre à laisser partir sa chère et tendre Rose.

\- Vous m’écrirez, n’est-ce pas ? s’enquit-elle.

\- Évidement, ma douce amie. Lui sourit-elle à travers ses larmes. Je vous enverrai une lettre si tôt installée.

\- La région va me paraître infiniment vide sans vous…

Rey ne pouvait contenir son émotion et Rose la serra une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de monter dans la voiture. La brune se tourna vers son cousin et ajouta à son attention :

\- Vous prendrez bien soin d’elle, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Je vous le jure, Miss Kenobi.

Puis le jeune couple quitta la région pour rejoindre la cure de Mr Finn et les terres éloignées du Kent. Rey agita son mouchoir le plus longtemps possible et resta sur la route bien longtemps après que l’attelage ait quitté le dernier virage visible. L'agitation de ces dernières semaines laissa derrière elle une tristesse mélancolique sur la région de Longbourn. Toutefois, la société de Mr. Hux, qui était venu lui rendre visite, fut précieuse pour dissiper le voile de nostalgie que cette séparation avait provoqué chez elle. On le voyait souvent et à ses autres qualités s’ajoutait maintenant un abandon qui le rendait encore plus aimable. Tout ce que Rey avait appris de ses démêlés avec Mr. Solo était devenu public : on en parlait un peu partout et l’on se plaisait à remarquer que Mr. Solo avait paru antipathique à tout le monde avant même que personne fût au courant de cette affaire.

Rey se reposa donc sur son amitié pour Hux, puisqu’à présent elle se retrouvait loin de Paige, de Rose et de Mr Finn. Néanmoins, sa tante, Mrs D’acy saisit la première occasion favorable pour lui donner doucement l’avertissement qu’elle jugeait nécessaire. Après lui avoir dit franchement ce qu’elle pensait, elle ajouta :

\- Vous êtes, Rey, une jeune fille bien trop raisonnable pour vous attacher à quelqu’un simplement parce que l’on cherche à vous en dissuader, c’est pourquoi je ne crains pas de vous parler avec cette honnêteté. Très sérieusement, je voudrais que vous vous teniez sur vos gardes : ne vous laissez pas prendre aux douceurs d’une affection que le manque absolu de fortune rendrait singulièrement imprudente.

Rey demeura coite quelques instants avant qu'un sourire attendrit ne se dessine sur son visage. Elle posa sa main sur celle de sa tante, et répondit : 

\- Ma chère tante, voilà des paroles bien sérieuses !

\- Oui, et j’espère vous décider à être sérieuse, vous aussi.

\- Rassurez-vous, je vous promets d’être sur mes gardes, et Mr. Hux ne s’éprendra pas de moi si je puis l’en empêcher.

Mrs D'acy eut une expression agacée à ces propos. 

\- Rey, vous n’êtes pas sérieuse en ce moment.

\- Je vous demande pardon, mais pour l’instant je ne suis pas amoureuse de Mr. Hux. Très sincèrement, je ne le suis pas, mais c’est l’un des hommes les plus agréables que j’aie jamais rencontré, et, s’il s’attachait à moi... Décidément, il vaut mieux que cela n’arrive pas.

\- Peut-être serait-il bon de ne pas l’encourager à venir aussi souvent.

\- C’est vrai, il serait sage de m’en abstenir. En toute sincérité, j’essaierai de faire ce qui me semblera le plus raisonnable. Et maintenant, j’espère que vous voilà satisfaite.

Sur la réponse affirmative de sa tante, Rey la remercia de son affectueux intérêt et ainsi se termina l’entretien. La jeune femme se fit la réflexion qu'il s'agissait ici d'un exemple bien rare d’un avis donné en pareille matière sans blesser le personnage qui le reçoit.


	11. Rosings

Deux mois plus tard, Mrs. D’acy rappela à sa nièce ce qu’elle lui avait promis au sujet de Hux et réclama d’être tenue au courant de l’avancée de leur relation. La réponse que fit Rey était de nature satisfaisante, autant pour elle que pour sa tante. La prédilection que semblait lui témoigner Mr Hux avait disparu, son empressement avait cessé, ses soins avaient changé d’objet. Rey se rendait compte à présent de la frivolité du personnage, mais pouvait étrangement constater ce changement sans en éprouver un réel chagrin. Son cœur n’avait été que légèrement touché par les belles manières de Mr Hux, et la conviction que seule la question de fortune l’avait empêchée d’être choisie suffisait à satisfaire son amour-propre. Un héritage inattendu de dix mille livres était le principal attrait de la jeune fille à qui, maintenant, s’adressaient les hommages les plus passionnés de Mr Hux.

De ce fait, le peu de colère qu’elle aurait pu éprouver contre le jeune homme se retourna bien vite contre celui qu’elle tenait pour responsable. Car en effet, si Mr Solo n’avait pas si injustement privé Mr Hux de sa cure et de son héritage, cela n’aurait fait aucun doute qu’il aurait considéré Rey avec bien plus d’attention.

Sans autre événement plus notable que des promenades et des lectures, tantôt par la boue et tantôt par la gelée, septembre et octobre s’écoulèrent dans un calme plat. Le seul réconfort de Rey se trouvait dans les lettres nombreuses qu’elle échangeait avec Paige, qui se trouvait toujours à Londres, mais aussi avec Rose et Mr Finn. Elle reçut d’ailleurs bientôt de leur part une invitation à demeurer chez eux. Elle accepta avec joie. Novembre amena le départ de Rey pour la maison de son cousin. Elle envisageait ce changement d’air avec le plus grand plaisir. L’absence de ses amis avait excité chez elle le désir de revoir Rose et son cousin. Ce séjour mettrait un peu de variété dans son existence, et, comme avec sa mère d’humeur si changeante, la maison n’était pas toujours un paradis, un peu de changement serait, après tout, le bienvenu.

Tout s’arrangea le mieux du monde, et selon les premiers plans de Rose, qui lui assura que la chambre d’ami serait parfaite pour elle. Les adieux qu’elle échangea avec Mr. Hux furent pleins de cordialité, surtout de son coté à lui. Ses projets actuels ne pouvaient lui faire oublier que la jeune Miss Kenobi avait été la première à attirer son attention, la première à écouter ses confidences avec sympathie, la première à mériter son admiration. Aussi, dans la façon dont il lui souhaita un heureux séjour et en exprimant l’espoir que là comme ailleurs leurs opinions s’accorderaient toujours, il y avait un intérêt, une sollicitude à laquelle Rey fut extrêmement sensible, et, en le quittant, elle garda la conviction qu’il resterait toujours à ses yeux le modèle de l’homme aimable.

Le trajet se passa fort bien, et malgré la fatigue, Rey agita ses bras en de grands signes lorsqu’elle aperçut le jeune couple qui l’accueillait. Rose la rejoignit pour la prendre dans ses bras à peine l’attelage arrêté. Mr Finn et son épouse prirent grand soin de lui faire visiter la maisonnée pendant que l’on s’occupait de ses bagages. Le temps était frais et humide, mais le soleil donnait sur les terres du Kent une jolie teinte orangée que Rey trouva fort agréable. Le jardin descendant jusqu’à la route, les palissades vertes, la haie de lauriers, tout annonçait qu’on prenait grand soin de ce presbytère. Mr Finn reçut sa cousine avec une joie si vive que Rey, devant cet accueil affectueux, se félicita encore davantage d’être venue. Elle vit tout de suite que le mariage n’avait pas changé son cousin et que sa politesse et sa gentillesse étaient restées intactes. Il avait une affection si sincère et touchante pour sa compagne, que Rey ne douta pas un instant de sa bienveillance à l’égard de Rose. Ils échangeaient souvent des regards tendres et Rose s’appliquait à toujours faire en sorte que Mr Finn conserve son si lumineux sourire.

On discuta un moment de la famille Kenobi, des parents de Rose, de sa sœur, du départ définitif de Mr Dameron pour Londres. Rey confessa que malgré le fait qu’il se trouvait dans la même ville, Paige ne semblait pas encore avoir croisé celui qui avait si habilement touché son cœur. Rose lui expliqua que Tallie avait fait en sorte de ridiculiser sa sœur, et que, de ce fait, ne trouvait plus aucun divertissement à la convier à ses soirées ou ses discussions. Rey, bien que se doutant de la méchanceté du personnage, en fut fort troublée. Elle était également étonnée que Paige ne lui en ait pas touché mot, ne tarissant pas d’éloges dans ses lettres sur les activités de Londres. Sans doute avait-elle encore trop de souffrance pour se confier à la jeune femme. Mr Finn fit remarquer qu’il trouvait le comportement de Mr Dameron cavalier, et bien peu en adéquation avec ce qu’il s’était appliqué à montrer lors de leurs rencontres. Rey fut de cet avis, et ne pu s’empêcher de trouver là un lien certain avec l’amitié qu’il avait pour Mr Solo.

Au cours du dîner, Mr Finn fit part à sa cousine de l’invitation de Lord Snoke :

\- Vous aurez l’honneur de voir Lord Snoke de Palpatine dimanche prochain. Je ne crois pas m’avancer en vous annonçant qu’il vous comprendra dans les invitations qu’il nous fera pendant votre séjour ici. Sa manière d’être à l’égard de ma chère Rose est des plus aimables : nous dînons à Rosings deux fois par semaine, et jamais Sa Grâce ne nous laisse revenir à pied : sa voiture est toujours prête pour nous ramener

\- Lord Snoke est un homme intimident, mais il est fort respectable. Appuya Rose.

La soirée se passa tout entière à parler du Hertfordshire. Une fois retirée dans la solitude de sa chambre, Rey put méditer à loisir sur le bonheur dont semblait jouir son amie. À voir l’amour que son cousin lui portait et la joie se lisant sur son doux visage, Rey reconnu sans peine la félicité de cette union. Dans l’après-midi du jour suivant, pendant qu’elle s’habillait pour une promenade, un bruit soudain parut mettre toute la maison émois. Rey gagna donc le rez-de-chaussé pour trouver Rose et son époux sur le perron, saluant un cabriolet qui passait le long de leur demeure.

\- Je pensais pour le moins que toute la basse-cour avait envahi le jardin, et vous n’avez à me montrer que lord Snoke et sa fille !

\- Ce n’est pas lord Snoke, c’est Mr Jenkins, l’un de ses ami, et miss Phasma. lui expliqua Rose. Regardez-la. Elle est si grande et pourtant si maigre.

\- Son extérieur me plaît, murmura Rey à l’attention de son amie. Elle a l’air maussade et maladive. Elle conviendrait parfaitement bien à Mr Solo, ne trouvez-vous pas ? se moqua-t-elle.

\- Oh, mordez-vous la langue ! gronda Rose.

Mais si tôt eut elle dit cela qu’elles échangèrent un ricanement enfantin. Mr Finn fronça légèrement les sourcils, mécontent de leurs tenues. Mais le visage rayonnant de son épouse suffit seul à le remettre d’heureuse humeur. Enfin, la voiture repartie, et tout le monde rentra dans la maison.

Le dimanche arriva bien vite et les deux jeunes femmes furent bien plus excitées par leurs préparations à venir que par le dîner en lui-même. Néanmoins, dans un soucis de savoir sa cousine à l’aise, Mr. Finn s’appliqua lui présenter en détails les grandeurs qui les attendaient. Il parla donc assez longuement des salons, du nombre des domestiques et de la magnificence du dîner. Ce fut Rose qui mis un terme à cela, plaisantant sur le fait que Rey allait être bien plus épuisée par ce discours que par le souper de ce soir. Après un baiser tendre à son époux, elle entraîna son amie à l’étage afin qu’elles puissent choisir leurs toilettes. Pendant qu’on s’habillait, Mr Finn vint plusieurs fois aux portes des différentes chambres pour recommander de faire diligence, car lord Snoke n’aimait pas qu’on retardât l’heure de son dîner.

Une fois prêtes, les deux jeunes femmes rejoignirent Mr Finn, et ce dernier n’eut d’yeux que pour son épouse, qu’il complimenta abondement, les yeux brillants. Rose mit fin à cela grâce à un baiser appuyé qu’elle posa sur sa joue. Troublé, il fit signe à sa femme et sa cousine de se mettre en route. Comme le temps était doux, la traversée du parc fut une agréable promenade. Chaque parc a sa beauté propre ; ce que Rey vit de celui de Rosings l’enchanta, bien qu’elle ne pût manifester un enthousiasme égal à celui de Mr Finn et qu’elle accueillît en souriant les renseignements qu’il lui donnait sur le nombre des fenêtres du château et la somme que lord Snoke avait dépensé jadis pour les faire vitrer. En réalité, son cousin semblait nerveux à l’idée de ce dîner, mais il faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître aux yeux de Rose et de son amie.

Après avoir passé le grand hall d’entrée, ils traversèrent une antichambre et le domestique les introduisit dans la pièce où se trouvait lord Snoke en compagnie de sa fille et de Mr Jenkinson. Avec une grande condescendance, Sa Grâce se leva pour les accueillir et comme Mrs. Finn avait signifié à son mari qu’elle se chargeait des présentations, tout se passa le mieux du monde. Rey était impressionnée par la splendeur qui l’entourait, mais fut capable d'examiner avec calme les trois personnes qu’elle avait devant elle.

Lord Snoke était d’une taille moyenne, et ses traits fortement accentués par l’âge ne semblaient pas avoir été beaux un jour. Son expression n’avait rien d’aimable, pas plus que sa manière d’accueillir ses visiteurs n’était de nature à leur faire oublier l’infériorité de leur rang. Il ne gardait pas un silence hautain, mais il disait tout d’une voix impérieuse qui marquait bien le sentiment qu’il avait de son importance. Au bout de quelques minutes lord Snoke invita ses visiteurs à se rendre tous à la fenêtre pour admirer la vue. Il pris la peine de les informer avec bienveillance que c’était beaucoup plus joli en été.

Puis, il regagna un immense sofa qui se trouvait de l’autre coté de la pièce. Sèchement, il fit un signe à Miss Kenobi pour qu’elle s’avance. Elle s'exécuta, le saluant maladroitement de nouveau avant qu’il ne prenne la parole.

\- C’est donc vous Miss Rey Kenobi.

\- Oui votre grâce, c’est moi.

Il émit un son étrange, entre le dédain et l’écoeurement, mais se ressaisit bien vite. Rey se sentit rougir, mais garda pour elle les réflexions acerbes qui lui venaient à l’esprit. Puis la porte s’ouvrit et on annonça le neveu de Lord Snoke. Ce dernier acquiesça vaguement alors que le dernier invité rejoignait le petit groupe. Rey retint son souffle en découvrant le visage du nouveau venu, et d’une voix qu’elle aurait aimé moins soumise à l’émotion, elle dit :

\- Mr Solo ? Que faites vous ici ?

On nota son impolitesse, et Rey s’inclina devant son vis-à-vis, les joues encore plus rouge que tout à l’heure. Ben Solo la fixait d’un regard profond, lui-même surpris de la trouver ici. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant qu’il ne retrouve sa contenance et annonce d’une voix grave qu’il avait été convié à ce dîner. La bienséance empêchait Rose de sourire, mais le tressautement à la commissure de ses lèvres n’échappa pas à son époux qui lui serra fortement la main pour qu’elle se contienne. Il y avait, en effet, dans cet échange distant, une tension que même Rey n’aurait pas été en mesure de décrire. Elle n’avait pas revu Mr Solo depuis le bal donné à Prime Order Park et ne gardait de leur dernier échange qu’un sentiment d'embrassement et d’agacement. Ce fut Lord Snoke qui mis fin à ce moment.

\- Vous connaissez mon neveu ? s’étonna-t-il.

\- Oui monsieur, j’ai eu le plaisir de le rencontrer dans le Hertfordshire.

Du coin de l’œil, elle vit que Mr Solo inclinait légèrement la tête, visiblement troublé par sa phrase. Elle se conforta en se disant qu’elle avait utilisé le terme de « plaisir » par simple politesse. Las de ces regards échangés, lord Snoke imposa que l’on serve le dîner. Une fois dans la salle à manger, Rey pris place en face de son amie Rose. Cela déplut fortement à Lord Snoke qui lui ordonna de se placer aux cotés de Mr Solo afin de laisser son siège à son cousin, qui devait impérativement se trouver en face de son épouse. La jeune femme s’exécuta, non sans ressentir une légère gêne de se trouver si près de Mr Solo. Le repas fut magnifique. On y vit tous les domestiques, toutes les pièces d’argenterie que Mr. Finn avait annoncés. La conversation n’était pas très animée. Rey aurait parlé volontiers si elle en avait eu l’occasion, mais elle était placée entre Rose et Mr Solo : la première était absorbée par l’attention qu’elle prêtait à son époux et le second n’ouvrait pas la bouche. Cependant, au bout d’un certain temps, il se tourna vers elle et s’enquit de la santé de ses parents.

\- Ils vont fort bien, je vous remercie. Répondit-elle poliment.

Un nouveau silence pris place, seulement entrecoupé des bruits de couverts contre les plats, avant que Mr Solo ne se décide à parler de nouveau :

\- Et votre amie Miss Holdo ?

\- Elle se trouve à Londres, je suis surprise que vous ne l’ayez pas croisée et que vous ignoriez sa venue. 

Elle était parfaitement sûre du contraire, mais voulait voir s’il laisserait deviner qu’il était au courant de ce qui s’était passé entre les Dameron et Paige. Elle crut surprendre un peu d’embarras dans la manière dont il répondit.

\- Je n’ai pas encore eut cette joie.

Conscient de se qui se passait à sa droite, lord Snoke demanda à Rey d’une voix forte :

\- Jouez-vous du piano et chantez-vous, Miss Kenobi ?

Elle fut quelque peu prise au dépourvue, mais répondit néanmoins :

\- Fort mal, je l’admets.

Un sourire méprisant étira ses lèvres, et Rey le trouva soudain fort déplaisant. Elle ne doutait pas un instant qu’il s’apprêtait à lui faire des remarques peu flatteuses.

\- Vous auriez dû prendre des leçons. Dit-il. Les demoiselles Webb sont toutes musiciennes et leur père n’a pas la situation du vôtre. Faites-vous du dessin ?

\- Non, du tout.

\- Comme c’est étrange ! Sans doute l’occasion vous aura manqué. Votre mère aurait dû vous mener à Londres, chaque printemps, pour vous faire prendre des leçons.

\- Je crois que ma mère l’eût fait volontiers, mais mon père a Londres en horreur.

Il haussa les sourcils avant de se pencher à nouveau sur son assiette. Ce répit ne fut que de courte durée, et Lord Snoke revint questionner Rey à propos de son éducation :

\- Avez-vous encore votre institutrice ?

\- Je n’en n’ai jamais eu.

\- Bonté du ciel ! s’exclama-t-il. Pas d’institutrice ? Je n’ai jamais entendu chose pareille ! Quel esclavage pour votre mère !

\- Pas le moins du monde, Lord Snoke. J’ai toujours eut les moyens de m’instruire.

Cette réponse lui déplut fortement et il ne s’en cacha nullement, lançant des regards noirs à Mr Finn comme pour lui signifier qu’il avait là une bien étrange parente.

\- En vérité, dit-il mécontent, vous donnez votre avis avec bien de l’assurance pour une si jeune personne. Quel âge avez-vous donc ? Vous ne devez pas avoir plus de vingt ans, cela est certain.

Mr Solo posa son regard sur elle, comme s’il attendait lui aussi la réponse à cette question. Rey l’ignora, notant qu’a aucun instant il n’avait cherché à la préserver des remarques désobligeantes de son oncle.

\- Dix-neuf ans, monsieur. Avoua-t-elle.


	12. Changements

Alors qu’on regagnait le salon, le second neveu de Lord Snoke, le colonel Ackbar, se joignit à la soirée. C’était un homme qui paraissait une trentaine d’années, qui n’était pas beau mais qui avait une grande distinction dans l’extérieur et dans les manières. Mr Solo sembla lui accorder un accueil chaleureux, du moins, d’autant qu’il en était capable. Quand on eut pris le thé, les tables de jeu furent apportées. Lord Snoke, Mr Jenkins, Mr. et Mrs. Finn s’installèrent pour une partie de « quadrille ». Miss Phasma préférait le « casino » et Rey eut donc l’honneur de jouer avec elle une partie remarquablement ennuyeuse. On n’ouvrait la bouche, à leur table, que pour parler du jeu. L’autre table était beaucoup plus animée. C’était Lord Snoke qui parlait surtout pour noter les fautes de ses partenaires ou raconter des souvenirs personnels. De leur coté, Mr Solo et son cousin conversaient à voix basse. Puis, d’une voix forte, sa Grâce demanda :

\- Jouez donc du piano pour nous, Miss Kenobi.

Elle sursauta, se tournant vers cet homme qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la mettre dans l’embarras. Elle tenta de refuser, mais devant l’insistance de sa Grâce, elle ne put que céder et prit donc place devant le piano droit. Elle entama une mélodie saccadée qui ne devait plaire à personnes, mais lord Snoke affichait un air satisfait à l’entendre ainsi se tourner au ridicule. En réponse à cela, Rey s'appliqua à marteler chaque note avec force, espérant ainsi lui faire regretter ses mauvaises plaisanteries. Agacé, il se tourna vers son neveu.

\- Kaydel fait-elle des progrès, Solo ?

\- Elle joue merveilleusement bien.

\- J’espère qu’elle étudie. L’excellence ne peut s’acquérir sans un travail constant et soigné. N’est-il pas Mr Finn ? Puisqu’il n’y a pas de piano chez vous, votre femme peut venir tous les jours ici pour étudier sur celui qui est dans la chambre de bonne. Dans cette partie de la maison, elle serait sûre de ne déranger personne.

Rey serra la mâchoire, alors que son cousin et sa femme ne trouvaient rien à répondre à cette attaque. Dans son champ de vision, elle vit apparaître Mr Solo, qui s’appuyait contre le piano. Elle lui dit donc en plaisantant :

\- Vous voudriez m’intimider, Mr. Solo, en venant m’écouter avec cet air sérieux, mais bien que vous ayez une cousine qui joue avec tant de talent, je ne me laisserai pas troubler. Il y a chez moi une obstination dont on ne peut facilement avoir raison. Chaque essai d’intimidation ne fait qu’affermir mon courage.

\- Je pense vous connaitre suffisamment Miss Kenobi pour savoir que je ne peux vous intimider, même si je le souhaitais.

Rey rit de bon cœur devant ce portrait d’elle-même. Mr Ackbar s’approcha d’eux afin de participer à leur conversation, intrigué par le comportement de son ami.

– Dites-moi quel a été son comportement dans votre région, je vous en prie, demanda-t-il. J’aimerais savoir comment il agit parmi les étrangers.

La jeune femme cessa de jouer et tourna sa moue espiègle vers les deux hommes à ses cotés. Elle prenait un plaisir certain devant l’expression contrariée de Mr Solo.

\- Attendez-vous à quelque chose d’affreux... La première fois que j’ai vu Mr. Solo, c’était à un bal. Il n’a pas dansé une seule fois, bien que les danseurs fussent peu nombreux et que plus d’une jeune fille dut rester sur sa chaise, faute de cavalier.

\- Je ne connaissais personne en dehors de mon cercle. Se défendit-il.

\- On ne fait aucune présentation lors d’un bal, bien sûr.

\- Colonel Ackbar, venez ici ! l’appela Lord Snoke.

Il s’écarta donc après un salut à l’attention de Rey. Cette dernière se remis à jouer, faisant fit de la présence de Mr Solo, qui la fixait toujours.

\- Certes, dit-il après un moment, je n’ai pas, comme d’autres, le talent de converser avec des personnes que je n’ai jamais vues.

\- Entraînez-vous, Mr Solo, car l’excellence ne peut s’acquérir sans un travail constant et soigné.

Elle lui accorda une œillade pour constater qu’il se trouvait, pour la première fois depuis qu’elle le connaissait, décontenancé. Puis il parti s’assoir au coté de Phasma et retrouva son mutisme habituel. Rey termina son morceau avant de trouver une place sur une chaise vide près de Rose. La soirée se termina rapidement, Lord Snoke prétendant que sa fille avait besoin d’un repos extrêmement ponctuel. Sur le chemin du retour, avec surprise, elle entendit son cousin dire d’un ton sec :

\- Par moment, sa Grâce manque cruellement de bienveillance.

\- A quel sujet ? s’enquit son épouse.

\- N’avez-vous pas entendu les réflexions faites à Rey ? Et sa fausse invitation à vous permettre de jouer du piano ?

Il était animé d’une colère certaine, et faisait de grands mouvements avec ses mains. Rey, qui fut touchée de cette sollicitude, tenta de le tempérer :

\- Allons, cher cousin, gardons notre calme. Malgré cela, n’avons-nous pas passé une bonne soirée ?

\- Certes. Mais je ne souffrirai plus de l’entendre parler de la sorte à Rose, dussé-je quitter ses terres !

Rose le pris par le bras, lui souriant avec tendresse.

\- Je vous suis grès de cette attention, mais je crains que de s’emporter comme Lord Snoke soit une bien mauvaise idée. Dit-elle

\- Vous avez raison, ma douce, comme toujours. Concéda-t-il.

Et on rejoignit la demeure en n'abordant plus le sujet. Le lendemain matin, tandis que Mr Finn et Rose faisaient des achats dans le village, Rey, restée seule au salon, écrivait à Paige. Elle avait tant de chose à lui raconter, notamment au sujet de Rose et de son époux, de leur bonheur et de la région. Elle venait à peine de terminer de poser le prénom de son amie sur le papier, qu'un coup de sonnette la fit tressaillir. Dans la crainte que ce ne fût lord Snoke ou sa fille, elle mis de côté sa lettre inachevée afin d’éviter des questions importunes. Mais lorsque la porte s’ouvrit, à sa grande surprise, elle découvrit le visage nerveux de Mr. Solo.

Il parut étonné de la trouver seule et s’excusa de son indiscrétion en alléguant qu’il avait compris que Mrs. Finn était chez elle. Il tenait entre ses mains une paire de gants en cuir de qualité qu’il était en train de malmener. Devant la raideur de son vis-à-vis, Rey l’invita à s’assoir, espérant ainsi qu’il se calmerait. Mais il ne bougea pas, la fixant de ses grands yeux sombres.

La jeune brune demanda des nouvelles de Rosings, auxquelles il répondit le plus brièvement possible, puis il y eut un silence qui menaçait de se prolonger. Il fallait à tout prix trouver un sujet de conversation. Rey se rappelant leur dernière rencontre dans le Hertfordshire, et curieuse de voir ce qu’il dirait sur le départ précipité de ses hôtes, fit cette remarque :

\- Vous avez tous quitté Prime Order Park bien rapidement en mai dernier, Mr. Solo. Mr. Dameron et sa sœur se portaient-ils bien à Londres ?

\- Fort bien, je vous remercie.

Rey ne chercha pas à approfondir le sujet. Elle craignait de trop s’étendre sur ce chapitre, et ne trouva rien d’autre à dire dans cette situation déconcertante. Elle fut donc résolue à laisser à son interlocuteur la peine de chercher un autre thème de conversation. Celui-ci le sentit et reprit bientôt :

\- Cette maison paraît fort agréable. Mon oncle y a fait faire beaucoup d’aménagements lorsque Mr. Finn est venu s’y installer.

\- Je le pense aussi. Votre oncle pouvait difficilement trouver quelqu’un de plus reconnaissant que mon cousin.

Il acquiesça, puis plongea ses iris noires dans celles noisettes de la jeune femme, et l’expression de son visage changea, devenant plus pale. Rey se sentait mal à l’aise, et ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre.

\- Souhaitez-vous du thé ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Non, je vous remercie.

Nouveau silence, nouvelle gêne. Rey regarda autour d’elle, à la recherche de la moindre chose qui aurait put lui donner un sujet de conversation avec Mr Solo. Ce dernier demanda alors :

\- Le Kent vous plaît-il ?

Suivit alors un court dialogue sur le pays, auquel mit fin l’entrée de Rose et de son époux qui revenaient de leurs courses. Ce tête-à-tête ne fut pas sans les étonner. Pris de court, Mr Solo s’avança rapidement vers Rey, comme s’il s’apprêtait à lui confier quelque chose, puis, réalisant leur proximité, il fit un pas en arrière, la salua et ajouta :

\- Bonne journée Miss Kenobi, ce fut un plaisir.

Puis il quitta assez précipitamment le presbytère, laissant la jeune femme perdue et pleine d’interrogations. Rose et Mr Finn restèrent muets un moment avant que la jeune mariée ne s’exclame :

\- Que lui avez-vous donc fait ?

\- Je n’en ai pas la moindre idée. souffla Rey. 


	13. Déclaration

À cette époque, la chasse était fermée. Dans le château, il y avait bien une incroyable bibliothèque et un billard, mais Rey avait beaucoup de mal à rester enfermée du matin au soir. Que ce fût la proximité du presbytère, l’agrément du chemin qui y conduisait ou des personnes qui l’habitaient, toujours est-il que le colonel Gial Ackbar et Mr. Solo en firent dès lors le but presque quotidien de leurs promenades.

Ils arrivaient à toutes heures de la journée, tantôt ensemble et tantôt séparément, parfois même accompagnés de leur cousine, Phasma. Il était visible que le colonel Ackbar était attiré par la société des Finn et de la jeune Rey. La satisfaction que cette dernière éprouvait à le voir, aussi bien que l’admiration qu’il laissait paraître pour elle, lui rappelaient son ancien favori, Armitage Hux, et si en les comparant elle trouvait moins de séduction aux manières du colonel Ackbar, elle avait l’impression que, des deux, c’était lui sans doute qui possédait l’esprit le plus cultivé. Mais Mr. Solo ! Comment expliquer ses fréquentes apparitions au presbytère ? Ce ne pouvait être par amour de sa société, puisqu'il ne parlait guère ! Il lui arrivait souvent de rester dix minutes sans ouvrir la bouche, et, quand il parlait, il semblait que ce fût par nécessité plutôt que par plaisir, ses interventions toujours dirigées vers Rey, qui ne savait jamais trop comment lui répondre. Rarement lui voyait-on de l’animation. La façon dont son ami le colonel le plaisantait sur son mutisme prouvait que, d’habitude, il n’était point aussi taciturne. Il savait passer des heures entières à regarder le moindre mouvement de Miss Kenobi qui, mal à l'aise, avait la sensation d'être jugée sur ses manières et sa tenue. 

Mrs. Finn ne savait qu’en penser. Elle eût aimé se persuader que cette attitude était l’effet de l’amour, et l’objet de cet amour son amie Rey, mais elle se demandait comment il avait bien pu ressentir une inclination pour elle alors qu’elle lui montrait depuis toujours une méfiance acide. Il regardait certainement beaucoup Rey, on aurait pu prétendre à une admiration, mais d’une manière difficile à interpréter. Il demeurait énigmatique aux yeux de Rose, et de son amie, à n’en point douter. Rose se demandait souvent si le regard attentif qu’il attachait sur Rey était davantage emplie de beaucoup d’adoration ou celui d’un homme dont l’esprit est ailleurs.

Plus d’une fois Rey, en se promenant dans le parc, rencontra Mr. Solo à l’improviste. Elle trouvait assez étrange cette malchance persistante qui l’amenait sans cesse à croiser cet homme. Dans le but de lui faire comprendre qu’elle préférait se balader seule, elle pris soin de lui préciser que ce coin du parc était sa retraite favorite. Mais à son plus grande étonnement, Mr Solo partagea son avis et pris congés en espérant la revoir bientôt. Une seconde rencontre après cet échange se produit quelques jours plus tard, puis encore une autre. Était-ce pour l’ennuyer ou pour s’imposer à lui-même une pénitence ? Se moquait-il d’elle lorsqu’il retrouvait le colonel ? Car il ne se contentait point dans ces occasions de lui dire quelques mots de politesse et de poursuivre son chemin, non, il se permettait sans aucune gêne de l’accompagner dans sa promenade. Il ne se montrait jamais très bavard, et, de son côté, Rey ne faisait guère d'efforts pour entamer de réelles conversations.

Au cours de la cinquième rencontre, cependant, elle fut frappée des questions bizarres et sans lien qu’il lui posait sur l’agrément de son séjour dans le Kent ; sur son goût pour les promenades solitaires ; sur ce qu’elle pensait de la félicité du ménage de Miss Rose et Mr Finn. Pour qui se prenait-il donc ? Pensait-il réellement qu’ils étaient devenu amis juste parce qu’il s’imposait comme compagnon de balade ? Cette pensée troubla quelque peu Rey qui fut heureuse de se retrouver seule à son retour dans le presbytère. Pourquoi diable s'acharnait-il sur elle ?

Comme tous les dimanches au cours de ces dernières semaines, Rey se rendit en compagnie de Rose à la messe que donnait Mr Finn à sa paroisse. C’était un excellent pasteur qui faisait toujours des sermons justes et particulièrement bien exprimés. Il savait maintenir l’attention des plus jeunes, et rien que pour cela, Rey le trouvait formidable, elle qui avait si souvent eut en horreur les longs moments passé dans les églises et les chapelles. Sur leur rangée, les deux jeunes femmes furent rejointes par le colonel Ackbar qui pris place au coté de Rey après l’avoir poliment saluée. Ils gardèrent le silence un moment, écoutant le cousin de la jeune femme, puis cette dernière l’interrogea à voix basse:

\- Combien de temps pensez vous demeurer dans le Kent ?

\- Aussi longtemps que cela siéra à Mr Solo, je suis à sa disposition.

Rey soupira à cette réponse, et répliqua en chuchotant :

\- Comme tout le monde, j’en ai bien peur. Il devrait se marier, cette commodité lui serait alors assuré de façon constante.

\- Celle qu’il épousera aura beaucoup de chance.

Elle fut surprise de ce commentaire. Mais elle se rappela bien vite à qui elle s'adressait et garda pour elle une plaisanterie méchante sur la question pour répondre simplement par un :

\- Vraiment ?

\- Solo est un gentilhomme d’une extrême loyauté. D’après ce que j’ai entendu en me rendant ici, il s’est porté comme sauveur de l’un de ses plus proches amis.

Intriguée, elle se tourna un peu plus vers lui.

\- De quoi s’agissait-il ? demanda-t-elle

\- Il a sauvé l’homme d’un mariage fort peu avantageux et imprudent.

Son cœur se serra vivement à cette information et elle sentit une colère monter au creux de son ventre. Elle ne doutait nullement de la réponse, mais pour s’en assurer, elle le questionna :

\- Quel ami ?

\- Celui qui lui est le plus cher, Poe Dameron.

\- Que reprochait-il à la jeune fille ? Son manque de fortune ?

\- Un manque cruel de tenu et d’éducation ajouté à une famille et un entourage fort peu convenant. Des amis et connaissances indésirables.

Les paroles la blessèrent profondément alors qu’elle prenait conscience que Tallie n’avait joué qu’un rôle mineur dans la séparation de Poe et de Paige. Son regard se posa sur le visage concentré de Mr Solo et le fusilla de ses iris noisette sans qu’il ne s’en rendit compte. Des larmes brûlantes lui montèrent aux yeux, et elle ajouta dans un murmure :

\- Alors il a choisit de les séparer…

\- Je suppose, je n’en connais pas davantage sur le sujet. Confessa le colonel.

A cet instant, Solo releva ses yeux sombres vers elle et elle se détourna vivement, comme si ce simple échange l’avait meurtrie. De toute sa vie, elle n’avait jamais été si en colère contre quelqu’un. Mr Solo était définitivement le pire des individus, un être de la pire espèce. Elle avait le cœur gonflé d’indignation. Une fois la messe terminée, elle s’empressa de s’enfuir, abandonnant derrière elle un colonel et une Rose étonnés et inquiets. Indifférente à la pluie qui se mis à tomber, elle partie dans une course effrénée à travers le parc, laissant ses larmes se mêler à l’averse sur son visage.

Elle ne comprenait pas comment Mr Dameron avait pu se laisser convaincre de la sorte. Et ce Mr Solo avait, avec son caprice d’homme condescendant, fait souffrir plus que jamais la jeune Paige. Car la douleur de son amie était encore vive et elle avait le plus grand mal à ne point parler du jeune Dameron dans ses lettres. Mr Solo, par son orgueil et son mépris, avait brisé pour un temps tout espoir de bonheur dans le cœur le plus tendre, le plus généreux qui fût. Et le mal qu’il avait causé, nul ne pouvait en prévoir la durée et les conséquences.

L’agitation et les larmes qui furent l’effet de ces réflexions provoquèrent une migraine, et la jeune femme, essoufflée, dut se résoudre à s’abriter afin de reprendre son souffle et de se calmer. Elle demeura seule un moment, fermant les yeux, écoutant les gouttes qui résonnaient sur la pierre. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n’entendit pas qu’on la rejoignait et lorsqu’elle ouvrit les yeux, elle tomba sur le visage qu’elle avait le moins envie de voir au monde. Elle sursauta et s’écarta vivement de lui, insupportée par sa seule présence. Il se tenait là, trempé, ses cheveux ébènes ruisselants, les yeux posés sur elle. Et Rey se refusa de le trouvait beau en cet instant, ne voyant dans ces traits que le vil comportement qu’il avait eut envers son amie. Le souffle court, il débuta : 

\- Miss Kenobi, en vain ai-je lutté. Rien n’y fait. Je ne puis réprimer mes sentiments plus longtemps.

Rey le dévisageait, ne supposant pas qu’une telle chose puisse être réelle. Que voulait-il dire ? Une déclaration de sa part était impossible, n'est-ce pas? Elle ne savait que dire alors, il pris cela pour un encouragement et poursuivit :

\- Ces derniers mois ont été un supplice. J’ai quitté Londres dans le seul but de vous retrouver ici.

Rey, stupéfaite, le regarda, rougit, se demanda si elle avait bien entendu et garda le silence. Était-il devenu fou? Il continua donc, s’approchant de quelques pas.

\- Il me fallait vous revoir. Je me suis heurté à mon bon sens, aux attentes de ma famille, à votre rang et votre famille qui constituaient pour moi un obstacle. Mais je veux faire fis de ces circonstances et vous demande d’abréger ma souffrance.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de …

\- Je vous aime. Plus que je ne pouvais penser cela possible. Je vous aime d’un amour ardent.

Rey resta coite, la bouche entrouverte, incapable de répondre à cela. En dépit de sa profonde antipathie, elle fut surprise de ne pouvoir rester insensible à l’hommage que représentait l’amour de cet homme. Sans que sa résolution en fût ébranlée un instant, elle avait commencé par se sentir peinée du chagrin qu’elle allait lui causer, mais, irritée par la suite de son discours, sa colère supprima toute compassion, et elle essaya seulement de se dominer pour pouvoir lui répondre avec calme lorsqu’il aurait terminé sa déclaration enflammée.

\- Consentiriez-vous, Miss Rey, à devenir ma femme ?

S’écartant d’un pas, elle fit le vide dans son esprit afin de choisir sa réponse avec soin. Résolue sur sa décision, elle planta ses prunelles dans celles de son vis-à-vis, et débuta :

\- Monsieur, je suis navrée de vous avoir causé tant de peine. Croyez le bien, c’était involontaire. Je suis sensible à votre lutte si violente et ne puis que m’en excuser d’en avoir était la source.

Il resta choqué un instant, son souffle semblant s’être bloqué dans sa poitrine. Il ne s’attendait visiblement pas à cette réponse et Rey se demanda comment elle avait bien put lui donner l’impression qu’elle répondrait favorablement. Puis une pâleur extrême gagna son visage alors qu’il s’avançait de nouveau vers elle.

\- Est-ce… Est-ce donc là votre réponse ?

\- Oui Monsieur.

Le ton de la jeune femme était froid et assuré. Il en fut d’autant plus déstabilisé.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi ? demanda-t-il

\- Non, Mr Solo. 

\- Vous refusez ma main ?

Une telle chose lui semblait impossible, et cela réaffirma son avis à son sujet. Il avait été bien trop sûr de sa réussite, un rejet n’avait même jamais effleuré son esprit.

\- Oui monsieur. Je regrette d’avoir pu causer de la peine à quelqu’un, mais je l’ai fait sans le vouloir, et cette peine, je l’espère, sera de courte durée. Les sentiments qui ont retardé jusqu’ici l’aveu de votre inclination, n’auront pas de peine à en triompher après cette explication.

Il fut blessé et son visage pris alors un voile orgueilleux et réprobateur que Rey ne lui avait encore jamais vu. La voix de Mr Solo tonna fort :

\- Ainsi, c’est là toute la réponse que j’aurai l’honneur de recevoir ! Puis-je savoir pourquoi vous me repoussez avec si peu de politesse, Mademoiselle ? Mais, au reste, peu importe !

Il était furieux. Rey se rapprocha de lui à grandes enjambées, non sans continuer à soutenir son regard arrogant. Ciel, qu’elle avait cet homme en horreur !

\- Et à mon tour, puis-je savoir pourquoi, avec l’intention évidente de me blesser, vous venez me dire que vous m’aimez contre votre volonté, votre raison, et même le souci de votre réputation ?

Il réalisa sa maladresse et en parut brièvement désolé.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais… tenta-t-il

\- N’est-ce pas là une excuse pour mon impolitesse ? le coupa-t-elle. Mais j’en ai d’autres et vous n’êtes pas sans les connaitre.

De plus en plus étonné, Solo la considérait avec une expression mêlée d’incrédulité et de mortification. Il se risqua néanmoins à en savoir davantage :

\- Lesquelles ?

\- Croyez vous sincèrement que je puisse épouser celui qui a détruit, et ce peut-être pour toujours, le bonheur d’une amie qui m’est si chère ?

Il resta choqué de cette accusation. Il changea de couleur mais son émotion fut de courte durée, et il ne chercha même pas à interrompre Rey qui continuait :

\- Oseriez vous nier, Mr Solo, que vous avez été le principal, sinon le seul artisan de cette séparation, que vous avez exposé l’un au mépris du monde pour sa légèreté et l’autre à sa dérision pour ses espérances déçues, en infligeant à tous deux la peine la plus vive ? 

La colère de Rey grandissait de minute en minute. Cependant, grâce à un violent effort sur elle-même, elle parvint à se contenir et attendit sa réponse.

\- Je ne nie rien. avoua-t-il.

Comment avait-il pu ? Et comment pouvait-il dire cela d'un ton aussi serein ? Rey ressentit une boule douloureuse dans le font de sa gorge alors que les larmes de frustration et de rage piquaient ses yeux. 

\- Quelle raison aviez-vous ?

\- J’ai cru votre amie indifférente à Mr Dameron.

\- Indifférente ? s’écria-t-elle

\- Je les ai longtemps observé et j’ai vu chez lui un sentiment bien plus fort que chez Miss Holdo. Il m’a parut bien plus sincère.

\- C’est de la timidité chez Paige !

\- Dameron aussi peut se montrer modeste, mais il ne voyait pas chez elle de réel attachement.

\- Vous l’avez influencé à penser cela !

\- C’est un service que je lui ai rendu !

\- Paige manifeste autant de réserve avec sa propre sœur !

Il retrouva son silence troublé, et toujours emportée, Rey continua :

\- Je suppose que vous pensiez que la fortune de votre ami était le seul motif de l’intérêt de Paige.

\- Non, je ne l’ai jamais pensée intéressée, bien que cette idée…

\- Quelle idée, monsieur ?

\- Ce mariage présentait certes des avantages pour une jeune fille de sa condition!

\- Miss Holdo vous a donné cette impression ?

\- Non, bien sur que non ! Mais j’avoue que s’est posé le problème de sa famille et de ses connaissances !

\- Notre désire de vous fréquenter ? Mr Dameron ne semblait nullement importuné.

\- Non, c’est bien plus que cela !

\- Qu’est-ce donc alors ?

\- Ce manque de bienséance, cette vulgarité, traduite par sa sœur, ses parents, votre cousin, votre mère et votre père aussi quelque fois !

L’orage résonna au loin, et Rey pensa qu’il faisait écho à la souffrance et au ressentiment qui habitaient son cœur. S'il avait voulut la blesser, il n'aurait pas pu mieux s'y prendre. Solo s’en aperçut et parut regretter son emportement et ces paroles déplaisantes, lui qui avait passé tant d’après-midi chez Rose et Mr Finn venait de leur manquer ouvertement de respect. Il ne les inclut cependant pas dans ses maigres excuses :

\- Pardonnez-moi. Ne prenez cela ni pour vous ni pour Miss Holdo.

Rey parut dédaigner cette réflexion aimable mais le sens ne lui en échappa point : il ne regrettait pas vraiment cet affront ! De plus en plus animée, elle reprit :

\- Et concernant Mr Hux ?

C’était à présent un air intrigué et perdu qui habillait son visage pâle. Rey était décidée à lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur avant de ne plus jamais le revoir. 

\- Mr Hux ? répéta-t-il, les yeux plissés. 

\- J’ai appris à vous connaître par les révélations qu’il m’a faites, voilà déjà plusieurs mois. À ce sujet, qu’avez-vous à dire ?

Elle s’arrêta et vit non sans indignation que Solo l’écoutait avec un air parfaitement insensible. Il avait même en la regardant un sourire d’incrédulité affectée.

\- Vous prenez un intérêt bien vif aux affaires de ce monsieur. Dit-il.

\- Qui pourrait ne pas en éprouver, quand on connaît son infortune ?

\- Son infortune ? répéta Solo d’un ton méprisant. Son infortune est ma fois bien grande, en vérité !

\- Vous l’avez privé de ses chances et vous en parlez avec sarcasme.

Il tressaillit, affecté au-delà de ce que Rey avait put prévoir. Elle qui pensait que cet homme était incapable de ressentir la moindre chose, il lui avait, en ce moment pénible, démontré le contraire. Mais elle n’en tira aucune satisfaction, en débit du bien fait d’avoir transmis à ce personnage tout ce qu’elle avait qui lui tourmentait l'esprit. Mr Solo, d’une voix calmée par la douleur, reprit la parole :

\- Alors voilà donc l’opinion que vous avez de moi ? Je vous remercie de me l’avoir dite aussi clairement. Mais peut-être m’auriez vous épargné si je n’avais pas blessé votre orgueil par la confession honnête des scrupules qui m’ont longtemps empêché de prendre une décision.

\- Mon orgueil ?s’exclama-t-elle vivement.

\- Espériez vous mademoiselle que je me réjouisse de votre rang inférieur au mien ?

\- Ce sont là les paroles d’un gentil homme ? A l’instant même où j’ai posé les yeux sur vous, cette froideur, cette arrogance, cette suffisance que vous arborait, ce mépris pour les honnêtes gens, m’ont fait comprendre que vous êtes le dernier homme au monde que je consentirais à épouser !

La fureur qui les animait tout deux et la proximité de leur échange laissa, après ce dernier aveux, un sentiment étrange. Solo esquissa un mouvement, son visage de rapprochant de celui de Rey alors que la jeune femme, sans pouvoir l’expliquer, posait ses yeux sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis. Cet instant de flottement passa vite, et comme recouvrant ses esprits, le grand brun s’écarta de Rey.

\- Vous en avez dit assez, mademoiselle. Je comprends parfaitement vos sentiments et il ne me reste plus qu’à regretter d’avoir éprouvé les miens. Pardonnez-moi d’avoir abusé de votre temps.

Sur ces dernières parole, il la salua rapidement et la quitta d’un pas rapide, comme pourchassé par un fantôme. Elle se retrouva donc seule, en proie à une détresse nouvelle. Le tumulte de son esprit était extrême. Tremblante d’émotion, elle se laissa tomber sur un le sol humide et pleura pendant un long moment. Toute cette scène lui semblait incroyable. Était-il possible que Mr. Solo eût pu être épris d’elle depuis des mois, épris au point de vouloir l’épouser en dépit de toutes les objections qu’il avait opposées au mariage de son ami avec Paige ? Pourquoi ressentait-elle soudain si vivement le vide qu'il avait laissé après son départ ? Cette séparation n'était-elle pas sensée lui apporter de l'apaisement ? 

De toute sa vie, elle n’aurait pu imaginer inspirer inconsciemment un sentiment aussi profond. Mais l’abominable fierté de Mr. Solo, la façon dont il avait parlé de Mr. Hux sans essayer de nier la cruauté de sa propre conduite, son implication dans le chagrin de Paige, eurent vite raison de la pitié dans le cœur de Rey, un instant ému par la pensée d’un tel amour. Ces réflexions continuèrent à l’agiter jusqu’au moment où elle retrouva la chaleur du presbytère de son cousin. Se sentant incapable d’affronter le regard observateur de Rose, elle s’enfuit dans sa chambre et ne se montra pas du reste de la journée.


	14. La lettre

À son réveil, tôt le lendemain matin, Rey retrouva les pensées et les réflexions sur lesquelles elle s’était endormie. Elle ne pouvait revenir de la surprise qu’elle avait éprouvée la veille et il lui était impossible de penser à autre chose. De nouvelles larmes s’écoulèrent de ses yeux, elle se sentait à la fois triste et épuisée. Elle qui avait eu si peur de perdre Mr Finn en le repoussant, se trouva fort étrange d’être bien plus troublée par cette seconde demande en mariage. A son plus grand soulagement, Rose n’insista pas pour savoir d’où venait son air si désespéré. Elle se contenta de lui apporter son repas dans sa chambre, la trouvant allongée dans le lit le regard vide. Elle déposa un doux baiser sur son front avant de s’éclipser. Rey se demanda si elle se doutait de quelque chose et lui fut d’autant plus reconnaissante, si tel était le cas, de ne lui poser aucune question.

Les jours passèrent sans que la jeune femme ne trouva la force de quitter sa pièce. Elle regardait, l’air pensive, le grand parc sur lequel donnait sa fenêtre. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle espérait entrevoir la silhouette de celui qui l’avait autant bouleversée. Elle oscillait entre colère, chagrin et souffrance sans parvenir à échapper à la discussion qu’ils avaient eu et qui tournait inlassablement dans son esprit. Comme revenu du plus profond de ses souvenirs, elle se remémora avec affliction le touché de la main de Mr Solo sur la sienne. Cela la renvoya bientôt vers cet instant énigmatique durant lequel elle s’était soudain sentit attirée indéniablement vers lui.

La semaine qui suivit, Rey ne se portait guère mieux, mais elle se fit violence et se résolue à sortir se promener. Elle se dirigeait vers son endroit favori lorsque l’idée d’y croiser Mr Solo l’angoissa au plus haut point. Au lieu d’entrer dans le parc, elle suivit le sentier qui l’éloignait de la grand-route, tout en longeant la grille. Saisie par le charme de cette matinée de décembre, elle s’arrêta à l’une des portes et jeta un coup d’œil dans le parc. L’aspect de la campagne avait beaucoup changé pendant les six semaines qu’elle avait passé ici et les arbres avaient depuis longtemps perdu toute leur verdure.

En retournant au presbytère, elle fut troublée de trouver Mr Solo, debout dans le salon, aux cotés de son cousin et de son épouse. Rey rassembla tout son courage pour ne pas se détourner et quitter la maison en courant. Mr Finn quitta son fauteuil, suivit par Rose, et laissa ainsi les deux jeunes gens dans la pièce. Le silence était pesant, et le regard sombre de Mr Solo l’était plus encore. Rey remarqua que son allure était loin de celle qu’il avait coutume de dévoiler aux autre. Il semblait plus terne, les épaules légèrement affaissées, les yeux cernés. Il ne portait qu’une chemise de lin en dessous de son grand manteau, loin des costumes sombres qu’il portait si souvent. Elle n’était guère plus présentable avec sa robe verte usée par le temps, ses bottines crottées par sa promenade et ses cheveux attachés en une tresse décoiffée. Il s’avança vers elle puis déposa une lettre sur le meuble à son coté.

\- Je suis venu vous porter ceci.

Rey ne trouva rien à répondre et baissa les yeux, redoutant de se mettre à pleurer devant lui. Il la contourna et au moment de quitter la bâtisse, il se retourna vers la jeune femme et ajouta :

\- Je ne renouvelle pas dans cet écrit les sentiments qui vont ont tant offusqué. Mais je prends la liberté de m’expliquer sur les deux accusations que vous avez formulé à mon encontre.

Rey n’osa pas bouger pendant un moment, et lorsqu’elle le fit, ce fut pour découvrir la porte qui se refermait doucement derrière Mr Solo. S’approchant de la fenêtre, elle le regarda partir au grand galop sur un cheval noir. Elle le fixa longuement, jusqu’à ce qu’il ne fut plus qu’un point à l’horizon. Puis, s’installant prêt du feu, elle retira le cachet de cire et se mit à lire la lettre.

« _Miss Kenobi,_

_Vous excuserez, je l’espère, la liberté que je prends de demander toute votre attention. Ce que je ne saurais attendre de votre sympathie, je crois pouvoir le réclamer de votre justice et de votre intelligence. Vous m’avez chargé de deux accusations différentes, aussi bien dans leur nature que dans leur gravité._

_Si, au cours de cette explication, je me trouve obligé d’exprimer des sentiments qui vous offensent, croyez bien que je le regrette, mais je ne puis faire autrement, et m’en excuser de nouveau serait superflu._

_Mon père aimait Hux comme son propre fils. De ce fait, il lui laissa une part importante de son héritage. Mais à la mort de mon père, Hux refusa d’entrer dans les ordres et me demanda de lui donner l’équivalent de la cure en avantage pécuniaire, avant de quitter le domaine. Il dilapida cette fortune aux jeux en seulement quelques semaines. Il écrivit alors de nouveau, pour réclamer une aide pécuniaire, que je lui refusais au vue de ses agissements. Après quoi, tous rapports cessèrent entre nous. Il revint nous voir l’année passée et déclara devant ma mère aimer d’un amour éperdu ma cousine, Kaydel, que j’aime autant que si elle avait été ma sœur. Il tenta de la convaincre de s’enfuir avec lui, et y serait parvenu si je n’avais pas déjoué ses plans. La fortune de ma cousine s’élève à vingt milles livres. Lorsqu’il lui fut dit clairement qu’il ne toucherait pas un penny de cette somme, il disparut, abandonnant la pauvre Kaydel. Il n’est point utile de vous compter en détail son désespoir. Elle en eut le cœur brisé, elle n’avait pas encore seize ans. Ma mère en fut profondément affectée, désespérée de voir un enfant qu'elle avait pratiquement élevé devenir un être si suffisant et cruel. Il vous faut savoir, Miss Kenobi, que Kaydel est la seule chose qui lui reste de son frère, mon oncle, Mr Skywalker. Je crois pouvoir écrire, sans me tromper, que la perte de sa nièce aurait inévitablement entraînée celle de ma mère._

_Quand à la seconde affaire qui concerne votre amie et Mr Dameron, je ne puis me reprocher d’avoir agi de la sorte. Il y a cependant dans ma conduite un point qui me cause moins de satisfaction. C’est d’avoir consenti à des mesures ayant pour objet de laisser ignorer à mon ami la présence de Miss Holdo à Londres. J’en était instruit moi-même aussi bien que miss Dameron, mais son frère n’en a jamais rien su. Ses sentiments ne me semblaient pas encore assez calmés pour qu’il pût risquer sans danger de la revoir. Peut-être cette dissimulation n’était-elle pas digne de moi. En tout cas, la chose est faite et j’ai agi avec les meilleures intentions. Je n’ai rien de plus à ajouter sur ce sujet, pas d’autres explications à offrir. Si j’ai causé de la peine à votre amie, je l’ai fait sans m’en douter, et les motifs de ma conduite, qui doivent naturellement vous sembler insuffisants, n’ont pas perdu à mes yeux leur valeur._

_Vous vous demanderez, sans doute, pourquoi je ne vous ai pas dit tout cela plus tôt. Je ne me sentais pas assez maître de mes émotions pour juger ce que je pouvais ou devais vous révéler. Quant à l’exactitude des faits qui précèdent, je puis en appeler au témoignage de mon cousin, le colonel Ackbar qui, de sa qualité d’exécuteur du testament de mon père, a été forcément mis au courant des moindres détails. Si l’horreur que je vous inspire devait enlever à vos yeux toute valeur à mes assertions, rien ne peut vous empêcher de vous renseigner auprès de mon cousin. C’est pour vous en donner la possibilité que j’ai pris le temps de vous écrire cette lettre._

_Je n’ajouterai que ceci : Dieu vous garde mademoiselle, ne vous trompez pas d'étoile._

_Ben Kylo Solo_ » 

\- Rey ?

La voix douce de Rose la fit sursauter brusquement, son amie la considéra un moment alors que la jeune femme essuyait rapidement les dernières larmes qui avaient coulé de ses yeux. Inquiète, Mrs Finn demanda :

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

La voix tremblante, serrant entre ses mains le papier qui contenait toutes ces révélations, elle avoua :

\- Je ne saurais le dire…


	15. Organa

Après un séjour de deux mois dans le Kent, Rey dut se convaincre qu'il était temps de rentrer. Mr Solo et son cousin avaient quitté la région une semaine auparavant et la jeune femme avait ainsi pu profiter de l’air frais de ce début d’année sans la peur continuelle de croiser l’un ou l’autre de ces messieurs. Mais sa demeure lui manquait, sa mère et son père aussi. Elle ressentait le besoin de se trouver de nouveau au prêt des siens.

C’est au château que se passa sa dernière soirée. Sa Grâce s’enquit minutieusement des moindres détails du voyage, donna des conseils sur la meilleure méthode pour faire les bagages et insista tellement sur la manière dont on devait plier ses vêtements que Rey, au retour, se crut obligée de défaire sa malle et de la recommencer de fond en comble. Quand on prit congé, lord Snoke, plein de cette bienveillance feinte, souhaita bon voyage à la jeune femme et l’invita à revenir l’année suivante. Miss Phasma de son coté ne lui accorda pas un mot et condescendit à faire une révérence polie.

Le samedi matin, Rey et Mr. Finn arrivèrent à la salle à manger quelques minutes avant Rose. Le jeune homme en profita pour faire à sa cousine les compliments d’adieu qu’il jugeait indispensables et qui redonnèrent le sourire à la belle brune.

\- Je ne sais, Rey, si Mrs. Finn vous a déjà dit combien votre visite l’avait touchée, mais je suis certain que vous ne quitterez pas cette maison sans recevoir ses remerciements. Nous savons que notre humble demeure n’a rien de très attirant. Nos habitudes simples, notre domesticité restreinte, la vie calme que nous menons, font de cet endroit une résidence peut-être un peu morne. Aussi, croyez bien que nous avons su apprécier la faveur de votre présence et que nous avons fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir pour que le temps ne vous semble pas trop long.

Rey s’empressa d’exprimer sa gratitude et d’assurer qu’elle était enchantée de son séjour et de l’accueil de ses amis. Le plaisir de se retrouver avec Rose, les aimables attentions dont elle avait été l’objet avaient rendu ces huit semaines fort agréables pour elle. Mr Finn, dans toute sa bienveillance, ne fit aucune remarque sur la détresse qui avait habité la jeune femme pendant une partie de ces dernières semaines. Ils passèrent la journée à trois, profitant de ce moment de simplicité avant les adieux qui s’annonçaient. En fin de journée, l’attelage arriva. On hissa les malles, on casa les paquets, et l’on vint annoncer que tout était prêt pour le départ. Des adieux affectueux furent échangés avec Rose et Mr Finn, après quoi il accompagna Rey jusqu’à la voiture, en la chargeant de ses respects pour tous les siens, à quoi il ajouta des remerciements pour la bonté que lui avait témoignée ses parents le printemps précédent. Il apporta son aide à Rey pour monter en voiture et lui assura, dans un sourire chaleureux, sa plus sincère amitié.

Le voyage s’effectua sans encombre, et se fut le dos douloureux et les membres engourdis que Rey retrouva la demeure familiale. D’un pas traînant et fatigué, elle remonta le petit sentier de terre qui la conduisit devant la porte d’entrée. A peine eut elle franchit le seuil, que sa mère la rejoignait dans le vestibule.

\- Rey, oh, enfin vous voilà ! s’exclama-t-elle.

Elle l’aida à retirer son manteau et son chapeau avant de reprendre la parole d’une voix inquiète.

\- La sœur de Mrs Holdo et son époux sont venus ici pour éviter à Paige de rester à Londres plus longtemps. Mais l’absence de Rose dans la demeure familiale a eut, je le crains, un effet regrettable sur Miss Holdo…

\- Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle est dans le salon. soupira-t-elle, contrariée. 

Sur ces mots, Mrs Kenobi s’éloigna pour entrer dans le bureau de son époux dont elle referma la porte sans que celui-ci n’est eut le temps d’accueillir sa fille. Après une inspiration pour se donner de la contenance, Rey trouva Paige, assise sur le petit sofa à lire un ouvrage dont la couverture semblait avoir traversé mille vies. En apercevant sont amie, elle exprima une joie profonde et se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras. Rey la trouva fort amaigrie, le teint pâle, les traits tirés. Mais son sourire était franc et cela la rassura pour un temps. Les deux jeunes femmes prirent place sur le canapé, et les mains liées commencèrent à se raconter leurs séjours. Après un moment, le sujet se retrouva centré sur le jeune Mr Dameron. Paige jouait distraitement avec une page de son livre lorsqu’elle annonça dans un sourire :

\- Il n’occupe plus mes pensées. Si je le croisais dans la rue, c’est à peine si je le reconnaîtrai. Et puis Londres est si distrayante !

\- Oh Paige…

\- C’est la vérité, Rey !

La jeune femme ne chercha pas plus longtemps à la contredire, ne voyant que trop bien la douleur encore vivace qui habitait son regard.

\- Et vous, Rey, qu’avez-vous à me raconter ? Comment se porte ma sœur ?

\- Fort bien, elle me parait réellement heureuse et a su trouver en Mr Finn un partenaire parfait.

\- Vous m’en voyez ravie ! N’y a-t-il rien eut d’autre de votre coté ?

Elle hésita un moment à lui partager ce qu’elle avait traversé et découvert. Les révélations de Mr Solo, les méfaits de Mr Hux, le mépris de lord Snoke. Mais elle ne trouva dans aucun de ces sujets la moindre trace de gaieté et se ravisa bien vite. De plus, elle refusait de partager à son amie les paroles de Mr Solo à son propos et se voyait mal narrer comment elle avait éconduit le grand brun. Elle se rabattit donc sur une description flatteuse du colonel Ackbar, pour qui elle conservait une profonde sympathie.

Cette conversation calma l’agitation de Rey. Elle avait le réconfort de sentir maintenant près d’elle une amie si fidèle, toujours prête à accueillir ses confidences. Toutefois, il y avait encore une chose que la prudence lui interdisait de découvrir : elle n’osait faire connaître à Paige les sentiments de Mr Solo, elle-même encore trop bouleversée par ce sujet. Elle avait pourtant essayé de se détacher de cette révélation, cherchant à la transformer en une anecdote qui, à défaut d'être drôle, aurait au moins fait sourire. Mais seule une profonde tristesse et du regret se présentaient à elle lorsqu'elle repensait aux accusations qu'elle avait formulé à l'encontre de Mr Solo. Elle en avait fini par douter de son intelligence et de sa capacité à discerner le caractère des gens. En pensant aux sentiments de Mr Solo, elle ne voyait plus les injures qu'il lui avait faites, simplement un visage pâle, meurtri, des boucles ébènes, des yeux sombres et une dur souffrance dont elle était la cause.

Rey chassa ses pensées de son esprit, entamant en souriant une conversation à propos des splendeurs de Rosings. Maintenant qu’elle était plus calme, elle pouvait se rendre compte du véritable état d’esprit de la douce Miss Holdo. Elle n’était en rien consolée, malgré ce qu’elle avait affirmé plus tôt. Elle conservait pour Dameron une tendre affection et comme son cœur auparavant n’avait jamais été touché, cette inclination avait la force d’un premier amour auquel son âge et son caractère donnaient une constance qu’on ne voit que dans les attachements de première jeunesse. 

Avec l’accord et l’encouragement de sa mère, Paige demeura chez les Kenobi afin de se changer les idées. Rey s’attela du mieux qu’elle put à la distraire, échappant dans le même temps à ses propres démons.

Le jour qui précéda le départ du régiment, Hux et d’autres officiers dînèrent chez elle. Rey était si peu disposée à se séparer de lui en termes aimables qu’elle profita d’une question qu’il lui posait sur son voyage dans le Kent pour mentionner le séjour de plus d’un mois de Mr Solo et de son cousin. Un regard surpris, ennuyé, inquiet même, accueillit cette annonce. Toutefois, après un instant de réflexion il reprit son air souriant pour dire qu’il ne s’étonnait pas de cette visite, puisque lord Snoke était leur oncle. D’un air faussement indifférent il ajouta :

\- Combien de temps, dites-vous, qu’il a passé à Rosings ?

\- Cinq semaines environ, peut-être plus.

\- Et vous l’avez vu souvent ?

\- Presque tous les jours, monsieur. Je trouve d’ailleurs que Mr. Solo gagne à être connu.

\- Vraiment ? s’écria Hux avec un regard qui n’échappa point à Rey.

A dire vrai, elle fut elle aussi étonnait de la conviction avec laquelle elle avait dit cela. Hux se ressaisit rapidement et il ajouta d’un ton plus enjoué :

\- Est-ce dans ses manières qu’il a gagné ? A-t-il daigné ajouter un peu de civilité à ses façons ? Car je doute, dit-il d’un ton plus grave, que le fonds de sa nature ait changé.

\- Quand je dis qu’il gagne à être connu, je ne veux pas dire que ses manières ou sa tournure d’esprit s’améliorent, mais qu’en le connaissant plus intimement, on est à même de mieux l’apprécier.

La rougeur qui se répandit sur le visage de Mr Hux et l’inquiétude de son regard dénoncèrent le trouble de son esprit. Pendant quelques minutes, il garda le silence, puis, dominant son embarras, il se tourna de nouveau vers Rey et, de sa voix la plus persuasive, lui dit :

\- Vous qui connaissez mes sentiments à l’égard de Mr. Solo, vous pouvez comprendre facilement ce que j’éprouve. Je me réjouis de ce qu’il ait la sagesse de prendre ne serait-ce que les apparences de la droiture. Son orgueil, dirigé dans ce sens, peut avoir d’heureux effets, sinon pour lui, du moins pour les autres, en le détournant d’agir avec la déloyauté dont j’ai tant souffert pour ma part.

\- Peut-être avez-vous mal compris ses intentions. Sa conduite vous aura, alors, parue injuste et punitive. 

\- J'en doute mademoiselle. Mais qu'importe, le destin saura, j'en suis sûr, punir les avares et les menteurs. 

Rey, à ces derniers mots, ne put réprimer un sourire ; mais elle répondit seulement par un léger hochement de tête. Il n’aurait servit à rien de faire une scène ce soir, Hux aurait un jour le retour de fortune qu’il méritait. Pendant le reste de la soirée il montra le même entrain que d’habitude, mais sans plus rechercher la compagnie de Miss Kenobi. Lorsqu’ils se séparèrent à la fin de la petite réception, ce fut avec la même politesse froide de part et d’autre, et le même désir de ne jamais se revoir.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Mrs Calrissian, la tante de Miss Holdo qui demeurait chez sa sœur depuis leur retour de Londres, aborda le thème de son prochain voyage. Elle compta ainsi à Rey son intérêt à visiter le Derbyshire. Il y avait assez à voir dans cette région pour occuper la plus grande partie de leurs trois semaines de voyage et Mrs. Calrissian trouvait à ce projet un attrait particulier : la petite ville où elle avait vécu plusieurs années et où ils pensaient s’arrêter quelques jours, l’attirait autant que les célèbres beautés de Matlock, Chatsworth et Dovedale.

Au simple nom de la région, Rey fut émue et parla avec grand intérêt de ce projet de voyage. Constatant sa curiosité et son esprit vif, Mr Calrissian proposa, avec l’accord de son épouse, de l’emmener avec eux. Mrs Kenobi se plaignit quelques instants de voir à nouveau partir sa fille mais se consola bien vite en se disant qu’elle en profiterait pour distraire Paige et l’emmener avec elle chez sa sœur, Mr D’acy. Mr Kenobi donna son accord sans aucune cérémonie, et Rey se trouva transportée d’une joie nouvelle.

Le Derbyshire lui rappelait bien des choses. Il lui était impossible de voir ce nom sans penser à Organa et à son propriétaire. Elle ne savait dire pourquoi, mais elle avait la sensation qu’en se rendant là bas, elle aurait l’occasion d’en découvrir davantage sur le si mystérieux Mr Solo. Elle qui avait tout fait pour le repousser, ressentait à présent le besoin de le connaitre mieux. Dès la semaine suivante, Mrs et Mr Calrissian repartaient avec Rey en quête d’impressions et de distractions nouvelles. Il y avait au moins un plaisir dont ils se sentaient assurés : celui de vivre ensemble dans une entente parfaite. Tous trois étaient capables de supporter gaiement les ennuis inévitables du voyage, d’en augmenter les agréments par une fort belle humeur, et de se distraire mutuellement en cas d’ennui ou de fatigue.

Une fois arrivé à leur destination, l’aventure et le dépaysement commencèrent réellement. Jamais de sa vie Rey n’avait vu plus merveilleux endroit. Elle prenait un plaisir non dissimulé à leurs promenades, leurs découvertes, leurs conversations. Tout dans ce voyage lui donnait l’impression de revivre et d’oublier pour un temps l’année tourmentée qu’elle venait de traverser. De plus, le mois de mars accordait à la végétation les prémisses d’un printemps riche en couleurs et en odeur. La verdure des décors était superbe et l’air frais de cet fin d’hiver transportait avec lui les effluves de la nature en renaissance. Au cours de l’une de leurs ballades, Rey et ses deux compagnons s’installèrent contre un grand arbre pour partager un pique-nique. La jeune femme demanda distraitement où ils se trouvaient et Mrs Calrissian lui répondit :

\- Nous sommes à moins de cinq milles d’Organa.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Il y a là-bas de merveilleuses choses à visiter ! Que diriez-vous de nous y rendre ?

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que cela soit une bonne idée. Avoua-t-elle.

\- Allons Rey, je connais de votre mère votre animosité envers Mr Solo, mais il sera absent. Il serait dommage de manquer un domaine d’une telle splendeur.

Devant cet argument, elle accepta. On rentra rapidement à l’auberge et on prépara avec soin la visite du lendemain.Dans la voiture qui l’emportait avec Mr et Mrs Calrissian, Rey guettait avec enthousiasme l’apparition des bois d’Organa, et lorsqu’ils franchirent la grille du parc, elle se sentit un peu troublée et habitée d’une émotion nouvelle. Le parc était très vaste et d’aspect extrêmement varié et coloré. Le château, grande et belle construction en pierre, se dressait avantageusement sur une petite éminence derrière laquelle s’étendait une chaîne de hautes collines boisées. Elle se fit la réflexion qu'elle trouvait le lieu bien plus beau que Rosings. 

Devant le château coulait une rivière qui reflétait joliment les rayons du soleil. Rey était émerveillée ; jamais encore elle n’avait vu un domaine d’une telle magnificence. Après que Mr Calrissian ait demandé à ce qu’on les fasse visiter, les trois individus pénétrèrent dans l’immense bâtisse. On les emmena dans le hall, puis dans la salle à manger. Après avoir jeté un coup d’œil à cette vaste pièce de proportions harmonieuses et somptueusement meublée, Rey se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour profiter de la vue.

Puis, pressée par leur guide, elle rejoignit Mrs et Mr Calrissian en trottinant. On leur fit encore découvrir bon nombre de pièces, toutes plus resplendissantes les unes que les autres, avant de les conduire dans la galerie des arts. La pièce consistait en un immense couloir, principalement recouvert de marbre et de verre, un endroit extrêmement lumineux. Il y avait un nombre important d’œuvres en tous genres, allant de l’esquisse, à la sculpture en passant par la peinture et la mosaïque. Au milieu de tout cela, comme trônant sur la salle, Rey se trouva face à un buste de Mr Solo.

Tous les sons qui l’entouraient disparurent pour laisser place dans son esprit à la musique sur laquelle elle avait dansé avec lui lors du bal donné à Prime Order Park. Elle le contempla, rêveuse, prise au piège d’un sentiment qu’elle avait encore tant de mal à cerner. Elle le trouva beau, elle le considéra sage, elle l’admira dans toute son arrogance qu’elle avait si longtemps trouvé blessante. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la vois de Mrs Calrissian :

\- Un très beau visage.

Rey sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue et elle s’empressa de l’essuyer. Elle ne s’était pas rendu compte que son émotion face à ce buste avait été si vive. Mrs Calrissian lui demanda :

\- Le trouvez-vous ressemblant ?

\- Cette demoiselle connait-elle le maître des lieux ? s’étonna leur guide.

\- Pas aussi bien que je le devrais… avoua Rey, la voix tremblante.

\- Il est très bel homme, n’est-ce pas mademoiselle ? insista l’inconnue.

Elle garda le silence quelques instants, ses yeux suivant le dessins des sourcils du jeune homme, descendant le long de son nez aquilin pour s’arrêter sur ses lèvres puis remonter vers ses yeux dont le marbre ne parvenait pas à reproduire la profondeur. Son cœur se serra, et elle eut l’impression de prendre conscience d’une chose : ce qu’elle avait considéré avec mépris pendant prêt d’un an lui apparaissait aujourd’hui comme le plus beau visage masculin.

\- Oui madame, il est très beau, je le reconnais.


	16. Confusion

Arrêtée devant ce buste dont le regard semblait la fixer, Rey pensait au sentiment que Solo avait eu pour elle. Elle ressentit alors une étrange gratitude envers lui, chose qu’elle n’avait jamais encore éprouvée. Elle se rappela l’ardeur avec laquelle ce sentiment amoureux lui avait été déclaré, et oublia un peu ce qui l’avait blessée dans sa manière de le formuler. Prise dans sa contemplation, elle ne s’était pas rendue compte que le reste du groupe était depuis longtemps parti. Elle entreprit donc de partir à leur recherche, avançant de pièces en pièces sans plus savoir celles qu’elle avait déjà vu et celles qui lui était inconnues. Elle n’osa pas les appeler, par peur de paraître fort impolie. Alors qu’elle montait un grand escalier de marbre, elle entendit la douce mélodie d’un piano. Intriguée, elle suivit la musique et se retrouva bientôt dans une petite salle meublé d’un simple fauteuil de velours rouge et d’une petite table. Le morceau venait de la pièce adjacente. Alors sans faire de bruit, la brune s’avança vers l’une des portes entrouvertes.

Assise devant son instrument, une jeune femme d’une beauté lumineuse jouait avec grand talent. Elle avait de belles boucles châtains, un visage d’un ovale parfait et de grands yeux brun fort ravissants. Elle inclinait la tête de temps à autres, semblant suivre le rythme de la mélodie. Elle était appliquée et ses doigts fins paraissaient virevolter sur les notes. Un doux sourire étira les lèvres de Rey qui ne douta pas un instant qu’il s’agisse de Kaydel. Elle resta donc là, à l’écouter, prenant plaisir à redécouvrir certaines musiques. Puis une silhouette se dessina aux cotés de la jeune pianiste et le cœur de Rey se mit à battre la chamade. Mr Solo accueillit dans ses bras sa cousine, qui semblait très heureuse de le retrouver, et c’est en la faisant tournoyer qu’ils découvrirent le visage rougissant de Rey. A peine eut-il posé les yeux sur elle qu’elle s’enfuit en courant.

Elle dévala les escaliers, et dans ce labyrinthe de salles somptueuses, finit par retrouver la sortie. Elle n’avait pas fait plus de quatre mètres dehors que déjà Mr Solo la rattrapait. Il l’appela de sa voix grave et la jeune femme ne se sentie pas la force de l’ignorer. Cela aurait été, au vue de la situation, fort peu poli. Elle cessa donc sa course, et se retourna vers lui, essoufflée et mal à l’aise. Elle s’inclina maladroitement et il lui rendit son salut. Il était plus mince que lorsqu’elle l’avait quitté, mais elle avait eu raison de penser que le buste ne rendait pas hommage à ses yeux. Leurs iris se rencontrèrent, et tous deux rougirent violemment. Mr. Solo tressaillit et resta comme figé par la surprise de la trouver soudain si proche, mais, se ressaisissant aussitôt. Comme le silence s’installait, Rey prit la parole.

\- Je vous pensais à Londres. Avoua-t-elle.

\- Je suis rentré ce matin.

Il n’ajouta rien de plus et le trouble de Rey ne fit qu’augmentait alors qu’elle prenait conscience de ses agissements indiscrets.

\- Je suis en voyage avec Mr et Mrs Calrissian.

\- Votre voyage se passe-t-il bien ?

\- Oui, fort bien, je vous en remercie.

Un nouveau silence pris place et Rey ne savait plus quoi faire de ses mains, qu’elle serrait en deux poings nerveux.

\- Où séjournez vous ? demanda-t-il.

\- A Lampton, à l’auberge de la Cantina.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle avait précisé cela et se sentit rougir jusqu’à la racine des cheveux. Son vis-à-vis la détaillait avec tant d’émotions sur le visage qu’elle sentit son cœur s’accélérer de nouveau.

\- Veuillez me pardonner cette intrusion, s’excusa-t-elle, on nous a dit que le domaine était ouvert aux visiteurs, j’ignorais que… je ne savais pas que vous…

Elle ne parvint pas à terminer sa phrase. Décontenancée, elle baissa les yeux, honteuse de la manière dont elle avait espionné la jeune Kaydel. Comme elle ne disait plus rien, Mr Solo proposa de la raccompagner en voiture.

\- Non, merci. J’aimerai rentrer à pieds.

Puis, afin de mettre fin à son attitude ridicule, elle le salua poliment avant de prendre congé et de partir d’un pas rapide. Que venait-il de se passait ? Pourquoi avait-il cette étrange emprise sur elle ? Elle se trouva sotte et fut heureuse que le retour, par les champs et les sentiers, lui permisse de s’aérer l’esprit. Elle pesta à voit haute contre sa conduite et se réprimanda d’avoir été si bouleversée par sa rencontre avec Mr Solo. Elle se força à retrouver la colère si vive qu’elle avait éprouvé pour lui deux mois plus tôt, mais elle ne ressentit rien d’autre qu’une pointe de regret et de malaise.

La nuit était depuis longtemps tombée lorsqu’elle entra dans la Cantina. Le monde se bousculait et échanger à voix hautes des banalités des plus affligeantes. Rey pensa qu’il y eut peu de chance que Mr Solo lui rendit visite ici. A peine eut elle formulé cette pensée qu’une silhouette imposante attira son attention. Son cœur manqua un battement, et comme une enfant qui cherche à fuir des réprimandes, elle se cacha derrière une table non loin de celle où il se trouvait. Elle constata avec effroi qu’il était en pleine conversation avec Mr et Mrs Calrissian, qui n’en finissaient plus de lui sourire. Rey attendit là plusieurs minutes avant que Mr Solo ne salue ses compagnons de voyage et quitte l’auberge avec une prestance déconcertante. Se redressant, elle rejoignit Mr et Mrs Calrissian.

\- Quel homme charmant ! s’exclama cette dernière.

Elle pris place à leur table, feignant de ne pas être rentrée depuis longtemps.

\- Vous ne devinerez jamais qui est venu nous saluer ! s’exclama la tante de Paige.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Mr Solo ! Il nous a invité à dîner demain soir. Il s’est d’ailleurs montré très aimable, bien loin du portrait que vous nous aviez dressé.

Son mari acquiesça avant de commander le repas. Mrs Calrissian lui raconta en détails cette rencontre inattendue. Rey fut surprise d'entendre l'amabilité avec laquelle Mr Solo s’était adressé à eux, lui qui avait jugé si sévèrement les Holdo. Après ce discours, la jeune femme revint sur le sujet de l’invitation à dîner.

\- Oui, et il tient tout particulièrement à vous présenter sa cousine. Précisa Mrs Calrissian.

Voilà qui était pour le moins surprenant. Mais Rey n’en montra rien, partageant poliment l’enthousiasme de ses amis face à la soirée du lendemain. On parla bientôt de Mr Hux, et Mrs Calrissian partagea ce qu’elle avait entendu depuis leur arrivée. En ce qui concernait Hux, donc, il n’était pas tenu en grande estime à Lambton : si ses démêlés avec le fils de son protecteur étaient imparfaitement connus des bonnes gens, c’était un fait notoire qu’en quittant le Derbyshire il avait laissé derrière lui un certain nombre de dettes qui avaient été payées ensuite par Mr. Solo.

Quant à Rey, ses pensées étaient à Organa ce soir-là. La fin de la soirée lui parut longue mais ne le fut pas encore assez pour lui permettre de déterminer la nature exacte des sentiments qu’elle éprouvait à l’égard d’un des habitants du château. Elle resta éveillée jusque tard dans la nuit, cherchant à voir clair dans son esprit et ses émotions. Elle ne détestait plus Mr. Solo, cela était certain. Il y avait longtemps que son aversion s’était dissipée et elle avait honte maintenant de s’être laissé aller à un pareil sentiment. Ce fut sur cette pensée qu’elle s’endormit jusqu’au lendemain matin.

N’ayant emporté que des robes de voyage, Mrs Calrissian proposa à la brune de l’emmener chez un modiste en ville. Elle se força à accepter, refusant de se rendre de nouveau à Organa dans l’une de ses tenues ternes. On lui choisie avec soin une toilette turquoise et on lui coiffa les cheveux en un élégant chignon. Malgré ces précautions, Rey se trouva fort peu jolie en comparaison du doux visage de Kaydel. Elle se sentait de plus en plus troublée, tout en s’étonnant elle-même de son agitation : entre autres chose, elle se demandait avec inquiétude quel portrait d’elle Mr Solo avait dressé à sa cousine. Dans le désir de gagner la sympathie de la jeune fille, elle craignait que tous ses moyens ne vinssent à lui manquer à la fois lorsqu’elle la rencontrerait le soir venu.

Quelques heure plus tard, elle se retrouva face à Mr Solo, sa mère et sa cousine. Si la première alimenta son angoisse par son allure, la seconde paraissait au moins aussi embarrassée qu’elle-même. Depuis son arrivée à Lambton elle avait entendu dire que Miss Connix était extrêmement hautaine, mais un coup d’œil lui suffit pour voir qu’elle était surtout prodigieusement timide. Bien qu’elle eût à peine dépassé dix-sept ans, elle avait déjà l’allure et la grâce d’une femme. Ses traits étaient tout aussi beaux que ceux de son cousin, et l’intelligence et la bonne humeur se lisaient sur son visage. Ses manières étaient aimables et sa voix délicate. Rey, qui s’attendait à retrouver chez elle l’esprit froidement observateur de Solo, se sentit soulagée.

La mère, cependant, semblait ressembler en tout point au caractère de son fils. Elle avait salué Rey et ses compagnons avec politesse avant de s’excuser et de les quitter pour le reste de la soirée. Son visage, bien que marqué par le temps, avait conservé une extrême beauté. Elle avait un port de tête impeccable et des yeux qui reflétaient un esprit vif. Rey lui voua de suite une admiration certaine, car contrairement à son fils, Mrs Leia Solo possédait de toute évidence l'expérience et la sagesse qui justifiaient son allure et son caractère. Une fois la dame partie, Kaydel prit la parole.

\- Mon cousin m’a tant parlé de vous Mademoiselle ! J’ai le sentiment que nous sommes déjà bonnes amies !

\- Vraiment ? sourit Rey avec tendresse.

Son regard tombant sur l’instrument de la jeune femme, Rey reprit :

\- Vous avez un fort jolie piano !

\- C’est un cadeau de Ben !

Elle trouva tendre qu’elle l’appela ainsi devant elle. L'affection fraternelle qu’elle portait à son cousin ne faisait aucun doute.

\- Votre cousin a dut me supporter au piano pendant toute une soirée une fois.

\- Mais il a assuré je vous jouiez avec beaucoup d’aisance !

Rey fut étonnée par cette nouvelle et adressa un sourire espiègle à Mr Solo alors qu’elle précisait :

\- Alors il aura commis un terrible parjure.

\- En vérité, j’ai dit que vous jouiez plutôt bien.

Il paraissait visiblement gêné, et pour la première fois depuis qu’elle avait posé les yeux sur cet homme, Rey choisit de lui porter secours. C’est donc dans un regard entendu qu’elle ajouta joyeusement :

\- Plutôt bien me convient parfaitement !


	17. Déshonneur

Le lendemain, Mr Solo avait convié Mr Calrissian à une charmante partie de pêche qui s’étala sur toute la journée. Rey s’entendait à merveille avec Miss Connix et échangea bien vite avec elle quelques rires francs. La compagnie de Mr Solo était bien différente de celle qu’elle avait connue auparavant, et elle s’en trouva passablement troublée. Elle n’oubliait pas, bien entendu, l’affront qu’il avait fait à Paige, mais il gagna par son amabilité envers Mr et Mrs Calrissian une place plus importante dans son estime. C’était seulement de temps à autre que Rey pouvait tourner les yeux vers Mr. Solo, mais chaque coup d’œil le lui montrait avec une expression aimable, et quand il parlait, elle ne pouvait découvrir dans sa voix la moindre nuance de hauteur et d’arrogance.

Le changement lui semblait si grand et si frappant que Rey avait peine à dissimuler son profond étonnement et son intérêt. Jamais encore, en compagnie des Dameron ou de sa famille de Rosings, elle ne l’avait vu si désireux de plaire et si parfaitement exempt de fierté et de froideur. Une fois encore, elle le trouva fort beau. Et au-dessus de ce physique si plein de charme, au-dessus du respect qu’elle éprouvait à présent pour lui, il y avait en elle un motif nouveau de sympathie : la gratitude. Elle était reconnaissante à Solo non seulement de l’avoir aimée, mais surtout de l’aimer encore suffisamment pour lui pardonner l’impétuosité et l’amertume avec lesquelles elle avait accueilli sa demande, ainsi que les accusations injustes qu’elle avait ajoutées à son refus.

Le regard ténébreux du jeune homme accrocha le sien à cet instant et elle ne se détourna pas, lui accordant un sourire sincère qu’il lui rendit, comme s’il avait compris sa pensée. Ils n’étaient plus ennemis, et Rey doutait à présent qu’ils l’aient été véritablement un jour. Cet échange n’échappa pas à Kaydel qui afficha à son cousin une moue moqueuse qu’il lui imposa d’effacer d’un froncement de sourcil sévère. La jeune femme ricana de son coté, amusée par la situation.

A la fin de cette belle et heureuse journée, Mr Solo offrit de raccompagner les trois voyageurs jusqu’à leur auberge. On décida donc de faire le chemin de retour à pied et le petit groupe insolite traversa ainsi les champs du Derbyshire. Rey passa une grande partie du trajet au côté de Mr Solo, bien que ce fut Mrs Calrissian qui monopolisa son attention. La jeune femme ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais elle hésita, à plusieurs reprises à effleurer la main du grand brun. Ce dernier paraissait légèrement gêné de la proximité qu'elle établissait entre eux mais ne chercha à aucun moment à s'éloigner. Une fois arrivé à la Cantina, Mr Solo ne put guère refuser de rester dîner avec Mr et Mrs Calrissian, qui le priaient de rester avec insistance. Ils se trouvaient donc à quatre autour d’une table lorsqu’on apporta une missive à l’attention de Miss Kenobi.

\- C’est une lettre de Paige ! s’exclama-t-elle.

Elle ouvrit le cachet avec empressement, heureuse de recevoir des nouvelles de son amie. Mais son sourire se fana bien vite, et son teint devint plus pale que jamais. S’excusant brièvement, elle se dirigea vers ses appartements, talonnée par les Calrissian et Mr Solo, tout trois sincèrement inquiets. On s’installa dans le petit salon pendant que Rey terminait de lire la lettre dans sa chambre. Mr Solo avait du mal à conserver son calme, arpentant la pièce de long en large depuis plus d’une dizaine de minutes. Puis la jeune femme réapparut, son visage baigné de larmes.

\- C’est une nouvelle fort affligeante… sanglota-t-elle. Miss Dameron, elle s’est enfuie…

\- Comment ? Mais avec qui ?

\- Avec Mr Hux. Paige n’est pas parvenue à l’en dissuader à travers ses lettres, et elle a apprit la nouvelle par Mr Dameron.

Mr Solo tressaillit vivement, prenant soudain conscience de la situation de la jeune Tallie qui, abandonnée à un frère trop accaparé par sa propre souffrance, s’était laissée emporter dans une folie.

\- Vous le connaissez assez pour soupçonner le reste. Poursuivit-elle à l'attention du brun. Elle est perdue à jamais !

Solo s’approcha d’elle, se perdant dans les yeux brillants de larmes de la jeune femme. Rey n’avait jamais été une grande amie de Tallie Dameron, mais elle se sentait responsable de la détresse de la jeune femme qui, éloignée de Solo par l’intérêt qu’il portait à la brune, avait cédé à une inclination bien plus douteuse.

\- C’est ma faute, j’aurais du le dénoncer il y a bien longtemps et décrire son caractère à mes amis.

\- Non, c’est ma faute en vérité. J’aurais pu éviter ce drame en parlant ouvertement à Paige qui n’a pas pu résonner convenablement son amie. Je me suis montrée égoïste alors que vous m'aviez fait confiance... 

Les deux jeunes gens se fixèrent un moment. Solo esquissa un geste de la main dans sa direction mais se ravisa, s’écartant brutalement d’elle. L’accalmie de leur relation venait de prendre fin, et Rey en ressentit un profond chagrin. Sans doute pensait-il qu’il aurait mieux fait de rester aux cotés de Tallie plutôt que de perdre son temps avec elle. Elle qui l’avait si violemment repoussé, elle qui manquait de tenue, d’éducation, de bienséance. Cette pensée acheva de lui déchirer le cœur, et la tristesse éprouvée par Rey se renforça.

\- Qu’a-t-on tenté pour la retrouver ? demanda Mr Calrissian

\- Son frère se trouve encore à Londres. Mon père et Mr Holdo ont proposé leur aide, mais… Je ne sais si cela pourra suffire.

\- La situation est grave en effet. Annonca Mr Solo. Je vous laisse.

Il s’inclina rapidement avant de tourner les talons et de quitter prestement la pièce. Au moment où il disparaissait, Rey se dit qu’ils avaient bien peu de chances de se rencontrer de nouveau dans cette atmosphère de cordialité qui avait fait le charme de leurs entrevues en Derbyshire. Au souvenir de leurs rapports si divers et si pleins de changements ces derniers mois, elle songea en soupirant à ces étranges sentiments qui lui faisaient souhaiter la continuation de ces rapports et de ces moments privilégiés avec Mr Solo. Ces même sentiments qui l’avaient amenée jadis à se réjouir de leur rupture.

Elle aurait volontiers tout abandonner pour se retrouver de nouveau dans le parc de Rosings, à écouter la déclaration de Mr Solo. Car assurément, après cela, il y avait peu d'espoir qu’il lui accorde le même intérêt et la même inclination. Rey était certaine qu’après cette mésaventure, Mr Solo prendrait soin d’épouser une jeune femme de bonne condition, choisie par son oncle ou par sa mère, dans le seul but de conserver l’honneur de sa famille qu’il avait mis en danger en négligeant son amitié avec Tallie et en laissant s’enfuir Hux.

\- Nous devons partir immédiatement. Annonça Mr Calrissian. Je me porterai volontaire au près de Mr Dameron pour partir à la recherche de sa sœur avant que sa disgrâce ne condamne sa pauvre famille.

Il tardait maintenant à Rey d’être de retour. Elle brûlait de pouvoir se renseigner, et de porter secours à Paige qui dans une période aussi bouleversée, et en l’absence de Mr Kenobi et de Mr Holdo, devait se sentir seule et désemparée. Elle songeait également à ce pauvre Mr Dameron qui, perdu de ne plus avoir Mr Solo à ses cotés, avait pris contacte avec la seule amie qu’il jugeait digne de confiance.

Si Rey avait eu le loisir de rester inactive, elle se serait sûrement crue incapable de faire quoi que ce soit dans le désarroi où elle se trouvait. Mais elle dut aider Mrs Calrissian dans ses préparatifs qui comprenaient l’obligation d’écrire à tous leurs amis de Lambton afin de leur donner une explication plausible de leur départ subit. En une heure, cependant, tout fut terminé et Mr. Calrissian ayant, pendant ce temps, réglé ses comptes à l’hôtel, il n’y eut plus qu’à partir. Après cette dure soirée, la jeune femme se trouva, en moins de temps qu’elle ne l’aurait supposé, installée en voiture, et sur la route en direction de Londres.

On quitta donc Mr Calrissian dans la capitale le lendemain, et la voiture poursuivit sa route vers la demeure des Kenobi. Rey se força à cesser de penser à Mr Solo, se trouvant fort égoïste de s’entêter sur sa propre souffrance plutôt que sur celle de Mr Dameron. Le trajet se fit en silence, la tante de Paige incapable de discuter de la situation, et dans la plus grande rapidité. En voyageant toute la nuit, elles réussirent à atteindre Longbourn le jour suivant, à l’heure du dîner. C’était un soulagement pour Rey de penser que l’épreuve d’une longue attente solitaire serait épargnée à Paige.

Une fois le portail passé, Rey avait sauté de la voiture et s’était élancée dans le vestibule où elle rencontra Miss Holdo qui descendait en courant de l’étage. Rey en la serrant affectueusement dans ses bras, pendant que leurs yeux s’emplissaient de larmes, se hâta de lui demander si l’on avait des nouvelles des fugitifs. Elle appris avec tristesse et angoisse que Tallie demeurait introuvable. Elle expliqua à Rey qu’elle l’avait prévenue elle, plutôt que Rose, par peur que la folie de son amie ne parvienne aux oreilles de Lord Snoke et qu’il ne choisisse de lancer contre la famille Dameron les plus viles accusations. Rey en convint, se doutant que le personnage devait avoir suffisamment d’influence pour que l’on oublia bien vite le nom et la bonne compagnie des jeunes Dameron.

Dans la maison familiale, toutes les personnes au courant s’étaient réunies : Mrs Kenobi, Mrs Holdo, Mrs Calrissian, et les deux jeunes femmes. Bien que la mère de Rey fut une personne parfois grotesque, elle avait bien trop à cœur son amitié avec Mrs Holdo pour ébruiter l’affaire et ainsi empêcher le mariage encore espéré de Paige avec Poe Dameron. Ce dernier, dans la missive qu’il envoya à Miss Holdo le jour suivant, lui confia son émotion et sa gratitude face au dévouement de ses amis de Longbourn. Il écrivait ainsi :

« _Je ne puis, Miss Holdo, vous cacher la vive amitié qui m’a emplie en ces temps difficiles. Il n’y a que bien peu de gens qui sont capables du dévouement dont vous, votre famille et celle de Miss Kenobi avaient fait preuve. Croyez bien que ne l’oublierai jamais._ »

Les jours passèrent, et mis à part les courts billets envoyé par Mr Dameron à Paige afin de la tenir informée, on n’eut que peu de nouvelles. Toutes ces dames attendirent donc patiemment dans la demeure Kenobi, se réconfortant mutuellement du mieux qu’elles pouvaient. Rey fut heureuse de constater la prévenance et la patience avec laquelle sa mère abordait la situation. Elle démontra être une femme remarquable qui ne prononça à aucun moment une parole désagréable envers la jeune Tallie. Elle garda également pour elle tout le mépris et l’aversion que lui inspirait Hux, préférant se concentrer sur la distraction de ses invitées.

Le mardi, la tante de Paige reçut une lettre où son mari lui disait qu’il avait vu son beau-frère la veille, et l’avait encourageait à s’installer dans une auberge au vue de son épuisement. Mr. Holdo revenait d’Epsom et de Clapham où il n’avait pu recueillir la moindre information concernant la jeune Tallie. Il ajoutait plus loin :

« _Je viens d’écrire à l’un de mes amis colonel pour lui demander d’essayer de se renseigner auprès des camarades de Hux. Il nous faut impérativement savoir si ce dernier, à l’exception de la famille Solo, a des parents ou des amis en passe de connaître l’endroit où il se dissimule. Ce serait un point capital pour nous que de savoir où nous adresser avec des chances de trouver un fil conducteur dans son voyage. Actuellement, nous n’avons rien pour nous guider_. »

L’une après l’autre, les journées s’écoulaient à Longbourn dans une anxiété qui culminait à l’heure de chaque courrier. Car toute nouvelle, bonne ou mauvaise, ne pouvait venir que par la poste. Mr. Calrissian ne récrivit qu’après avoir reçu la réponse de son ami, et malheureusement, il n’avait rien de satisfaisant à communiquer. On ne connaissait à Hux aucun parent avec qui il entretînt des rapports, et il n’avait plus de famille proche. Il ne manquait pas de relations banales, mais l’état pitoyable de ses finances était pour lui un puissant motif de se cacher. A cela, il fallait ajouter la crainte d’être retrouvé et découvert par la famille et les amis de Mr Dameron. Le bruit se répandait que Hux avait laissé derrière lui des dettes de jeu considérables. On estimait qu’il faudrait plus de dix mille livres pour régler ses dépenses à Londres. Rien qui ne permis à Paige et Rey de se rassurer.

Cependant, alors que tout espoir semblait perdu, Mr Kenobi arriva à la même heure que le courrier le mardi matin. Ces dames se précipitèrent pour l’accueillir et il ouvrit dans le même temps une lettre de Mr Holdo qui lui était adressée. Il venait de quitter la calèche quand il annonça, rassuré et visiblement épuisé :

\- Il les a retrouvé.

\- Sont-il mariés ? s’enquit Mrs Holdo.

\- Attendez, j’ai du mal à lire.

D’un geste las, il tendit le papier à Rey qui s’empressa de faire à tous la lecture des écrits du père de Paige.

\- Ils ne sont pas encore mariés, mais Mr Holdo est parvenu à négocier avec Mr Dameron une union si celui-ci convient de verser par contrat 1000 livres de rente annuelle à Mr Hux.

\- 1000 livres ?! s’exclama Paige. Pensez vous que Mr Dameron ait accepté ?

\- Assurément. Dieu seul sait, ma chère, combien votre père a du débourser pour convaincre ce fou de se marier. Mr Holdo a dut se montrer très généreux.


	18. Regards échangés

On accueillit deux mois plus tard, durant une chaude journée d’été, le jeune couple que formaient Tallie et Mr Hux. Mr Kenobi avait tenté dans un premier temps d’éviter cela, mais face à l’insistance de son épouse, il avait fini par céder. Mrs Kenobi tenait à ce repas pour deux raisons : la première, bienveillante, visait à montrer à Mr Dameron que lui et sa sœur pourraient toujours être reçus en amis à Longbourn. Elle espérait ainsi permettre à Paige de raviver la flamme du jeune homme à son égare. La seconde consistait à montrer, non sans plaisir, que malgré leur modeste fortune, Mr et Mrs Kenobi étaient à présent bien mieux considéré que Mrs Hux dans tout le Pays.

Lorsque la voiture entra dans l’allée, on remarqua sans peine la jeune Tallie qui portait un chapeau rose des plus somptueux. Malgré sa fugue, la jeune femme n’avait pas perdu un millième de son arrogance. Elle se vanta, sans la moindre retenu, d’être parvenue à épouser un homme aussi plein de bon sens et de charme que Mr Hux. Rey la trouva d’autant plus déplaisante qu’elle énonçait tout cela devant Mr Holdo qui avait sacrifié pour elle une partie importante de ses économies. Paige, dans toute sa douceur, reçut avec beaucoup de calme et de tendresse les effusions de la sœur de Poe Dameron. Cette dernière voyait à présent en elle, la plus merveilleuse des amies. C’était sa seule en vérité, car plus personne de la bonne société Londonienne ne voulait avoir de commerce avec cette jeune femme. Alors que chacun était à sa conversation, Tallie se mis à conter à Rey le moindre détail de son mariage. Au milieu de ses descriptions infinies, elle laissa échapper la présence de Mr Solo à la cérémonie.

\- Mr Solo ? s’étonna Rey à voix basse.

Sa voisine posa sa main sur ses lèvres, se rendant compte de son indiscrétion. Mais son orgueil reprit vite le dessus et elle se pencha vers Rey pour lui dire à demi-voix :

\- En vérité, c’est ce cher Ben Solo qui nous a retrouvé. Il s’était lancé avec tant d’ardeur à ma poursuite que cela ne m’a surprise qu’à moitié. Il s’est d’ailleurs montré fort généreux.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Il a payé le brevet de mon époux, nous a trouvé une demeure, a financé une belle part de nos dépenses pour la cérémonie. Mais ne le répétez surtout pas, il m’a défendu de le dire !

\- Mais, et Mr Holdo ?

\- Solo a insisté pour qu’il ait le mérite de nous avoir retrouvé. Il a fait cela pour que Mr Holdo se trouve dans les meilleures grâces possibles au près de mon frère.

Rey était stupéfaite d'apprendre cela. Ben Solo était, et elle s'en voulu de ne pas l'avoir su plus tôt, un homme merveilleux et un ami dévoué. Tous les propos qu'il avait pu tenir qui avaient blessé la brune lui apparaissaient comme des maladresses involontaires. Et cela lui présenta une évidence : elle désirait tellement l’estime et la présence de Mr. Solo qu’elle souhaitait entendre parler de lui, quand il semblait qu’elle n’eût aucune chance de recevoir de ses nouvelles. Cette pensée l’encouragea dans son désir de poursuivre la conversation avec Tallie :

\- Mr Solo ? répéta la jeune femme, un peu plus fort.

\- Je vous en pris, Rey, un peu de discrétion ! s’indigna l’autre. Malgré tout ce que vous pensez de lui, il sait faire preuve d’une grande noblesse.

Puis elle se détourna de Miss Kenobi, qu’elle ne considérait pas avec le moindre intérêt, pour entamer une discussion animée avec Mrs Holdo. Rey garda le silence pour le reste du repas, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se rendait compte à présent que Solo, par la nature de ses qualités, était exactement l’homme qui lui aurait convenu. Son intelligence, son caractère, pourtant si différent du sien, son allure et sa bienveillance auraient correspondu à ses vœux. Elle s’attrista d’autant plus lorsqu’elle pensa que leur union aurait été leur avantage à tout deux. La vivacité, la joie de vivre et le naturel de Rey auraient adouci l’humeur solitaire de Mr Solo. Et lui, par son jugement, sa réflexion, sa connaissance du monde, aurait pu exercer sur elle une influence plus heureuse encore.

Alors qu’elle relevait les yeux, son regard se posa sur Mr Hux. Un frisson de dégoût l’envie en pensant avec quel empressement elle avait pris le parti de cet homme face à Mr Solo, qui lui était plus de cent fois supérieur. Hux, dans sa discussion avec Mr Kenobi, ne montrait pas le moindre embarras. Il fallait lui reconnaître des manières si charmantes que si sa réputation et son mariage n’avaient étaient à blâmer, on se serait réjouit de le voir épouser une jeune fille de bonne famille. Rey n’en revenait pas d’une telle assurance, d’une telle arrogance. Elle se fit la réflexion qu’il était vain d’imaginer une limite à l’audace d’un homme aussi impudent.

Rey constata bien vite que les sentiments de Hux pour Tallie n’avaient pas la chaleur de ceux que Tallie éprouvait pour lui. Il semblait souvent agacé par celle qu’il venait d’épouser. La brune n’eut pas de peine à se persuader que c’était la passion de Tallie, désireuse d’être le centre de toutes les attentions, et non celle de Hux, qui avait provoqué le si fâcheux enlèvement.

Le repas terminé, on raccompagna les jeunes mariés jusqu’à leur voiture. Tallie pressa Rey de lui écrire souvent, non sans avoir ajouté méchamment que la jeune Miss Kenobi n’avait rien d’autre à faire de ses journées. Mr Hux s’inclina devant elle, mais elle ne lui rendit nullement son salut, indifférente aux yeux accusateurs de la récente Mrs Hux. Elle avait suffisamment souffert ces deux jeunes gens pour pouvoir rester au coté de Paige, qui leur offrait ses vœux de bonheur et de santé. En rentrant dans la maison vide, elle se sentit soulagée. Mais son chagrin de se penser à jamais séparée de Mr Solo revint au galop. Elle gardait jalousement, au fond de son cœur, l’espoir qu’il revint vers elle en abandonnant tout devoir au près de sa famille, qu'il fasse à nouveau fis de tout ce qui les empêchaient de se retrouver. Mais peut-être que ses sentiments avaient changés... Peut-être ne l'aimait-il plus de cette ardeur si vive...

Mrs Kenobi la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard. Rey fut surprise de lui voir des larmes aux yeux.

\- Mère, que se passe-t-il ? s’enquit-elle.

\- Rien de bien sérieux mon enfant. La rassura-t-elle.

Elle prit ensuite Rey par la main et la conduisit vers le salon où elles s’installèrent. Puis, Mrs Kenobi tendit l’un de ses ouvrages préférés à sa fille et lui demanda avec douceur de lui lire quelques pages. La jeune femme s’exécuta, mais voyant que le visage de sa mère ne retrouvait pas sa gaieté, elle insista.

\- Vous semblez troublée.

\- En regardant partir nos invités ce soir, je me suis soudain rendu compte qu’un jour il me faudra vous faire les mêmes adieux.

Rey fut émue par cette révélation. Sa mère ne s’était jamais perdue dans ce genre de discours et la jeune femme en fut profondément touchée.

\- Oh, maman…

\- Nous ne sommes peut-être pas aussi bonne amie que je l’aurais souhaité. Mais sachez une chose : Longbourn me semblera atrocement vide sans vous.

La brune l’étreignit avec tendresse, et lorsque le reste des invités revinrent dans le salon, la jeune femme était toute entière à sa lecture, sa mère à ses cotés. On prit donc le thé dans cette pièce, écoutant avec attention les paroles de Miss Kenobi. On ne fit aucune remarque sur le couple Hux, chacun avait son opinion propre sur le sujet et il n'aurait servi à rien de s’appesantir sur cette union inattendue. 

Le calme revint dans la région, et on fit de son mieux pour laisser de coté les rumeurs concernant Mr Hux et son épouse, mais aussi le comportement irresponsable de Mr Dameron ne n'avoir pas plus surveillé sa jeune sœur. Le mois d’octobre, dans sa brise fraîche, apporta avec lui le retour de Mr Dameron à Prime Order Park. La nouvelle arriva aux oreilles de Mrs Kenobi qui s’empressa d’en avertir son amie, Mrs Holdo. Paige, si elle en fut bouleversée, se garda bien de le laisser paraître. Mais Rey qui la connaissait si bien ne manqua pas de remarquer son trouble. Mr Holdo et Mr Kenobi allèrent ensemble saluer Mr Dameron, et ils rentrèrent fort satisfaits de leur entretien. Toutefois, aucune réception ou dîner ne furent prévus, et le visage de Paige demeura triste et perdu.

Il fallut attendre le jeudi suivant pour voir arriver Mr Dameron chez Mr et Mrs Holdo. Rey avait passé la journée entière avec son amie et elles étaient en train de lire quand Mrs Holdo remarqua le jeune homme par la fenêtre. On s’affaira aussitôt à ranger le petit salon et la brune prit grand soin de replacer les cheveux de Paige, qui semblait plus angoissée que jamais. Toutes trois se trouvèrent fortement surprises en constatant que Mr Dameron n’était pas venu seul. De sa stature si assurée, Mr Solo entra avec lui dans la pièce. Paige regarda Rey avec une surprise sincère. Elle n’avait pas su grand-chose de ce qui s’était passé en Derbyshire, et se figurait l’embarras qu’allait éprouver son amie dans cette première rencontre avec Mr Solo depuis l’annonce de la fugue de Tallie. Rey avait pour être troublée plus de raisons que ne le pensait Paige, à qui elle avait caché la fameuse demande en mariage éconduite et tout ce qui avait découlé de celle-ci.

Pour Rey, il se tenait devant elle l’homme pour lequel elle éprouvait un sentiment si profond qu’elle eut peur de voir son cœur quitter sa poitrine. Son étonnement en le voyant venir spontanément chez Mr et Mrs Holdo égalait celui qu’elle avait ressenti en le retrouvant si changé lors de leur rencontre en Derbyshire. La couleur qui avait quitté son visage y reparut plus rouge que jamais, et ses yeux brillèrent de l’espoir que les sentiments de Solo n’avaient peut-être pas changés. Lui aussi la regarda avec insistance, affichant l’espace d’un instant son trouble de la voir ici. Il se ressaisit bien vite et s’appliqua à s’effacer derrière son ami. Ce dernier, plus nerveux que jamais, fixait Miss Holdo comme s’il la découvrait pour la première fois. Ce fut Mrs Holdo qui rompit le long silence.

\- Quel plaisir de vous revoir, Mr Dameron ! Bien des changements se sont produits depuis votre départ. Sans doute le savez-vous déjà : ma fille cadette, Rose, est mariée et installée.

\- Oui, je l’ai apprit en effet, et je vous présente mes félicitations !

On ne parla plus durant un temps. Incapable de rester calme, ce fut Rey qui brisa le silence :

\- Pensez-vous rester longtemps Mr Dameron ?

\- Quelques semaines.

La gêne et la nervosité occupèrent de nouveau une place importante. Rey se tourna vers celui qui occupait tant ses pensées ces derniers mois. Elle avait la sensation de le trouver plus beau à chaque nouvelle rencontre.

\- Comment allez-vous, Mr Solo ?

Cette question avait passé ses lèvres sans qu’elle n’ait pu la retenir, et des regards surpris se tournèrent vers elle. Elle remarqua un éclat passer dans les yeux du grand brun et son cœur n’en battit que plus fort.

\- Je vais fort bien, je vous remercie. Dit-il

\- J’espère que le temps se montrera plus clément dans les jours à venir.

\- Malheureusement, je quitte Longbourn demain.

\- Si tôt ?

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, étonné par cette interrogation. Rey baissa les yeux, son visage rougissant rapidement. Quelques minutes se passèrent sans qu’on entendît le son d’une voix. Quand la brune, incapable de résister à la curiosité qui la poussait, levait les yeux vers Mr Solo, c’était pour découvrir son regard posé sur Paige. Il paraissait très absorbé et bien moins soucieux de lui plaire qu’à leurs dernières rencontres. Elle se sentit désappointée et triste. Elle se rendait indéniablement compte qu’il lui avait énormément manqué, mais que cela ne paraissait nullement réciproque.

\- Souhaitez vous venir dîner demain, Mr Dameron ? proposa Mrs Holdo.

\- Je ne sais pas si…

\- Ce sera un repas à trois services. Assura-t-elle.

L’anxiété de Mr Dameron parut augmenter davantage et, après une inclination rapide, il quitta la demeure à grande enjambées. Mrs Solo s’excusa de la réaction de son ami avant de prendre congés. Le silence revint, entrecoupé de quelques commentaires de Mrs Holdo sur cette visite inattendue. Tremblante, Paige retrouva sa place sur le canapé. Rey la rejoignit, laissant de coté ses propres sentiments pour se concentrer sur ceux de son amie. La brune pris la main de Miss Holdo entre ses doigts.

\- Je suis heureuse de l’avoir revu. Je suis sûr que nous pourrons devenir bons amis. Dit Paige.

\- Ou peut-être tombera-t-il encore plus amoureux de vous.

\- Je ne prendrai pas ce risque, Rey. Je regrette simplement qu’il ne soit pas venu seul.

\- Ne le regrettez pas.

Elle avait dit cela avec tant d’empressement que Paige en fut largement surprise. Elle se rapprocha de son amie, constatant que Rey retenait des larmes aux coins de ses yeux noisette.

\- Pourquoi cela ? demanda Paige.

Une perle salée roula sur sa joue, et la voix tremblante, Rey répondit :

\- Oh Paige… Je me suis tellement trompée…

\- A quel sujet ? s'enquit-elle

Elle ne put rien dire de plus car Mrs Holdo, qui était retournée à la fenêtre, s’écriait d’une voix forte :

\- Oh, ciel ! Voilà Mr Dameron de nouveau !

Il pénétra dans la pièce quelques instants plus tard, seul, et d’une voix solennel demanda le privilège de s’entretenir seul avec Miss Holdo. Sa mère s’empressa d’accepter et entraîna Rey à sa suite dans le vestibule. On attendit en silence et Miss Kenobi, bien que transportée d’une joie immense pour le bonheur de son amie, ne put s’empêcher de penser à Mr Solo. Elle ne pouvait tolérer la pensée de l’avoir à jamais perdu par son ignorance et son orgueil. Puis les deux jeunes gens se présentèrent devant elle, l’un pleurant de joie autant que l’autre. La jeune femme félicita son amie avec une sincérité, une joie et une chaleur difficiles à retranscrire. Chaque phrase affectueuse ajoutait au bonheur de Paige et à celui de Mr Dameron, qu’elle aimait pleinement. Mais Rey ne voulut pas prolonger davantage cet entretien et après une dernière félicitation, pris congés des Holdo.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle se laissa aller à pleurer, profitant de sa solitude pour apaiser son cœur. Elle aurait tant aimé que les choses fussent différentes. Elle aurait volontiers échanger tout Longbourn contre l’assurance de l’amour sincère de Mr Solo. Il avait était si froid, si distant, qu’elle termina de se persuader qu’il épouserait bientôt une autre jeune femme, peut-être même sa cousine Miss de Palpatine. Rien ne pouvait être plus douloureux que cela. Rey pensa qu’elle terminerait certainement vieille fille, Mr Finn et Rose acceptant avec amitié sa présence dans la demeure familiale qui devaient leur revenir à la mort de son père.

Durant le souper, elle ne dit pas un mot et ses parents, trop heureux de l’annonce des fiançailles de Paige, meublèrent ensemble le silence. En se couchant ce soir là, Rey s’imagina entourée des enfants de son cousin et de son amie et se dit que, quitte à vivre dans la douleur d’un amour impossible, cette perspective lui conviendrait parfaitement.


	19. Douleur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, bientôt la fin :)  
> J'espère que jusque là vous avez bien aimé ^^

Il était très tard dans la nuit lorsque la famille Kenobi fut tirée de son sommeil par un attelage qui arrivait chez eux. Rey, qui avait eu le plus grand mal à trouver le repos ne mis pas longtemps à quitter ses draps. De sa fenêtre, et dans la noirceur de la nuit, elle ne parvint pas à reconnaître la voiture de leur visiteur. En robe de chambre, Mr Kenobi accueillit l’inconnu avec beaucoup de surprise. Il s’agissait de Lord Snoke qui, dans son mépris habituel, se permis de faire une remarque désobligeante sur l’entretien des terres de la région et sur le jardin familiale. Puis, hautain, il exigea une rencontre en privé avec Rey. Bien qu’hésitant, Mr Kenobi accepta et lui et son épouse de retirèrent tandis que leur fille entrait dans le salon.

Lord Snoke paraissait très en colère, et une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, la jeune femme dut se faire violence pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa crainte à son égard. Il lui lançait des regards froids et pénétrants qui la mettaient terriblement mal à l’aise. Elle ne gardait pas de lui un heureux souvenir et, dans son humeur maussade, n’avait guère l’envie de lui plaire. Puis, d’une voix furieuse, le vieil homme débuta :

\- Vous devez comprendre sans peine, Miss Kenobi, la raison de ma venue.

\- Vous vous trompez, j’ignore ce qui me vaut cet honneur. Avoua-t-elle.

\- Miss Kenobi vous devez savoir qu’on ne se moque pas de moi !

Elle soutint son regard alors que son vis-à-vis, dans toute son arrogance, attendait qu’elle baisse les yeux pour reconnaître son rang : largement inférieur au sien. Mais voyant qu’elle n’en faisait rien, il reprit :

\- Une nouvelle fort alarmante m’est parvenue. On raconte que vous avez l’intention d’épouser mon neveu, Mr Solo.

Rey fut surprise de cette révélation. Qui avait bien pu lui raconter cela ? Elle n’en avait pourtant parlé à personne. Paige elle-même n’en avait pas entendu parler, bien qu’elle connaisse depuis peu l’inclination de Miss Kenobi pour le maître d’Organa. Solo avait-il fait part de sa demande éconduite à l’un de ses amis ? Cela lui paraissait peu probable. Mr Snoke fit un pas menaçant vers elle et poursuivit sa pensée :

\- Bien qu’il s’agisse là, j’en suis sûre, d’un scandaleux mensonge, et que je ne veuille pas faire à mon neveu l’injure d’y ajouter foi, j’ai résolu immédiatement de me transporter ici pour vous faire connaître mes sentiments.

La jeune brune accusa le coup, sentant son amour propre blessé. Lord Snoke ne lui avait jamais parut sympathique, mais ce soir plus que jamais, il lui apparaissait plus horrible encore. Son visage, déformé par l’emportement, lui donnais un air de démon.

\- Puisque vous ne pouvez supposer la chose possible, dit Rey, le visage animé, je me demande pourquoi vous vous êtes imposé la fatigue d’un pareil voyage.

\- Pour exiger un démenti Miss Kenobi ! cria-t-il.

Rey conserva, au pris d’un grand effort, son calme. Elle se força à réfléchir le plus distinctement possible pour ne pas se laisser écraser par cet importun. Lord ou non, il ne valait pas plus qu’un autre et n’avait nullement les manières d’un gentil homme.

\- Votre visite à Longbourn, répliqua-t-elle froidement, paraîtra plutôt la confirmer, si une telle rumeur existe réellement.

\- Si elle existe ? Vous osez prétendre ne pas en avoir eu vent ? N’est-ce pas vous et les vôtres qui avez adroitement mis cette rumeur en circulation ? Ne savez-vous pas qu’elle se répand partout ?

\- Je n’en n’ai jamais eu vent, Monsieur.

Il plissa ses yeux, persuadait qu’elle lui mentait. Il avait une grimace désagréable qui étirait ses traits, comme une peinture craquelée par le temps. De sa voix colérique, il reprit :

\- Et diriez vous que cette nouvelle n’est nullement fondée ?

\- Je ne prétends pas à la même franchise que vous. Il peut vous arriver de poser des questions auxquelles je n’aie point envie de répondre.

\- Cela ne se peut supporté ! Dites moi si mon neveu vous a demandé en mariage !

\- Vous avez affirmé la chose impossible.

Il s’avança encore, la pointant d’un doigt accusateur. La jeune femme recula, rehaussant son port de tête pour ne pas plier sous les émotions qui agitaient son cœur et son esprit.

\- Comprenez-moi bien. Dit-il. Cette union, à laquelle vous avez la présomption d’aspirer, ne pourra jamais se réaliser. Mr. Solo est fiancé à ma fille. Et maintenant, qu’avez-vous à dire ?

Rey resta interdite un moment. Son cœur devint soudain plus lourd dans sa poitrine en apprenant cela. Elle l'avait perdu... Il avait été prêt à tout abandonné pour elle, à ignorer les intentions de son oncle, son devoir envers sa cousine, juste pour elle, et elle l'avait repoussé... Elle l'avait perdu à jamais... Inspirant du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle répondit : 

\- Que s’il en est ainsi, vous n’avez aucune raison de penser qu’il m’ait demandé de l’épouser.

\- Vous n’êtes qu’une vulgaire égoïste ! L’engagement qui les lie est d’une espèce particulière. Depuis leur tendre enfance, ils ont été destinés l’un à l’autre. Ce mariage était notre vœu le plus cher, à son grand-père et à moi. Pensez vous vraiment qu’il puisse être remis en question par une jeune femme de petite condition, dont le père à participé à la recherche de Miss Dameron qui s’est terminé par un replâtrage honteux aux frais de l’un de ses amis de basse naissance ? Croyez vous pouvoir être accueillie par sa famille ou ses amis, alors que vous n'avez rien de noble en vous et que l'on vous a déjà prêté des fiançailles avec votre cousin et cet abominable Hux ?! Les terres d’Organa ne seront point souillées de votre déshonneur ! Dieu du ciel, votre réputation est autant à blâmer que la bêtise et le ridicule de votre famille ! 

Rey avait les larmes aux yeux. Comment un personnage aussi odieux pouvait-il être parent avec Mr Solo ?

\- Répondez-moi une fois pour toute, lui êtes-vous fiancée ?

A ces mots, elle réalisa soudain qu’elle ne porterait sans doute jamais ce titre. Bien que la jeune femme n’eût pas voulu répondre à cette question, elle se força à articuler :

\- Non, je ne le suis pas.

Lord Snoke parut soulagé. Il se recula d’elle pour faire quelques pas dans la pièce avant de revenir se placer devant la brune. Il imposa, d’une voix plus calme :

\- Alors, faites-moi la promesse de ne jamais l’être.

\- Je me refuse à céder à votre exigence. Il n’est pas une seule insulte que vous m’ayez épargnée, donc je suis sûr que vous n’avez plus rien à ajouter ! Maintenant, veuillez me laisser.

Elle se détourna de lui pour ouvrir grand la porte du salon, attendant, la tête haute, que ce vil personnage prenne congés. Hors de lui, il quitta la maison en hurlant que jamais de sa vie il n’avait été traité de la sorte. La porte d’entrée claqua, et encore habitée de son angoisse, Rey sursauta. Les larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues. Mr Kenobi sorti alors de son bureau, accompagné de son épouse.

\- Rey, que se passe-t-il ? s’enquit-il.

\- Rien de plus qu’un malentendu.

Elle bouscula ses parents pour quitter le petit salon, indifférente à leurs questionnements. Elle refusait de fondre en larmes devant eux.

\- Rey ? l’appela sa mère.

\- Pour une fois, laissez moi en paix !

Elle entendit la voiture s’éloigner tandis qu’elle montait l’escalier et courut dans sa chambre sans un regard en arrière. Le chagrin et la violence de cet échange la submergèrent alors qu’elle s’écroulait sur son lit. Son cœur ne guérirait jamais de cette blessure et de la certitude d’avoir laisser partir le seul homme qu’elle serait capable d’aimer. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu’elle soit si bête ? Pourquoi avait-elle été si cruelle avec lui ? Pourquoi avait-il était si froid l’autre jour ? Dans sa souffrance, Rey ne trouva guère le sommeil. Elle était agitait de sanglots incontrôlables, épuisée mais dans l’incapacité de s’abandonner au repos.

Les jours suivants, elle refusa de quitter sa chambre. La douleur était vivace, pernicieuse, et elle ne se sentait pas la force d’affronter le bonheur visible de sa tendre Paige ou les interrogations de ses parents. Sa mère tenta à de nombreuses reprises de savoir ce qu’il s’était passé, mais elle n’eut pas la satisfaction d’une réponse claire. Rey ne mangeait presque plus, se perdant dans des rêves et des réflexions interminables qui, inévitablement, la ramenaient toujours à Mr Solo. Il ne quittait pas ses pensées, à aucun moment.

Une semaine plus tard, elle se décida à sortir prendre l’air et profita du vent frais du début de l’hiver avec un certain soulagement. Pourtant, plus rien ne lui semblait pareil, les promenades avait perdue de leur charme, le ciel bleu n’était plus aussi lumineux et les odeurs bien moins douces. Elle qui se pensait au dessus de tout chagrin d’amour, était devenue le plus pur exemple de celui-ci. Elle oubliait souvent le temps, assise sur un rocher, à contempler le soleil qui s’éteignait derrière la ligne d’horizon, regagnant sa maison une fois le soleil couché.

Un matin de décembre, Mr Jenkins, l’ami de Lord Snoke, rendit visite à la jeune femme. Elle fut fortement surprise de cette venue et tacha de se montrer poli envers un homme avec lequel elle avait si peu conversé. De plus, il ne lui rappelait aucun agréable souvenir. On prit des nouvelles de Rosings, de ses occupants, de Mr et Mrs Finn. Il avait le ton las des hommes qui depuis trop longtemps côtoie la très haute société sans jamais parvenir à en faire partie. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses manières de coquet et de ridicule que Rey ne pris aucun plaisir à observer.

Au cours de cette conversation et avec une joie certaine, Mr Jenkins annonça que le mariage de Miss Phasma avec son cousin avait eut lieu. Rey pâlit terriblement et sentit son cœur se déchirer dans sa poitrine à cette nouvelle. Elle dut cependant subir les détails de la cérémonies et quelques anecdotes de la part de son visiteur. Mrs Kenobi qui les avait rejoint perçut le trouble de sa fille à cette nouvelle et encouragea, dans des sourires qui dissimulaient mal ses intentions, Mr Jenkins à prendre congés. Il quitta la demeure, heureux d’avoir pu revoir la jeune femme, indifférent au visage creusé et fermé de cette dernière. Une fois la porte refermée dernière lui, elle s’effondra.

On fit venir le médecin et ce dernier imposa à la jeune femme de se reposer et de se nourrir davantage. Rey ne l’écouta pas réellement, épuisée. Elle se demandait comment Paige avait fait pour survivre à une telle souffrance. Elle aurait put chercher à fuir cette région, mais Londres lui rappelait trop le gentil homme. Mrs Kenobi était très inquiète de l’état de sa fille, et avec l’approbation de son époux, elle écrivit une lettre à Mr Finn et son épouse. Dans ce papier, elle les invitait à venir séjourner chez eux jusqu’à janvier prochain, dépeignant un portrait alarmant de la situation. A son plus grand regret, Mr Finn dut refuser : Rose était tombée malade et ils ne pourraient pas voyager avant les trois prochaines semaines. Dans un désir de ne point demeurer dans inaction, il fit envoyer à Rey de charmants rubans et plusieurs romans. Les uns comme les autres restèrent intouchés sur une chaise pendant un long moment. Un après-midi, Mrs Kenobi se résolue à entrer et à demeurer dans la chambre de Rey. Elle pris place sur le bord de sa couche et d’un geste tendre, lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Parlez moi mon enfant. Demanda-t-elle doucement.

\- Je n’ai rien à dire. souffla-t-elle. 

La voix de Rey restait tremblante, bien que ses yeux avaient cessé de pleurer il y a longtemps, vides de larmes. Sans insister, Mrs Kenobi prit place sur une chaise et entreprit de faire la lecture. Elle resta au chevet de sa fille pendant plusieurs jours, jusqu’à ce que celle-ci se sente la force de se lever. Elle l’aida à s’habiller, à se coiffer et à descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Devant son corps devenu trop mince pour ses anciennes tenues, elle emmena sa fille à Ladro pour lui acheter de nouvelles toilettes. Cette excursion eut le mérite de réjouir la jeune femme qui retrouvait dans cette activité simple un certain réconfort. Paige les accompagna et toutes trois prirent plaisir à se retrouver. On convia également Mrs D’acy qui, devant l’état de sa nièce, se garda bien de lui demander comment elle se portait.

On mit tout en œuvre pour divertir la brunette et au bout d’un certain temps, cela porta ses fruits. Bien que toujours en proie à une grande mélancolie, la jeune femme retrouva gout aux conversations, aux promenades et aux plaisanteries. Rey fut reconnaissante envers sa mère d’avoir était si prévenante avec elle, se reprochant de l’avoir si souvent trouvé ridicule. Durant l’une de leur sortie, elle le lui montra dans une étreinte rapide mais douce. Mrs Kenobi lui fit un signe de tête, preuve qu’elle comprenait, et se contenta de lui serrer la main quelques instants. 


	20. Épilogue ou commencement ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, c'est la fin :)  
> Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont lu jusque là ^^  
> /!\ Il y a une allusion à la fin du dernier Star Wars /!\

Le mois de janvier fut accueilli avec joie par Rey qui voyait, en ce début d’année, une façon de commencer un nouveau chapitre de sa vie. Elle passait plus de temps en compagnie de sa mère depuis que Paige était partie vivre à Prime Order Park, partageant des lectures et des promenades qui renforcèrent le lien qui les unissait. Elle ne manquait pourtant pas une seule occasion de rendre visite à son amie dans sa nouvelle demeure. Mr Dameron se montrait toujours très prévenant avec elle. On ne parlait jamais de Mr Solo, par peur de raviver la souffrance de la brune. On n’abordait jamais la folie de Tallie ni la mauvaise conduite de Mr Hux. En somme, on se faisait un devoir de toujours partager des moments calmes et heureux.

La vie reprit donc son cours, mais la jeune femme n’était pas encore pleinement guérie. En vérité, elle était plus malheureuse que jamais d’avoir à dissimuler ses sentiments et ses émotions. Par moment, elle se forçait à rire alors qu’elle aurait eu plutôt envie de pleurer ou de crier. Son père l’avait cruellement mortifiée par ce qu’il avait dit un jour au sujet de l’indifférence de Mr. Solo à son égard, se remémorant le bal de l’an passé. Elle s’étonna même d’un tel manque de clairvoyance et en arrivait à craindre que là où son père n’avait rien vu, elle avait de son côté imaginé et espéré bien trop de choses.

Ses nuits étaient toujours peuplées de songes étranges dans lesquels Mr Solo la tenait contre lui, l’embrassant, avant de disparaître sans qu’elle ne put le retenir. Au matin, elle avait toujours cette sensation brûlante de la main du jeune homme contre la sienne, comme si son épiderme s’était fait un devoir de graver cela dans sa mémoire. Même sa peau ne pouvait se résoudre à ne plus jamais le revoir.

A plusieurs reprises, elle tenta de lui écrire, mais chacune de ses lettres disparaissait dans le feu de la cheminée. Elle devait se résoudre à le laisser partir, à se convaincre qu’elle ne le reverrait jamais et qu’ils vivraient le reste de leurs vies séparés l’un de l’autre, sans espoir aucun qu’elle puisse un jour lui révéler son amour.

Un matin, alors que Rey lisait dans le petit salon, on entendit un cheval arriver dans l’allée. Sa mère, qui s’attendait à voir apparaître Mr Dameron, qui leur avait promis une visite la veille, fut surprise de ne point reconnaître le cavalier. Son étonnement fut à son comble lorsque l’une des domestiques lui annonça qu’il s’agissait de Mr Solo. Rey le fut plus encore. Elle s’était faite à l’idée de ne le revoir jamais, et voilà qu’il apparaissait devant elle, dans toute sa magnificence. Il les salua avec la plus grande élégance avant d’entrer dans la pièce où elles se trouvaient. On s’installa dans le salon dans un silence presque religieux, bien que l’atmosphère fut porteuse d’une certaine tension. La brune ne parvenait pas à poser ses yeux sur le visage de Mr Solo sans ressentir une vive douleur au niveau de son cœur. On apporta du thé et chacun resta figé sur son fauteuil, le regard tantôt absent, tantôt mal à l’aise. Ce fut Mrs Kenobi qui parla la première.

\- Tous mes vœux de bonheur, Mr Solo.

Il lui lança une œillade incertaine avant de la remercier poliment. Voulant éviter qu’il ne retombe dans son mutisme, la mère de Rey poursuivit :

\- Comment se porte Mrs Solo ?

\- Fort bien, je vous remercie.

\- Vous accompagne-t-elle dans notre belle région ?

\- Non, ma mère est partie à Londres pour quelques temps.

Mrs Kenobi fut étonnée de cette réponse, mais mis cela sur le fait que le jeune homme n’était pas marié depuis longtemps. Rey, pour sa part, tenta d’enterrer profondément une minuscule lueur d’espoir qui commençait à poindre en son esprit.

\- Non, je voulais m’enquérir de Mrs Ben Solo, précisa sa mère.

Solo se retourna entièrement vers elle, cherchant dans le visage de cette petite femme la moindre trace de plaisanterie ou de moquerie. Mais il ne vit ni l’un ni l’autre. D’une voix grave, il répondit :

\- Je crains de ne pas vous suivre madame.

\- On nous a annoncé votre mariage, à Miss de Palpatine et vous, le mois dernier.

A cette évocation, Rey dut se concentrer sur son souffle pour ne pas se laisser surprendre par une effusion de larmes qui aurait été des plus déshonorables. Mr Solo se redressa dans son assise, troublé par cette révélation. Il chercha ses mots quelques instants avant de répondre d’une voix claire :

\- Il y a méprise, c’est mon cousin, le colonel Ackbar que Miss de Palpatine a épousé. Il semble que la vie les ait souvent réunis à Rosings.

La jeune femme releva son visage si vite vers Mr Solo qu’elle en eut presque le tournis. Avait-elle bien entendu ce qui venait d’être dit ? Non, il devait y avoir une erreur, elle ne pouvait se risquer à espérer. Pourtant son cœur sembla se gonfler d’attentes contre sa volonté.

\- Le colonel Ackbar ? s’étonna Mrs Kenobi.

\- Oui, son second cousin. Celui qui vous a apporté une autre nouvelle vous a bien mal informé.

Le cœur de Rey se mit à battre une chamade désordonnée. Dans un mouvement brusque et maladroit, elle se leva d’un bond, laissant tomber son livre sur le sol, les yeux brillants, le visage pâle. Mr Solo, surpris, lui consacra toute son attention. Elle tremblait comme une feuille, agitée d’une espérance nouvelle et qu’elle avait tant cherché à étouffer.

\- Mais vous… vous n’êtes pas marié ? demanda-t-elle.

Il la détailla longuement, de ses grands yeux sombres dont elle avait tant rêvé ces dernières semaines. Elle crut voir apparaître un sourire, mais ne fut certaine de rien, trop bouleversée par ces nouvelles.

\- Non Miss Kenobi, je ne le suis pas. Avoua-t-il.

Rey poussa une exclamation nerveuse et peu distinguée que sa main placée sur ses lèvres ne parvint pas à dissimuler. Elle détourna son regard de Mr Solo, honteuse que ses nerfs lui fassent ainsi défaut, avant d’être submergée par l’émotion que lui avait provoqué cette révélation. Mr Solo n’avait d’yeux que pour elle, et sans qu’il n’eu besoin de solliciter un entretien en privé avec elle, Mrs Kenobi quitta en hâte le petit salon. Elle referma la porte, laissant seule sa fille unique avec le maître d’Organa. Rey inspira profondément, reprenant place sur le sofa, sa main appuyée sur ses lèvres pour tenter de se calmer, se maudissant de se dévoiler dans une attitude si peu flatteuse. Mr Solo quitta son assise pour s’avancer vers elle. Incertain, il prit place à ses coté sur le petit canapé et après un autre silence, il débuta :

\- Je n’ai appris le comportement déplorable de mon oncle que très récemment. Croyez bien qu’autrement je serais venu m’excuser de ses propos bien avant.

Rey fut incapable de lui répondre, ayant toutes les peines du monde à redevenir maîtresse d’elle-même. Elle s’excusa difficilement de son attitude, angoissée à l’idée qu’il la trouva ridicule et l’abandonna de nouveau. Les larmes ne tarissaient pas et son souffle demeurait douloureux.

\- Miss Rey, vous êtes bien trop honnête pour vous jouer de mes sentiments. Les propos que vous avez tenu à mon oncle m’ont donné des raisons d’espérer que je n’osais plus entrevoir. Je suis conscient que je me présente bien tard après ces fâcheux événements, mais je ne peux rien faire d’autre que de vous assurer de mon ignorance.

Elle posa son regard sur lui, espérant que celui-ci fit comprendre à Mr Solo ce qu’elle ressentait. Sans parvenir à prononcer le moindre mot, Rey posa sa main sur la sienne dans un geste qui aurait pu être considéré bien trop familier. Mais elle ne voyait pas d’autre moyen de s’assurer qu’il ne la quitterait pas. Solo pris ses doigts dans les siens, nullement indisposé mais tout aussi troublé qu’elle.

\- Si vous ne ressentez pour moi qu’une simple amitié, dites-le-moi. Un mot de vous suffira à me tenir silencieux pour le reste de nos vies.

Elle resserra sa prise sur sa main et plongea ses yeux noisette dans les siens. Elle n’était pas entièrement calmée, mais sa respiration et ses larmes commençaient à s’apaiser. Il était si beau, si charmant, si dénué d’orgueil et d’arrogance. Et il se trouvait ici, près d’elle.

\- Mon affection et mon désir sont intacts. Précisa-t-il.

Cette déclaration causa à Rey un bonheur tel que, sans le moindre doute, elle n’en avait point encore éprouvé de semblable. Un sourire ému se dessina sur son doux visage, et Mr Solo s’en trouva ébranlé. Quittant son attitude mesurée, il s’approcha un peu plus d’elle, prenant son visage en coupe. Il avait les yeux brillants, le cœur battant et ne put douter un instant que Miss Kenobi partageait son ardeur.

\- Si vos sentiments pour moi ont changé, il me faut vous dire, maintenant que je suis entièrement libre de le faire, que vous avez pris possession de tout mon être et que je vous aime. Et je ne veux plus jamais être séparé de vous.

Les larmes de joies inondèrent les joues de Rey alors qu’elle s’abandonnait toute entière aux sentiments si vifs qu’elle éprouvait pour cet homme. Il avait exprimé son amour dans des termes où l’on sentait toute l’ardeur et la tendresse d’un cœur passionnément épris.

\- M’aimez-vous, Rey ? demanda-t-il.

\- De tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme.

Rey découvrait combien l’expression de joie profonde qui illuminait la physionomie de Mr Solo embellissait son visage. Elle l’aimait tant. Lorsqu’il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et que leurs larmes se mêlèrent, Rey fut convaincue qu’elle ne verrait plus jamais un homme de ma même façon : Mr Solo les surpassait tous de mille fois. Son bonheur n’avait d’égale que l’amour inconditionnel qu’elle éprouvait pour lui.

Recouvrant sa raison, il s’agenouilla devant elle, la main de la jeune femme entre les siennes et lui demanda de consentir à devenir sa femme. Rey accepta vivement avant qu’il ne se redresse pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il la serra si étroitement contre lui que l’étreinte lui fit presque mal, mais elle était bien trop envahie d’amour pour ressentir autre chose qu’une joie immense. Plus calmement, il posa ensuite son front contre le siens, appréciant ensemble la quiétude douce qui les emplissait tout deux.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, incapable de se séparer l’un de l’autre. Puis Rey passa ses bras autour de sa taille, posant sa joue contre son torse, fermant les yeux un instant, savourant la joie de savoir qu’elle n’appartiendrait à aucun autre, et qu’il serait sien pour le reste de leur existence. Elle allait devenir Mrs Ben Solo… Rey Solo… Mrs Kenobi se risqua à entrer dans la pièce et les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent, conscients chacun de la bienséance dont ils devaient faire preuve. Mais Mr Solo ne quitta pas Rey pour le reste de la journée, assis à quelques centimètres d’elle sur le petit canapé, lui accordant souvent des sourires tendres et émus.

Dans la soirée, il fallut demander le consentement de Mr Kenobi. Ce dernier, ne connaissant rien du tumulte qui avait habité sa fille et le jeune Mr Solo, et il se trouva fort décontenancé lorsque celui-ci demanda la permission de s’entretenir avec lui. Dans le petit salon, Rey était très agitée jusqu’au moment où le grand brun reparut. Un sourire la rassura tout d’abord, puis, s’étant approché d’elle sous prétexte de regarder le livre qu’elle lisait, lui glissa :

\- Allez trouver votre père ; il vous attend dans son bureau.

Le baiser qu’il posa tendrement sur son front n’échappa pas à Mrs Kenobi qui se garda bien de faire la moindre remarque. Rey se leva, et après avoir effleuré la main de Mr Solo, rejoignit son père dans la petite pièce. Mr Kenobi était fort troublé. Il arpentait de long en large, le regard contrarié, le cabinet qui était le sien. Il avait l’air grave et anxieux.

\- Rey, dit-il, qu’êtes-vous en train de faire ? Avez-vous perdu le sens, d’accepter cet homme ? Ne l’avez-vous pas toujours détesté ?

La jeune femme souhaita alors n’avoir jamais formulé ces jugements excessifs et si peu fondés ! Il lui fallait à présent passer par des explications difficiles, et ce fut avec quelque embarras qu’elle affirma son attachement pour Mr Solo.

\- En d’autres termes, vous êtes décidée à l’épouser. Il est riche, c’est certain, et vous aurez de plus belles toilettes que Paige ou Rose. Mais serez-vous heureuse pour autant ?

\- N’avez-vous pas d’autre objection que la conviction de mon indifférence ?

\- Nous savons tous qu’il est orgueilleux, peu avenant, mais ceci ne serait rien s’il vous plaisait réellement et que vous ...

\- Mais il me plaît ! protesta-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Je l’aime, père ! Je l’aime tellement. Il n’y a point chez lui d’excès d’orgueil, nous l’avons mal jugé, moi plus que quiconque. Je reconnais ma méprise, j’ai manqué de bon sens.

Mr Kenobi l’écoutait avec attention, de plus en plus ému des révélations de sa fille unique. Il ne l’avait jamais vu ainsi, elle qui pourtant n’avait jamais caché ses opinions sur les personnes qu’elle rencontrait, c’était cette fois bien gardée de laisser paraître son inclination. Elle poursuivit :

\- Nous nous ressemblons tellement et sommes pourtant si différents. Je ne me sentirai pas de vivre dans un monde où il ne se trouve pas. Oh papa !

\- Vous l’aimez donc réellement ? demanda-t-il dans un sourire sincère.

\- De tout mon être. Avoua-t-elle.

Mr Kenobi hocha la tête, réalisant ce qu’il s’apprêtait à dire. Il s’installa donc dans son grand fauteuil et annonça d’une voix calme :

\- Je doutais de pouvoir un jour trouver un homme qui soit digne de vous. Mais je dois m’incliner : je vous donne mon consentement.

Rey s’empressa de le prendre dans ses bras. Il la serra tendrement, réalisant que sa fille allait devenir une dame et qu’elle était bien loin du petit être qu’il avait tenu entre ses mains vingt ans plus tôt. Elle le remercia chaleureusement, déposant un baiser sur son front avant de partir en courant en direction du salon. Mr Solo s’y trouvait seul et se leva poliment à son entrée. Cela ne l’empêcha point de vaciller légèrement lorsqu’elle se jeta dans ses bras avec tant d’amour. Il ne douta pas un instant de la réponse que lui avait fait Mr Kenobi, ainsi il se pencha légèrement pour venir poser un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je vous aimerai jusqu’à mon dernier souffle, jura-t-il.

\- Ben… murmura-t-elle dans un sourire.

Ce prénom sur ses lèvres avait de gout de l’avenir, de la tendresse, de l’ardeur, du bonheur, et de l’éternité. S’il est de connaissance commune qu’un gentil homme célibataire possédant une fortune considérable doit impérativement se trouver une épouse, il sera bientôt connu de tous que Mr Ben Solo, meilleur parti de toute l’Angleterre, a trouvé l’amour de sa vie sous les traits de la jeune Miss Kenobi. Pour le moment, laissons leur le futur radieux qu’ils méritent.


End file.
